Deviations
by ON3LoV3
Summary: "You spend all your life sculpting yourself in pursuit of the life you dream for. But how do you factor in a deviation so huge you can't even remember the once make believe life you used to want? There are no happy endings. Everything is just...after."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Sookie!" I hear Gran's voice call form downstairs. I groan to myself and roll out of my tiny, yet comfortable bed. While neatly tucking the corners of my bed sheet into the head board.

"Sookie Stackhouse!" She calls again.

"I'm up!" I can hear the sound of cabinets open and close downstairs. The knot in my stomach grows with each step to the bathroom and by the time I start the shower it's nearly unbearable. I spent the last few years nervously anticipating college. I've spent many weekends studying and preparing for this day while my peers were out getting drunk, wasting time and jeopardizing their futures. The day my acceptance letter to Washington State University came I was more than thrilled. Gran cried for hours on end and I have to admit I was pretty proud of myself. All of my hard work finally paid off.

My mom passed away when I was 3 leaving me and my brother Jason with my Gran. My dad is…well I don't really know where my dad is. From what Jason's told me of him, he wasn't father material which is why he left shortly after I was born.

It hasn't been too bad growing up. Gran has always been a mother to both Jason and I and I couldn't be more grateful and lucky to have her in my life. Jason moved out after he graduated from high school and is currently living in what was once our family home while I stayed with Gran.

The hot water loosens my strained muscles and brings a strong sense of calm as I feel my body relax against it. I wash my hair and body, lazily running a razor over my legs to remove the small stubble that has appeared over the weekend.

As I wrap the towel around my wet body, Gran calls my name again. I ignore her, I know she's nervous for my first day of college but I have had this day planned down to the hour for months now. My boyfriend Hoyt will be here soon to ride with me and Gran. He is one grade younger than me and for the hundredth time I mentally scold his mother for putting him in kindergarten a year late. Hoyt keeps a perfect grade point average, he will be joining me at WSU next year. I wish that he was coming with me now, especially considering that I won't know anyone at all. I just need a decent roommate, that is the only thing I am asking for.

"Sookie!"

"I'm coming I'm coming." When I get downstairs I see Hoyt sitting across the table from my mother, dressed in a blue polo shirt and khakis, his normal attire. His dark curly hair is combed and lightly gelled to perfection.

"Hey college girl." He smiles a bright, perfectly lined smile while standing to pull me into a tight hug.

"Hey" I give him an equally bright smile. When I pull away I make my way to the mirror in the hallway. My hair needs to be presentable for today.

"I'll put your bags in the car." Hoyt offers and picks up the keys from the table and with a quick kiss on my cheek he disappears from the room.

The butterflies in my stomach dance around as I walk to the car, I have at least 2 hours to make them disappear.

"Here we are." Gran says excitedly as we drive through the stone gate and into the campus. It looks just as great in person as it did in the brochures and online. I'm impressed. The buildings are old and elegant. Hundreds of parents hugging and kissing their children goodbye is all that I see. Clusters of freshman, dressed head to toe in WSU gear and a few stragglers, lost and confused fill the area. The size of the campus is intimidating but hopefully after a few weeks I will feel at home. The orientation is short and I sit alone, my usual forte. A seemingly nice middle aged woman gives me my dorm key and sends me on my way. I already feel more freedom than I have in the last eighteen years of my life.

"I can't believe you're in college now Sookie. A beautiful intelligent you woman, now a college student, living on her own." Gran wipes at her eyes while Hoyt follows us through the hallway carrying my bags.

"It's B22…we are in C Hall," I tell them. Luckily, I see a large B painted on the wall. "Down here." I instruct and they follow. I'm thankful that I only brought a few clothes, a blanket, and some of my favorite books along so Hoyt doesn't have too much to carry.

"B22." I slide the key into the old wooden door and it creaks open. The room is small, with 2 tiny beds and 2 desks. My eyes travel along the room the other half which is covered in music posters, mostly bands I have never heard of, the faces on them covered in piercings and tattoos. There's a girl laying across the bed with bright red hair, her eyes lined with what looks like inches of black liner, and her arms are covered in tattoos.

"Hey," She says, offering a smile. Her smile is quite intriguing, much to my surprise. "I'm Pam. I guess we're roommates." She says walking over and wrapping her thin arms around me. I am taken aback by her affection but I return her kind gesture.

"H..hey..i'm Sookie," I choke, all of my manners flying out the door.

"Welcome to WSU, where the dorm rooms are tiny and the parties are huge," she grins. Her head falls back into a fit of laughter.

"It's nice to meet you dear." Gran interrupts smiling. "I'm Sookie's gran, and this young man is Hoyt." She says as I try to gather my wits again.

"It's nice to meet you." Pam responds politely. A knock sounds at the door as Hoyt puts my bags onto the floor and I can't help but hope that this is all some sort of sick joke.

"Come in!" My new roommate yells, the door opens and two guys walk inside before she finishes her greeting.

Boys inside the female dorms on the first day? Maybe Washington State was a bad choice.

"Hey, you Pam's roomie?" The dark haired boy asks. He doesn't have as many tattoos as the other boy, but he has them.

"Um.. yea. I'm Sookie." I manage to say.

"Sookie..interesting name. Any special meaning to it?" He asks curiously.

"Nope. Just Sookie." I say with a shy smile. I was no stranger to being ridiculed for my name, it's not the most common name out there but it's mine.

"Well, Just Sookie. My name is Rasul, but everybody just calls me Ras. Don't look so nervous," He says with a smile, reaching out to touch my shoulder. "You'll love it here," his smile is warm and inviting despite his harsh appearance.

"Is this your sister?" He asks nodding towards Gran who bursts into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry, where are my manners. Rasul, this is my Gran Adele Stackhouse and this handsome guy is Hoyt. He's-"

"I'm her boyfriend." He interrupts reaching over to grab my hand. I couldn't help the eye roll I gave at his comment.

"Alright there big guy." Rasul laughed shrugging Hoyt's rudeness off.

"I'm ready guys," Pam says, grabbing her thick, black bag from the bed. My eyes shift to the tall blonde haired boy leaning against the wall. His hair was pushed back off of his forehead making him look like he could be a GQ model despite the piercings he had in his eyebrow and lip. My eyes travel down his black t-shirt to his arms which are covered in tattoos as well, not an inch of untouched skin is seen. He was fairly tall, my guess would be a little over 6ft. He had broad shoulders and from how his shirt clung to his upper torso I could see some muscle definition.

I expect him to introduce himself but he doesn't, instead he rolls his eyes in annoyance and pulls a cellphone from the pocket of his fitted black jeans. He definitely isn't as friendly as Rasul.

"See you around Sookie," Rasul says and the three of them exit the room. I let out a long breath, to say that was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

"You're getting a new dorm." Hoyt says as soon as the door clicks shut.

"No, I can't." I sigh. I do my best to hide my nerves. I don't know how well this will work out either but the last thing I want is my giant of a boyfriend causing a scene on my first day of college. "I'm sure she won't be around anyway," I say trying to convince myself.

"We can still go make a switch now," He says "You aren't going to be staying in a room with someone who allows guys to just walk into your room."

"It's not only my room Hoyt, it's her's too."

"But Sook,"

I step to him looking into his deep brown eyes, "let's just see how it goes. Okay?" I beg. He lets out a deep sigh glancing around the room again.

"Fine." He mutters.

After an hour of Hoyt warning me against parties and boys, he and Gran finally decide to leave. With a Gran styled hug and kiss she exits the dorm room, informing Al that she'll be waiting for him in the car.

"I will miss having you around every day," he says softly and pulls me into his arms. I inhale his cologne, the one I bought him three Christmas' in a row and sigh. I will miss his familiar scent and comforting hugs.

"I will miss you too but we will talk every day." I promise and tighten my arms around him. "I wish you were here this year," I say, nuzzling into his chest. He kisses me goodbye and walks out the door.

After they're gone, I begin to unpack my bags. My clothes are all neatly folded and stored in the small dresser, the remainder are hung neatly in my half of the closet. I cringe at the amount of leather and animal prints covering the opposite side.

Feeling exhausted, I lay across the bed. Loneliness is already creeping its way into me and it doesn't help that my roommate is gone, no matter how uncomfortable her friends make me feel. I have a feeling she will be gone a lot or worse, she may have company over too often. Why couldn't I get a roommate who loved to stay in and read or study? I suppose it could be a good thing because I will have the small room to myself. So far college isn't what I had dreamed of, nor expected but it's only been a few hours, tomorrow will be better, it has to be.

Before bed I gather my planner and textbooks, taking the time to write down my classes for the semester and my potential meetings for the literary club I plan on joining. I'm still undecided on that but I read a few students testimonials and I want to check it out. I pencil in a trip off campus tomorrow to get some more things for my dorm room, I don't plan on decorating the way that Pam has, but I would like to add a few of my own things to my side of the room. The fact that I don't have a car yet will make it a little difficult, the sooner I get one, the better. I have enough money from graduation gifts and savings but I'm not sure if I want the stress of owning a car right now. The fact that I live on campus gives me full access to public transport. With thoughts of schedules, red haired girls, and friendly brunettes covered in tattoos, I drift to sleep with my planner still in hand.

The next morning Pam isn't in her bed. I would like to get to know her but I might as well not if she is the type of person that stays out all night. Maybe one of the boys that she was with was her boyfriend; I hope it was the dark haired one for her sake. I grab my toiletry bag and make my way to the shower room. One of my least favorite things about dorm life so far is the showers, why can't each room have its own instead of a community shower room? It's awkward and I'm praying they aren't co-ed. My hopes are squashed when I reach the door. Sure enough there are two stick fighters printed on the sign, one male and one female. Ugh.

The shower takes too long to get warm and I am paranoid that someone will pull back the thin curtain separating my naked body from a room of both genders. Everyone seemed to be comfortable despite the fact that they shouldn't be. College life is strange so far. The shower stall is tiny, lined with a small rack to hang my clothes on while I shower and barely enough room to stretch my arms in front of me. I find my mind drifting to Hoyt and my life back home. I am distracted as I turn around and my elbow knocks into the rack. My clean clothes fall to the wet floor. The water continues to fall onto the pile completely soaking them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I groan to myself, hastily cutting the water off and I wrap my towel around myself, grabbing my pile of heavy, soaked clothes and rush down the hall, desperately hoping no one sees me. I reach my room and shove the key in, instantly relaxing until I turn around to see the blonde haired boy sprawled across Pam's bed.

"Um…Where's Pam?" My voice comes out as more of a squeak than I intended. My hands are clenched around the soft fabric of my towel, my eyes keep darting down to make sure the towel is securely covering my naked body.

He looks at me, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly but doesn't say a word.

"Did you hear me? I asked you where Pam is," I repeat, trying to be slightly more polite than the last time.

The assumed expression on his face magnifies and he finally mumbles, "I don't know," and turns on the small flat screen on Pam's dresser. What is he even doing in here if he doesn't know where she is? Doesn't he have his own room? I bite my tongue, trying to keep my rude comments to myself.

"Okay? Well could you like…leave or something so I can get dressed?" I realize he hasn't even noticed I am in a towel, well maybe he has but it doesn't faze him.

"Don't flatter yourself, it's not like I'm going to look at you," He scoffs and rolls over, his hands covering his face. He has a slight accent that I didn't notice before, probably because he was too rude to speak to me. Unsure how I should respond to his rude remark, I huff and walk to my dresser. Maybe he isn't straight, that's what he meant by _"it's not like I'm going to look",_either that or he thinks I'm ugly. I hastily put on a bra and panties, followed by a plain white shirt and khaki shorts.

"Are you done yet?" he asks, snapping the last bit of patience I had.

"Could you be any more disrespectful? I mean honestly, you're in my room while I change and you have the nerve to be rude to me? I did nothing to you, what is your problem?" I shout my voice rose at a much higher volume than I had wanted but by the surprised look on his face, my words had the intended effect on the tattooed boy.

He silently stares at me and while I am waiting for his apology, he bursts into laughter. He looks at me and just laughs. His laugh is a deep and almost lovely sound. It would be much more enjoyable if he wasn't so adamant on being a jerk. Small dimples indent in his cheeks as he continues to laugh and I feel like a complete idiot, unsure what to do or say. I don't usually like conflict and this boy seems like the last person I should start a fight with. The door opens and Pam bursts in.

"Sorry, I'm late. I have a hell of a hangover," she dramatically says and her eyes dart back and forth between the rude one and I.

"Sorry Sookie, I forgot to tell you Eric would be coming by," she shrugs apologetically, taking in the scene in front of her.

I would like to think me and Pam could make our living arrangement work, maybe even build some sort of a friendship, but with her choice of friends, I'm just not sure anymore.

"Your boyfriend is rude," the words tumble out before I can stop them.

This time they both burst into laughter. What is it with people laughing at me? It's starting to get really annoying.

"Eric isn't my boyfriend." She laughs, emphasizing the _not._

"What did you say to her?" She turns and scowls at him. "Eric has a ... unique way of conversing." She explains, looking back to me. Lovely, so basically what she is saying is that Eric is, simply a rude person. He shrugs and changes the channel with the remote in his hand.

"There's a party tonight, you should come with us, Sookie," she offers. It's my turn to laugh at her now. "Parties aren't really my thing. Plus I have to get some things for my side of the room," I look at Eric who, of course is acting as if neither of us are in the room with him.

"C'mon.. it's just one party. You're in college now, just one party won't hurt," she begs. "How are getting to the store, I thought you didn't have a car?" She asks. I can't go to a party.

"I don't even know anyone, besides I was going to skype with Hoyt," I tell her and Eric laughs again, acknowledging that he is paying attention after all, "and I was going to take a bus to the store."

"You do not want to take the bus on a Saturday. They are way too packed, Eric can drop you on the way to his place.. right Eric? And you'll know me at the party. Just come…please?" She presses her hands together in a dramatic plea.

I've only known her for a day, should I trust her? I know that despite how tough she looks, she is quite sweet. But a party?

"I don't know.. and no I don't want Eric to drive me to the store," I say. Eric rolls over across Pam's bed with an amused expression.

"Oh no! I was really looking forward to hanging out with you," he dryly remarks, his voice so full of sarcasm that I want to throw a book at his cocky head.

"Come on Pam, you know this girl isn't going to show at the party," he laughs, his accent pops in every now and then. The nosey side of me, which I admit is quite large, is desperate to ask him where he is from. The mocking grin on his smug face pushes me to prove him wrong.

"Actually, I think I'll come," I say with as sweet of a smile as I can muster. Eric laughs again and Pam squeals before wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Yay! We'll have so much fun!" She shrieks.

I sure hope she's right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I'm thankful when Eric leaves so Pam and I can discuss the party, I need more details to ease my nerves.

"Where is the party? Is it within walking distance?" I ask her as I align my books on the shelf into alphabetical order. It's a habit.

"It's technically a frat party, at one of the biggest frat houses here," her mouth is wide open as she layers more mascara onto her lashes, "It's right off campus so we won't be walking but Ras will pick us up,"

I'm grateful it won't be Eric, even though I know he will be there somehow riding with him seems unbearable. Why is he so rude? If anything he should be grateful that I am not judging him for the way he has destroyed his body with holes and tattoos. Okay maybe I am judging him a little, but not to his face at least. It is just that I didn't see much of a lot of guys walking around with tattoos and piercings around.

"Did you hear me?" Pam asks.

"Sorry.. what?" I hadn't realized my mind has wandered.

"I said let's get ready, you can help me pick my outfit." she says. The dresses she picks out are so inappropriate that I keep looking around for a hidden camera and someone to jump out and tell me it is a joke, I cringe at each one and she laughs, obviously finding my disgust humorous. The dress, no, piece a scrap material.. she chooses is a black dress made out of what looks like fishnet with her red bra showing through, at least the bottom is solid but I get the feeling she would wear it even if it wasn't. The dress barely reaches the tops of her thighs and the heels of her shoes are at least four inches. Her flaming red hair is pulled into a wild bun with curls escaping all over and she has more eyeliner on than ever.

"Did your tattoos hurt?" I ask her as I pull out my maroon dress.

"The first one sort of did, but not as bad as you would think. It's almost like a bee stinging you over and over," she shrugs. Ouch, that sounds very unpleasant.

"That sounds terrible," I tell her and she laughs. It occurs to me that she probably finds me as strange as I find her. It's oddly comforting.

"You're not really wearing that are you?" She gapes at my dress.

My hand slides over the fabric, this is my nicest dress and I didn't bring many clothes with me. Since I skipped on going to the store today, I will have to find time this week. I need to pencil that in before I forget.

"What's wrong with my dress?" I try to hide how offended I am. The maroon material is soft but sturdy, the same material business suits are made of. The collar goes up to my neck and the sleeves are three quarter length, reaching just under my elbows.

"Nothing.. it's just so.. long?" she says.

"It is barely below my knee," I defend my favorite dress.

"It's pretty, I just think it's a little too heavy for a party, you could borrow something of mine?" She offers and I laugh.

"No thanks, I am fine wearing this." I tell her and plug in my curling iron. Once all of my hair is perfectly curled against my face, I push two bobby pins in, one in each side to keep my hair out of my face.

"Do you want to use some of my makeup?" Pam asks and I look in the mirror again.

My eyes always look a little too large for my face but I prefer to wear minimal makeup, I usually just put on a little mascara and lip gloss. I am pretty proud of how well I take care of my skin so why hide it if I don't need to?

"Maybe a little eyeliner?" I say, still unsure. She gives me a small smile and hands me three pencils, One purple, one black and one brown. I roll them around in my fingers deciding between the black and brown.

"The purple will look great with your blue-gray eyes," she says and I smile but shake my head.

"Your eyes are so unique, want to trade?" she jokes.

She has beautiful blue eyes, why would she want to trade with me? I take the black pencil and draw the thinnest possible line around both eyes, earning a proud smile from Pam. Her phone buzzes and she grabs her purse. "Ras is here." she informs me, I grab my purse, smooth my dress and slip on my white toms. She eyes my flat shoes but doesn't comment.

Rasul is waiting out front of the building, rock music blaring out of the rolled down windows. I can't help but glance around to see everyone staring. I keep my head down and just as I look up, I see Eric lean up in the front seat. He must have been bending down. Ugh."

"Ladies." Rasul greets us and Eric shoots me a glare as I climb in behind Pam, getting stuck sitting behind him.

"You do know that we are going to a party not a church right Snooki?" Eric asks with a smirk.

"It's Sookie." I correct him, irritation laced in my voice.

"Sure thing Cookie." He says and I roll my eyes. I will not banter back and forth with him, he is not worth my time.

After what felt like ages we finally pull up to a huge 2 story house with overgrown vines sprawling up the side. THETA XI is painted in black letters on the massive house. It looks like something from a movie. "It's so big, how many people will be here?" I gulp. The lawn is full of people holding red cups, I am way out of my league here.

"A full house, hurry up." Eric says and gets out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

I watch as multiple people high five and shake his hand. No one else that I see is covered in tattoos like him, Rasul and Pam. Maybe I can make some friends here tonight after all.

"Coming?" Pam smiles and I nod as I climb out of the car, making sure to smooth my dress again.

Eric has already disappeared into the house and I hope I don't see him again for the rest of the night, considering the amount of people crammed into this house, I probably won't. I follow Pam and Rasul through the crowded living room and I'm handed a red cup. I try to decline with a polite, "no thank you," but they are already gone so I sit the cup on the counter and continue to walk through the house. We reach a group of people who I automatically assume are Pam's friends. They all are tattooed like her and sitting in a row on the couch and of course Eric is sitting on the right arm of the couch. I avoid looking at him as Pam introduces me to the group.

"This is Sookie, my roommate. She just got here yesterday so I figured I would show her a good time for her first weekend here." She tells them.

One by one they nod or smile at me. They are all so friendly, except Eric of course. A handsome boy with slightly tanned skin reaches out his hand and shakes mine. His hands engulfs mine feeling a little cold from the red cup in his hands but his smile is warm. "I'm Alcide, what are you studying?" He ask me. I notice his eyes take in my outfit and he smiles a little but doesn't say anything.

"I'm a English major," I smile proudly. I hear Eric snort but I ignore him.

"Awesome, I'm into flowers," Alcide laughs and I return one. Flowers? What does that even mean? "Do you want a drink?" He offers before I question his major.

"Oh no, I don't drink," I tell him and he tries to hide his smile.

"Leave it to Pam to bring little miss priss to a frat party," a tiny blonde with pink streaks says under her breath.

I pretend I don't hear her so I don't have to think of a comeback. Miss priss? I am in no way "prissy" I have worked and studied hard to get to where I am and Gran has worked herself to the bone to make sure I have a have a chance at a good future.

"I am going to get some air," I say and turn to walk away. I want to avoid party-drama at all costs. I don't need any enemies when I don't have any friends as it is.

"Do you want me to come?" Pam calls after me.

I shake my head and make my way to the door. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to come to the party. I could be in my pajamas curled up in bed with a novel right now. I could be skyping Hoyt who I miss terribly, I could be doing anything and it would be better than sitting outside this dreadful party with a bunch of drunken idiots. I decide to text Hoyt.

_*I miss you. College isn't so fun so far*_I hit send and sit on the stone wall waiting for his reply. A group of drunk girls walk by giggling and stumbling over their feet. How obnoxious. Hopefully this isn't how everyone in college is.

_*Why not? I miss you too Sook. I wish I was there with you*_I smile at his words.

"Shit sorry!" A male voice says and a second later I feel the cold liquid soak the front of my dress. The guy stumbles and pulls himself up. "My bad, really." He mumbles and sits down.

This party could not get any worse. My dress is soaked with gods knows what type of alcohol and I have nothing to change into. Sighing, I pick up my phone and walk inside to find a bathroom. I push my way through the crowded hall and try to open every door on the way, none of them will budge. I don't even want to think about what people are doing in the rooms. I make my way upstairs and continue my hunt for a bathroom. Finally, one of the doors opens, unfortunately it's not a bathroom. It's a bedroom and even more unfortunate for me, Eric is laying across the bed with the blond/pink haired girl straddling his lap, her mouth covering his. The girl turns around and looks at me as I try to move my feet but they just won't budge.

"Can I help you?" she smirks. Eric sits up with her still on his torso. His face flat, not amused or embarrassed what so ever. He must do this type of thing all the time.

"Oh.. Uhmm.. no. sorry. I am looking for a bathroom, someone spilled a drink on me," I quickly explain. This is so uncomfortable. I'm not surprised to find the two of them embraced this way, the pink haired girl and Eric are perfect for each other. Both tattooed, and rude.

"Okay? So go find a bathroom," she rolls her eyes and I nod, leaving the room. After the door closes I lean my back against it. So far college isn't fun at all. I just can't wrap my head around how a party like this could be considered fun. Instead of trying to find a bathroom, I decide to find the kitchen and clean myself off there. The last thing I want is to open another door and find drunken hormonal teenagers on top of each other. Again.

The kitchen isn't too hard to find but it is way too crowded since most of the alcohol supply is in buckets on the counter. I have to reach around a brunette puking in the sink to grab a paper towel and wet it, as I wipe it over my dress, small white flakes of the cheap paper towel cover the wet spot, making it even worse. I groan and lean against the counter.

"Having fun?" I hear Rasul say. I am relieved to see a familiar face. He smiles sweetly and takes a sip of his drink.

"Not so much.. how long do these parties usually last?"

"All night.. and half the day tomorrow," he laughs and my mouth drops. When would Pam want to leave? "Wait," I begin to panic, "who's going to drive us back to the dorm?" I ask him, well aware of his bloodshot eyes.

"I don't know.. you can drive my car if you want," he offers and I sigh.

"I can't drive your car, if I wreck or get pulled over with underage drinkers in the car I would get in so much trouble," I can't imagine Gran's face as she bails me out of jail.

"It's not a far drive, you should just take my car. You haven't even been drinking. Otherwise you will have to stay here unless you want me to drive. I can ask around to see if someone-"

"No, it's fine. I'll figure it out," this party is becoming more of a problem by the minute.

"Let me know if you need anything," Rasul tells me. He is really a sweet guy, why does he hang out with Eric so much?

"Can you help me find Pam?" I ask him and he starts to laugh. His hand moves up into the air and he points into the next room. I hear my gasp as I spot her. She, along with two other girls are dancing on a table in the living room. A drunk guy climbs up and joins them, his hands gripping Pam's hips. I expect her to smack his hands off but she just smiles and pushes her bottom against him. Oh.

"They're just dancing Sookie," Rasul smiles and gives a quick chuckle at my uneasy expression. They aren't just dancing. they are groping and grinding each other.

"Yea.. I know," I say even though it's not as casual to me. I've never danced that way, not even with Hoyt, and we've been dating for two years now. Hoyt! I feel incredibly guilty that he hasn't crossed my mind since I've arrived. When I pull my phone out I have 3 messages from him.

_*You there Sook?*_

_*Hello? You okay?*_

_*Sookie? Should I call your gran? ..or my mom? I'm getting worried.*_

I dial his number as fast as my fingers will allow, praying that he hasn't called Gran yet. Gran's pretty trusting of my decisions never judging me for the small mistakes I make or trying to force me to be someone I'm not. When Hoyt and I first started dating, his mother was just so happy that her son finally had a girlfriend that she took it upon herself to try and mold me into her perfect future daughter-in-law. I'm only 18, and I know she will lose it if she found out that I am at a party at a fraternity house, my first weekend of college.

"Heyyy.. Sookie!" Pam slurs as she walks into the kitchen. Her arm wraps around mine and she leans her head on my shoulder. "You having fun at this party?" she giggles. She is obviously wasted. "I think I need.. the room is starting to Sookie.. I mean spin," she laughs and her body lurches forward.

"She is going to get sick," I tell Rasul. He nods and lifts her into his arms, draping her body over his shoulders.

"Follow me," he instructs and heads upstairs. We go to a room upstairs and he opens the door, a bathroom. Of course when I needed one I couldn't find it. He places her on the floor by the toilet and she immediately begins to vomit. I look away but grab her hair into my fist and hold it away from her head. After more vomit than I can handle, she stops and Rasul hands me a towel.

"Take her to the room across the hall and lay her on the bed. She is going to need to sleep it off," he says and I nod. I can't leave her here alone, passed out. "You can stay in there too." he says, reading my mind.

"Thank you," I tell him and he smiles and leaves the bathroom. I manage to get her up off the floor and help her walk across the hall, the door opens to a bedroom. My eyes immediately go to the book shelves covering on of the walls. I gently lay a groaning Pam onto the bed and walk over to the books. I scan through the classics, including all of my favorites. I grab Wuthering Heights and pull it off the shelf. It is in bad shape, the pages showing how many times it has been read.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" An beyond angry voice booms. I know that slight accent by now. It's Eric. "I asked you what the hell you are doing in my room?" he repeats, just as harsh as the first time. His long legs stride towards me and he snatches the book out of my hand and he places it back onto the shelf. My mind is whirling. He rudely clears his throat and waves his hand in front of my face.

"Rasul told me to bring Pam in here," my voice is barely audible. He takes a step closer and lets out a deep breath. I gesture to his bed, causing his eyes to follow my hand. "She drank too much and Ras-"

"I heard you the first time," he interrupts. He runs his hand through his hair, clearly upset. Why does he care so much if we are in his room? Wait..

"You're part of this fraternity?" I ask him. There is no hiding the shock in my voice. Eric is far from what I imagine a typical frat boy would be like.

"Yea... So?" he answers and steps even closer. The space between us less than two feet. I try to back away from him but my back hits the bookcase. "Does that surprise you, Snooki?"

"Stop calling me that," he has me cornered.

"That's your name isn't it?" He smirks, his mood slightly lightening.

"For the last time, my name is SOOKIE." I speak the last words clearly in pronunciation so that there is no confusion. "And I would appreciate it if you would say it right." I turn away from him, I have no idea where I am going but I need to get away from him before I slap him.

"She can't stay in here," he says as I reach the door. When I turn around he has the small stud in his lip between his teeth. What made him decide to put a hold in his lip and eyebrow I will never now. That had to have been painful.

"Why not? I thought you guys were friends?"

"We are," he says "but no one stays in my room" his arms cross over his chest and for the first time since I met him, I can make out the shape of one of his tattoos. It's a rose, printed in the middle of his covered forearm. Eric with a rose tattoo?

Feeling brave and annoyed, I let out a laugh. "Oh I see. So only girls who make out with you can come into your room?" As the words leave my mouth his smile grows.

"That wasn't my room. Are you trying to say you want to make out with me? You're not my type sorry," he says and for some reason it hurts my feelings. Eric is far from my type but I would never actually say that to him.

"You're so… you are.." I can't find the words. My feelings are hurt and I am more than embarrassed, annoyed, and exhausted from the party. I stop trying to speak to him, he isn't worth it. "Well you can take her to another room, and I will find a way back to the dorms." I say and head out for the door.

"Goodnight Sookie." Eric says as I slam his door behind me.

I can't help the tears that fall down my cheeks as I reach the bottom of the stairs. I hate college so far and classes haven't even started yet. Why couldn't I just get a roommate that was like me? I should be asleep now, preparing for Monday's classes. I don't belong at parties like this, and I most certainly do not belong hanging out with these types of people. I do like Pam, but I just don't have it in me to deal with these parties and people like Eric. Eric is such a mystery to me, why must he always be so rude? And why does he have all of those books? There is no way a rude, disrespectful, arrogant, smug, tattooed jerk like Eric could possibly enjoy those amazing books. The only thing I can picture him reading is the back of a beer bottle. I am not even sure if I can make my back to the dorms, I have no idea where this house is located. The more I think about my decisions tonight, the more frustrated and stressed I become.

I really should have thought this through; this is exactly why I plan everything so things like this don't happen. The house is still packed and the music is too loud. Rasul's dark hair and tattoos are nowhere to be found, neither is Alcide. Maybe I should just find a random bedroom upstairs and sleep on the floor? There are at least fifteen rooms up there and maybe I will get lucky and no one will come in. But I know better and decide against it. Despite my efforts to conceal my emotions I can't. I go back upstairs, find the bathroom and sit on the floor with my head in between my knees and call Hoyt again. He answers on the second ring.

"Sook? It's late, are you okay?" he says, his voice groggy.

"Yea, no.. I went to a stupid party with my roommate and now I am stuck at a frat house with nowhere to sleep and no way to get back to my room," I sob through the line. I know my problem isn't life or death but I am beyond frustrated at myself for getting into this situation.

"A party? With that red head girl?" he sounds surprised.

"Yea...but she's passed out."

"Whoa, why are you even hanging out with her? She's not someone you should hang out with," he says and it irritates me. I wanted him to tell me it will be okay, not judge me and my choices over the phone.

"That isn't the point Hoyt." I say. The door handle jingles and I sit up. "Just a minute," I call and wipe my eyes in the mirror; the toilet paper smears the liner even more. This is why I don't wear the crap. "I will call you back, someone needs the bathroom." I say and hang up before he can protest. An impatient knock pounds on the door and I groan as I open it, wiping my eyes again. "I said just a min-" I stop as my eyes meet Eric's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I haven't previously noticed the color of his eyes; he hasn't made eye contact with me until now. He looks away quickly and I push past him and walk out of the bathroom. He grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Don't touch me." I snap, jerking my arm from him.

"Have you been crying?" he asks his tone curious. If this wasn't Eric, I might actually think he was concerned for me.

"Just leave me alone Eric," he stands in front of me, his tall frame blocking my movements. I can't take much more of his games, not tonight. "Eric, please I am asking nicely, leave me be. Just save whatever mean comment you are going to say for tomorrow. Please," I beg him, literally. A flash of confusion flashes in his eyes before he opens his mouth.

He watches me for a moment before any words come out, "There's a room down the hall you can sleep in. Pam is already in there," he flatly states. I wait a second for him to say something else, but he doesn't. He just stares at me.

"Okay." I quietly say and he moves out of my way.

"It's the third door on the left," he instructs and heads down the hall. "Goodnight Sookie." I hear as he disappears into his bedroom. What the hell was that? Eric without any rude comments? I know I am in for it if I see him tomorrow. He is probably already planning out all the snide comments he will make to me.

The third room on the left is a plain room, much smaller than Eric's with two small beds. It looks more like a dorm room than the large room Eric has. Maybe he is the leader or something? The more likely explanation is that everyone is afraid of him and he bullied his way into the largest room. Pam is lying across one of the beds so I kick off my shoes and cover her with the blanket before locking the door and lying down on the other bed. My thoughts are all over the place as I fall asleep, images of swallows and blues eyes flow through my dreams.

It takes me a moment to remember where I am when I wake up. The horrible party and the even worse night floods into my memory and I groan as I climb out of bed. Pam is still passed out, I might as well let her sleep while I find out how we are getting back to the dorms. I put my shoes on and unlock the door. Should I knock on Eric's door or try to find Rasul? Is he even part of the frat? It's possible. The hallway is empty and surprisingly clean despite the party last night. I have to step over sleeping bodies as I make my way downstairs.

"Rasul?" I call, hoping to hear a reply. There are at least twenty five people sleeping in the living room alone. The floor is littered with red cups and trash. When I reach the kitchen I try to force myself not to clean it up. This will take the whole frat house all day to clean up after this party. I would love to see Eric cleaning up all this trash, as the thought goes through my head I stifle a giggle.

"What's so funny?" I turn around and of course Eric is entering the kitchen, a trash bag in his hand. He sweeps his arm over the counter top, making the cups fall into the trash bag.

"Nothing. Does Rasul live here too?" He ignores me and continues to clean up. He must be the only one awake and cleaning. Good, he deserves to have to clean this whole mess up. "Does he?" I ask again, more impatient this time. "The sooner you tell me if he lives here or not, the sooner I can leave."

"Now you have my attention, but no he doesn't live here. Does he seem like a frat boy to you?" He smirks.

"No, but neither do you," I snap and his jaw tenses.

He ignores my comment and continues to clean. "Is there a bus that runs close to here?" I ask, not expecting an answer.

"Yep...it's about a block away."

"Could you tell me where it is?"

"It's not that hard to find," the corners of his mouth lift, taunting me.

I roll my eyes and walk out of the kitchen. Eric's momentary lack of rude comments last night was obviously a one-time thing and he was coming at me full force today. After the night I had I can't stand to be around him. I wake up Pam and we walk downstairs.

"Eric said there's a bus stop around the block," I tell her and she laughs.

"There is no way we are taking the bus, Eric will drive us back." she says, her hand resting on my shoulder. "Eric, you ready to take us back now? My head is pounding."

"Yeah, just give me a minute," he says and I scoff. At least he is nice to Pam, I wonder how long they have been friends.

During the drive back to the dorms Pam sings along to whatever metal song is playing through the speakers and Eric rolls all the windows down. Despite my pleas to roll them up. He stays silent the whole way, mindlessly drumming his long fingers against the steering wheel.

"I'll come by later Pam," he tells her as she climbs out of the passenger seat. She nods and waves as I open my door.

"Bye Sookie." he smirks and I roll my eyes following Pam to our dorm.

The rest of the weekend goes quickly and luckily I manage to avoid seeing Eric. I made sure to make a trip to the store on Sunday before he came to the room in order to avoid him. The new clothes I bought fill up my small dresser, as I put them away Eric's obnoxious voice pops in my head _"you know we're going to a party not church"_he said and would most certainly say again if he saw my new clothes. I have decided that I am no longer going to be going to parties with Pam, or anywhere that Eric may be. He isn't good company and he exhausts me mentally.

It's now Monday morning, my first day of college classes and I couldn't be more prepared. I woke up extra early to make sure I could take a shower and not be rushed. My button up shirt and pleated skirt are perfectly ironed and ready to be put on. I plan on leaving soon so I can get to my first class at least fifteen minutes early to ensure that I won't be late.

Pam's alarm goes off but she hits the snooze button. Should I wake her? Her classes may start later than min, or maybe she isn't planning on going. The idea of missing the first day of classes stresses me out but she is a sophomore so maybe she has it under control. Finally, it is time to get dressed and ready to go. I get dressed, re-pin my hair and put my bag over my shoulder. With one last glance in the mirror, I head to my first class. I am grateful that I studied the campus map so I can find my classes easily. When I walk into my freshman history class the room is empty, except for one person.

I choose to sit next to him; he obviously cares about being on time. Just like me.

"Where is everyone?" I ask him and he smiles. He has an adorable smile.

"Probably running across campus to barely make it here on time," he laughs and I instantly like him. That is exactly what I would have said.

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse." I say and give him a friendly smile.

"Aidan James." he says with an equally adorable smile as the first one. We spend the rest of the time before class talking, we are both English majors and he has a girlfriend named Danielle. He doesn't mock me when I tell him Hoyt is a grade below me. I'm really glad that I sat next to him. The class fills up and me and Aidan make a point to introduce ourselves to the professor.

As the day continues, I begin to regret taking five classes instead of four. I rush to my Literature class and barely make it on time. Thank god it is my last class of the day. I am relieved when I see Aidan sitting in the front row, the seat next to him empty. "Hey again," he smiles as I take the seat next to him.

The professor begins the class, handing out the syllabus for the semester and tells the class about himself. I am so glad that college is different from high school, the professors don't make you stand in front of the class and introduce yourself or any other embarrassing and unnecessary things.

Right in the middle of the professor explaining our reading lists, the door opens and my mouth drops. Of course, just when I thought my day was going decently, in stumbles Eric. "Ugh," I say under my breath and Aidan laughs.

"You know Eric Northman?" He asks. Eric must have quite the reputation around the campus if someone as sweet as Aidan knows him.

"Sort of, my roommate is friends with him. He's a jerk," I whisper. Eric's eyes lock on mine and I worry that he heard me. I honestly don't care if he did, it's not like he isn't aware that he is a complete ass. I find myself curious about what Aidan knows about him though, I can't help but ask. "Do you know him?"

"Yes... he's-" he stops talking and his eyes look behind me. I look up and see Eric sliding into the desk next to me. Aidan stays quiet for the rest of the class.

"That is all for today, I will see you all on Wednesday." Professor Hill says and dismisses us.

"I think this will be my favorite class," I tell Aidan and he agrees. His face falls and I turn to see Eric walking next to us.

"What do you want Eric?" I ask, giving him a taste of his own medicine. It doesn't work though, he seems amused.

"Nothing at all. I am so glad we have a class together." he mocks and runs his hands through his hair, shaking it and pushing it up on his forehead.

"I'll see you later Sookie." Aidan says. He looks at Eric one more time and walks the opposite way.

"You would find the lamest kid in class to befriend."

"Don't say that about him, he is sweet and smart. Unlike you." I'm shocked at my harsh words. He really does bring out the worst in me.

"You're becoming more feisty with each chat we have Snoo-" I scowl at him resulting in his laughter. I try to picture him without his tattoos, he is actually attractive but his personality ruins him. "Stop staring at me," he says ad turns the corner, disappearing before I can think of a comeback.

It is finally Friday and my first week of college is almost over. Feeling pleased with the way the week has gone, I plan on taking time from my studying tonight to rent some movies since Pam will most likely be at a party. Having all of my class syllabus's helps makes things easier for me so I can do a lot of the work ahead of time. I grab my bag and leave early, stopping by a coffee shop to grab a coffee to get an extra jump start on the day.

"Sookie right?" A girl's voice says behind me as I wait in line. I turn around to find the blonde with pink streaks haired girl from the party. Ginger I think Pam called her.

"Yea" I answer and turn back around.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" she asks. Sighing, I turn around again and shake my head. "You should, it's going to be awesome" she says and smiles. She runs her tiny fingers over a large swirling tattoo on her forearm. "Too bad, I know Alcide wanted to see you." She says and I can't help but laugh. "What? He was talking about you yesterday."

"I doubt that... but even if he was, I have a boyfriend." I tell her, causing her smile to grow.

"Too bad, we could have double dated," she smirks and I thank god when my order is ready. My hand wraps around the cup too quickly and a little bit of coffee laps over the edge and burns my hand; I curse under my breath and walk away.

Double date with who? Ginger and Eric obviously. No thank you. Alcide was nice and all but Hoyt is everything to me. We haven't spoken much this week but that's only because my schedule is so busy. I send him a quick text telling him I miss him and make my way to my classes.

The day has been great. Aidan and I have been meeting by the bookstore to walk to Literature together. He is leaning against the brick wall and as I reach him he greets me with a big smile.

"I am leaving about thirty minutes into class today, I'm flying home for the weekend." he tells me.

"That sounds exciting!" I tell him; maybe I should go home for the weekend sometime. Gran is only two hours away but I still haven't bought a car yet so I will have to wait.

As promised, Aidan leaves thirty minutes into class and suddenly I am very aware of Eric sitting next to me. In college we can sit wherever we want, a different chair everyday if we want but Eric always sits next to me in the front row. I know does it just to annoy me but I have ignored him all week.

"We will begin our week long discussion of Jane Austen's, Pride and Prejudice starting tomorrow!" Professor Hill announces just as the class ends. I can't help my huge grin; I have read that novel at least ten times. It's one of my absolute favorites.

"Let me guess, you just love Mr. Darcy," Eric says in a mocking tone as I walk outside.

"Actually yes I do." We reach the intersection and I look both ways before crossing the street.

"Of course you do." he laughs, continuing to follow me.

"I am sure you aren't able to comprehend Mr. Darcy's appeal" My mind goes to the massive collection of novels in his room. They couldn't possibly be his. Could they?

"A man who is rude and intolerable being made into a romantic hero? It's ridiculous. If Elizabeth had any sense she would have told him to fuck off,"

I laugh at his choice of words but cover my mouth, stopping myself. I was actually enjoying myself bantering with him, but it would only be a matter of time, minutes if I'm lucky, until he says something hurtful. He has a dimpled grin across his face and I can't help but admire his good looks. Piercings and all.

"So you do agree that Elizabeth is an idiot?" He raises his eyebrow.

"No, she is one of the strongest, most complex characters ever written." I defend. He laughs again and I join him. Something flashes in his eyes and he stops laughing.

"I will see you around Sookie." he says and turns on his heel. What is it with him? Before I can begin to analyze his actions my phone rings. It's Hoyt. I feel an odd sense of guilt as I answer.

"Hey Sook, I was going to text you back but I figured I might as well call." His voice sounds rushed.

"What are you doing? You sound busy."

"No, I'm on my way to meet some friends at Merlotte's." He explains.

"Okay, well I won't keep you. I am so glad its Friday, ready to just be able to relax."

"Are you going to another party? My mom told your Gran, said she was pretty disappointed in you." What? I love that he's close to Gran and his mother but sometimes dating Hoyt is like having an annoying little brother who's always quick to just throw you under the bus. Jason isn't even that bad.

"Listen Hoyt, I've got some errands to run so I'll call you back?"

"Uh... yea. Sure." We exchange "I love you's" before hanging up.

When I get back to my room, Pam is getting ready for the party tonight; I assume it's at Eric's frat house. I log into Netflix and browse the movies, deciding which to watch tonight.

"I really wish you would come, I swear we won't stay this time. Just come for a little bit. Watching movies alone in this small room sounds miserable!" she whines and I laugh. She continues to beg me while she teases her hair and changes into three different dresses. She decides on a white dress that leaves very little to the imagination. The white color of the dress looks really good with her bright red hair. I envy her confidence. I know I have a decent body, curves in all the right places but I am just not comfortable with my body the way she is. I tend to wear clothes that hide my large bust while she tries to make hers draw as much attention as possible.

"I know, I just… ugh! What the heck?" I yell at my laptop screen that is now all black. I try to turn it off and back on but it doesn't change from the black screen.

"It's a sign!" she squeals victoriously. "My laptop is in Rasul's room so you can't use mine." She smirks fluffing her hair again. I really don't want to sit in the dorm alone without anything to do or watch.

"Fine, but we are leaving before midnight." I groan and she jumps up and down, clapping her hands. I change out of my pajamas and put on a new pair of jeans that I haven't worn yet. They are a little tighter than my usual pants but I need to do laundry so I don't have a choice but to wear them. My shirt is a simple black button up, sleeveless shirt with lace trim on the shoulders.

"Wow, I actually like your outfit a lot." Pam tells me. I assume it's a compliment despite the surprise in her voice the she would actually like something I'm wearing. I smile and she tries to offer me eyeliner again.

"Not this time." I tell her, remembering how it smeared from my tears the last time. Why did I agree to back there again?

"Ginger is picking us up instead of Ras, she just sent me a text so she will be here any minute."

"I don't think she likes me." It's not a matter of guessing, I know she doesn't like me.

"She does, she's just too forward sometimes and I think she's intimidated by you."

I scoff. "Intimidated by me? Why on earth would she be intimidated by me?" I laugh.

"I think it's because you're different... compared to the rest of us." she says and smiles. I know I'm different from them but to me they are the "different" ones. "Don't worry about her, she'll be occupied tonight."

"By Eric?" I ask before I can stop myself. I can't help but notice the way she is looking at me with her eyebrow raised.

"No, probably Alcide. She changes guys more than she does a tampon." Talk about harsh.

"She isn't dating Eric?" The image of them making out on the bed comes into my mind.

"No way, Eric doesn't date. He just messes around with a lot of girls but doesn't date anyone. Ever."

"Oh" is all I can manage to say. She gives me a strange smile and grabs her purse.

"Let's go." she grabs my arm and pulls me out the door.

When we get there the party is the exact same as the one from last week, tons of people, drunk people everywhere. Why didn't I just stay in and stare at my ceiling? Ginger disappears as soon as we arrive and I end up getting a spot on the couch and staying there for at least an hour before Eric walks by.

"You look… different." he says as I stand up. His eyes rake down my body and back up. He doesn't even try to be subtle about it. I stay silent and his eyes meet mine. "Your clothes actually fit you tonight." he jokes. I roll my eyes and adjust my shirt, suddenly wishing I was wearing my normal loose clothing. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yes.. I'm surprised that I ended up here again." I say and walk away from him. He doesn't follow, but for some reason I find myself wishing he would have.

A few hours later, Pam is drunk again, well everyone is drunk again. "Let's play truth or dare." Alcide slurs and their small group of tattooed friends gathers around the couch. Ginger passes a bottle of clear to Rasul and he takes a swig. Eric's hand covers his entire red cup as he takes a sip.

They all agree to play a drunken game of truth or dare which couldn't possibly end well for anyone. Another punk looking girl joins the game making it Eric, Alcide, Rasul, Rasul's roommate Jeremy, Ginger, Pam and the new girl. "You should play Sookie." Ginger says with a wicked smile.

"No, I'd rather not." I tell her and look away.

"Like she would actually play, she would have to stop being a prude for five minutes." Eric tells them and they laugh, except for Pam. His words anger me, I am not a prude. Okay, I admit that I'm not by any means wild but I am no prude. I glare at Eric and sit down cross legged in their stupid little circle in between Rasul and the new girl. Eric laughs and whispers something to Alcide before they start.

The first few truths and dares included Rasul being dared to chug an entire beer can, Ginger being dared to flash the group (which she did) and finding out that Pam has her nipples pierced.

"Truth or dare Sookie?" Rasul asks and I gulp.

"Truth?" I squeak. Eric laughs and mutters "of course". I ignore him and Rasul rubs his hands together.

"Are you a virgin?" He asks and I choke on my own breath. No one seems fazed by the intrusive question besides me. I feel the heat in my cheeks and the humor in everyone's faces.

"Well?" Alcide asks. Despite how much I want to run away and hide, I just nod. Of course I'm a virgin, the furthest Hoyt and I have gone sexually is making out and him touching my bottom; through my jeans of course.

No one seems surprised by my answer, just intrigued. "So you have been dating Hoyt for two years and you haven't had sex?" Pam asks and I shift uncomfortably. I just shake my head.

"Eric's turn." I say a little too enthusiastically, hoping to take the attention off of me… hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Dare" Eric answers before I even ask him. What should I dare him to do? I know he will do whatever it is just because that is how he is. "I… hmm. I dare you to .."

"To what?" He says impatiently. I almost dare him to say something nice about each person in the group but I decide against it, however amusing it would have been.

"Take your shirt off and keep it off the entire game." Ginger answers for me and I have never been more grateful. Not because Eric will be taking his shirt off but because I couldn't think of anything for him to do.

"How juvenile." He says but lifts his shirt over his head. My eyes go directly to his long torso. The way the blank ink is painted across his surprisingly tan skin is somehow appealing. Under what looks like a foreign tribal he has what looked like an oak tree. A dark illustration of the tree showed the branches withering away with close to almost no leaves to show life. His arms had many more tattoos than I expected, small seemingly random tattoos are scattered along his shoulders and hips.

Pam nudges me and I tear my eyes away from him praying that no one saw me staring. The game continues and Ginger kisses Jeremy and Alcide, Pam tells us about her first time having sex and Rasul and the new girl kiss. How did I find myself in the middle of this group of hormonal college students?

"Sookie, truth or dare?" Jeremy asks.

"Why even ask? We know she will say truth." Eric interrupts.

"Dare" I say, surprising them and myself.

"Hmm... I dare you to.. Take a shot of vodka." Jeremy smiles.

"I don't drink."

"That's the point."

"Look, if you don't want to do it…" Rasul starts to say and I look over at Eric and Ginger sharing a laugh at my expense.

"Fine, one shot". I say meeting Eric's eyes.

Seconds later I am handed the clear bottle of vodka. I mistakenly put my nose against the top, smelling the foul liquid. It burns my nostrils and I scrunch my nose, trying to ignore the chuckles behind me. I try not to think of all the mouths that have been on the top of the bottle before I tilt it back and take a drink. The vodka feels hot and burns my tongue all the way down to my stomach but I manage to swallow it. It tastes horrible. The group claps and laughs a little, except for Eric. If I didn't know him any better I would think he was mad or disappointed? He is a strange. I can feel the heat in my cheeks and the small amount of alcohol in my veins that grows with each round that I am dared to take. I oblige, I have to admit I am pretty relaxed for once, I feel good.

"Same dare." Alcide laughs and takes a swig of the vodka before handing it to me. I don't even remember the dares and truths that have been happening around me for the last few rounds. This time I take two big gulps before it's ripped from my grasp.

"I think you've had enough." Eric says and hands the bottle to Rasul, who takes a drink. Who the hell is Eric to tell me when I've had enough? Everyone is still drinking so I can too. I grab the bottle back from Rasul and take a drink again, making sure to give Eric a smirk as the bottle touches my lips.

"I can't believe you have never been drunk before, it's fun right?" Alcide asks and I giggle. Thoughts of irresponsibility flood my mind but I push them back. It's only one night.

"Eric, truth or dare?" Ginger asks. He answers "dare" of course.

"I dare you to kiss Sookie." she says and gives a fake smile. Eric's eyes go wide and I want to run away.

"No, I have a boyfriend." I tell them, making them laugh at me for the hundredth time tonight. Why am I even hanging out with people who keep laughing at me?

"So.. it's just a dare. Just do it." Ginger pressures me.

"No, I'm not kissing anyone." I snap and stand up. Eric just takes a drink from his cup. I hope he is offended; actually I don't care if he is. He hates me and is extremely rude anyways. As I get to my feet, the full effect of the vodka hits me. I wobble trying to pull myself together and walk away from them. Through the crowd, I manage to find the front door. As soon as it opens, the fall breeze hits me. I close my eyes and breathe in the fresh air before going to sit on the familiar stone wall. Before I realize what I am doing, my phone is in my hands, dialing Hoyt.

"Hello?" He says, the familiarity of his voice makes me miss more.

"Hey.. babe." I say and laugh. We do not call each other ridiculous pet names.

"Sook, are you drunk?" His voice is full of judgment. I shouldn't have called him.

"No.. of course not." I lie and hang up the phone. I press my finger down on the power button, I don't want him to call back. He is ruining my buzz.

I stumble back inside, ignoring the whistles and crude comments from drunk that frat guys. I grab a bottle of brown liquor off the counter in the kitchen and take a drink, too big of a drink. It tastes worse than the vodka and burns even worse. My hands fumble for a cup of anything to get the taste out of my mouth. I end up opening the cabinet and using a real glass to pour some water from the sink, making sure to put the glass in the sink afterwards.

"Excuse me," a blonde with an attitude pushes past me and tosses an empty cup into the sink.

The water helps the burn a little, but not much. The groups of my "friends" are still sitting in a circle playing their stupid game. Are they my friends? I don't think they are. They only want me around so they can laugh at my inexperience. How dare Ginger dare Eric to kiss me, she knows that I have a boyfriend. Unlike her, I don't go around kissing everyone. I have only kissed two boys in my life, Hoyt and Johnny, a freckled faced kid in the third grade who kicked me in the shin afterwards. Would Eric have gone along with it? I doubt it. His lips are so pink and full, my head plays an image of Eric leaning over to kiss me and my pulse begins to race.

What the hell? Why am I thinking about kissing him? I am never drinking again. Minutes later, the room begins to spin and I feel dizzy. My feet lead me upstairs to the bathroom and I sit in front of the toilet, expecting to throw up. Nothing happens. I groan and pull myself up. I am more than ready to go back to the dorms but I know Pam won't be ready for hours.

Before I can stop myself, my hand is turning the knob on Eric's bedroom door. It looks the same as before only this time the room is moving around beneath my feet. The copy of Wuthering Heights is missing from the shelf where it was but I find it on the bedside table, next to Pride and Prejudice. Eric's comments about the novel replay through my mind. He has obviously read it before, and understood it which is rare for our age group. Maybe he had to read it for class before, that's why. But why is this copy of Wuthering Heights out? I grab it and sit on the bed, opening the book halfway through. My eyes scan the pages and the room stops spinning.

I am so lost in the world of Catherine and Heathcliff, that when the door opens, I don't hear it.

"What part of no one can come in my room did you not understand last time?" Eric booms. His angry expression surprises but humors me at the same time.

"S..sorry. I."

"Get out." He spits and I glare at him. The vodka is still fresh in my system, too fresh to let Eric yell at me.

"You don't have to be such a jerk!" My voice coming out much louder than I had intended.

"You are the one in my room. Again after I told you not to be. So get out!" He yells, stepping closer to me.

"Why don't you like me?" I'm not exactly sure what possessed me to ask him this. I don't think my already wounded ego can take the answer.

"Why are you asking me this?" He glares right back at me.

"I don't know. Maybe because I have been nothing but nice to you and you are always rude to me. I thought we could be friends." How stupid does that sound?

"Us? Friends?" He laughs. "Isn't it obvious why we can't be friends?"

"No it isn't." I snap.

"Well for starters you are too uptight, you probably grew up in some perfect little model home that looks like every other house on the block, your parents probably bought you everything you wanted and you never had to want for anything. With your stupid pleated skirts, I mean honestly who dresses like that at 18?" He says and my mouth falls open.

"You ignorant asshole! You know nothing about me! My life is far from perfect! My mom passed away before I was even old enough to form any type of memories of her. My dad left before I could even catch his glance. I've been living with my Gran for all of my life in a raggedy old house and have worked hard despite her old age to ensure that I could have the option of going to college. I got my first job at 16 to help with bills and I happen to like my clothes by the way so sorry if I don't dress like a slut like all the girls around you! For someone who tries too hard to stand out and be different, you sure are judgmental!" I scream watching him ball his fists. I feel the tears prick my eyes and turn around to wipe them before he notices.

"You know what, I don't want to be friends with you anyways." I tell him and reach for the door handle. The vodka has me feeling brave and bold, which is what probably caused me to scream at Eric.

"Where are you going?" He asks. He is so unpredictable and moody.

"I am going to the bus stop so I can go back to my room and never, ever come back here again. I am done trying to be friends with any of you."

"It's too late to take the bus alone."

"You are not seriously trying to act like you care if something happened to me." I laugh. I can't keep up with him.

"I am not saying I do.. I am just warning you. It's a bad idea."

"Well Eric, I don't have any other options. Everyone is drunk, including me." I say and the tears come. I am humiliated that Eric of all people is seeing me cry, again.

"Do you always cry at parties?" He asks with a small smile.

"Apparently, since these are the only parties I have ever attended." I reach for the door again and open it.

"Sook." He says softly. His face is unreadable. The room starts spinning again and I grab onto the dresser next to his door. "You okay?" He asks. I nod even though I feel nauseous. "Why don't you just sit down for a few minutes, then you can go to the bus station."

I nod again. I walk back out and once again he calls my name. "You can sit in here… I guess." He says and lets out a deep breath.

"I thought no one was allowed in your room?" I ask with a smirk.

"This is the first and last time." He snaps. "If you throw up in my room.." He warns.

"I think I just need some water." I say and move to stand up.

"Here." He offers me his red cup.

"I said water, not beer." I roll my eyes and push his cup away.

"It is water, I don't drink." He says. A noise between a gasp and a laugh escapes my lips. "Surprised?" He asks and I nod.

"You're not going to sit here and babysit are you?" I really just want to be alone in my drunken state. I am starting to feel guilty for yelling at Eric. "You bring out the worst in me." I say aloud, not meaning to.

"Ouch. That's harsh." He says his tone serious. "And yes, I am going to sit here and babysit you. You are drunk for the first time in your life, and you have a habit of touching my things when I am not around." he says and takes a seat on his bed. I grab the cup of water and take a drink, I can taste a hint of mint on the rim and can't help but think about how Eric's mouth would taste. God, I am never drinking again.

After a couple minutes of silence Eric finally speaks up. "Can I ask you a question?" The look on his face tells me I should say no but I can't help but nod in response. "What do you want to do after college?" He asks and I laugh. That is the last thing I thought he would ask. I assumed he would ask why I'm still a virgin or why I don't drink.

"Well, I want to be an author or a publisher, whichever comes first." I probably shouldn't have been honest with him, he will just make fun of me. Feeling brave, I ask him the same question earning me an eye roll from him but no answer. "Are those your books?"

"They are." he mumbles.

"Which is your favorite?"

"I don't have a favorite."

I sigh and pick at a small fray on my jeans. There shouldn't be fray already, they are new but I will worry about that later. "Does Mr. Roger's know you're at a party again?" He smirks.

"Mr. Rogers?" I don't get it.

"Your boyfriend. He is the biggest square I have ever seen."

"Don't talk about him like that, he is.. he's nice." I stutter. Eric laughs and I stand up. He doesn't even know Hoyt at all to have an opinion on him. "You could only dream of being as nice as he is." I snap.

"Nice? That's the first word that comes to your mind when talking about your boyfriend? Nice is your 'nice' way of calling him boring."

"He isn't boring. You don't know him."

"I know that he is boring. I could tell by his cardigan and loafers." Eric's head rolls back in laughter and I can't ignore his smile.

"He doesn't wear loafers." I say covering my mouth so I don't laugh with him at my boyfriend's expense. I grab the water and take a drink.

"Well he's been dating you for two years and hasn't fucked you yet, I would say he's a square." He says and I spit the water back into the cup.

"What the hell did you just say?" Just when I thought we could get along he goes and ruins it.

"You heard me Snoo-." I growl and throw the half empty cup of water at his face. His reaction is exactly what I hoped for. Complete shock. His large hand wipes off the excess water as I storm out of the room. He is so infuriating, decent one minute than completely crude the next. I push my way through the crowd and find the kitchen again. The anger I feel has overcome my nausea and all I want is another drink. I have to get Eric's smirk out of my head.

I spot the back of Alcide's head through the crowd and walk towards him. He is sitting with a cute preppy boy who happens to be holding a bottle of liquor.

"Hey Sookie, this is my friend Liam." He says introducing us. Liam smiles at me and I return it before eyeing the bottle of alcohol in his hand. He must have noticed me staring at it because he held it out for me.

"Want some?" He asks passing me the bottle. I reach for it placing it at my lips. The familiar burn feels good, it ignites my body and I momentarily forget about Eric.

"Have you seen Pam?" I ask and Alcide but he shakes his head.

"I think her and Jeremy skipped out already." She left? What the hell? I should care more but the vodka screws my judgment and I find myself thinking that Pam and Jeremy would make a cute couple. Three drinks later and I'm feeling amazing. This must be why people drink all the time. I vaguely remember promising myself that I will never drink again but at the moment it doesn't seem that bad.

Fifteen minutes later, Alcide and Liam have me laughing so hard that my stomach hurts. They are much better company than Eric. "You know… Eric is a real ass." I tell them and we all laugh.

"Yea, he can be sometimes." Alcide agrees and snakes his arm around me. I want to move it but I don't want to make it awkward because I know he doesn't anything by it. Minutes turn to hours and I haven't seen Eric or Pam. The crowd starts to die down and I start to feel tired. It dawns on me that I have way to get back to my room.

"Do the buses run all night?" I slur. Alcide just shrugs and says he doesn't know. "I'll be back." I tell him and make my way through the hallway. One again the effects of vodka become known as I take my steps. "Ugh, just who I wanted to see," I groan as Eric's tall figure, tattooed arms, muscular tattooed arms, beautiful blonde hair come into view. I hope I'm not drooling.

"So you and Al then?" His voice is thick with an emotion that I can't quite register.

"I am trying to find the bus" I say attempting to push past him when he grabs my arm. He has no boundaries. "Let go." I seethe looking for another cup to toss in his face.

"Chill out. It's 3 am. There is no bus so you're stuck spending the night again." His smile is so smug that it makes me want to smack it right off of his face. "Unless you want to go home with Alcide." My hand rises giving him a sight of a finger I have never used towards anyone. Ever. Gran would have my behind for this sort of foul behavior. I hear him chuckle as I walk towards the stairs hoping the room I stayed in with Pam the last time is empty.

When I enter the room I immediately lock the door behind me. I see that one of the beds is already occupied by a snoring drunk guy. I look over at the comatose snoring man who looked like a giant on a dwarf's bed and I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon.

The tiredness I felt downstairs has somehow faded, my mind going back to Eric and his comment about how Hoyt hasn't slept with me yet. It may seem strange to Eric, who sleeps with a different girl every weekend, but Hoyt is a gentleman. We don't need to have sex, we have fun together doing other things like… well… we go to the movies and go for walks. This is why I promised not to drink again, because my mind doesn't function correctly. I find myself staring at the ceiling, counting the tiles to try to sleep. The moment my eyes finally close I hear the drunk guy rustling around on the other bed. I ignore it and begin to drift off.

"I haven't seen you around here before" a deep voice slurs. I jump up and his head bumps my chin, causing me to bite my tongue hard. He puts his hand on the bed, inches away from my thighs. His breathing is ragged and I gag. My small arm flies up to push his shoulder, trying to get him away from me. It doesn't work, he just laughs.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to have some fun." He says and licks his lips, leaving a string of saliva down his chin. My stomach turns and the only thing I can think to do is kick him. He grabs his knee and stumbles back giving me my chance to run. My shaky fingers fumble with the lock and finally it opens. The few people in the hallway give me odd stares as I rush past them. "Come on, come back here!" I hear the disgusting voice say as it follows me down the hall. I don't remember the hallway being this long before. The party goes don't seem to be phased by a girl being chased down the hall. He is now only a foot away from me, stumbling over his own feet giving me a few extra seconds.

Where will I even go? My feet take me down the hall and to the left to the only place that I know in this damned fraternity house.

"Eric! Eric please open the door!" I yell banging on the door with one hand while turning the door knob.

"Eric!" I scream again and the door flies open. I don't know what made me come to his room of all places but I would rather take Eric's verbal assault over the drunk guy trying to have his way with me.

"Sookie?" He wipes his eyes with his hand. He is wearing black boxer briefs... ONLY black boxer briefs and his hair is sticking up all over. Ironically, I'm more surprised by how good he looks than the fact that he hasn't called me 'Snooki'.

"Eric, please can I come in? This guy…" I say and look behind me. Eric pushes past me and looks down the hall. His eyes meet the drunk guy and the creep changes from scary to frightened. He looks at me one more time before turning around and walking back down the hall. What the hell was that?

"Do you know him?" My voice is shaky and small.

"Yea, get inside" he says and pulls by my arm into his room. I can't help but watch the way his muscles move under his inked skin as he walks back to his bed. His back has no tattoos on it, I find that strange since his chest, arms and stomach are covered. He rubs his eyes again. "Are you okay?" His voice is raspier than ever from just being woken up.

"Yea… I'm sorry for coming her and waking you up." Why am I apologizing to Eric? He should be apologizing to me. But he did just help me escape from the creep.

He runs his hand through his messy hair and he sighs. "Don't worry about it. Did he touch you?" he asks. There is no trace of sarcasm or humor in his expression.

"No, he tried. I was dumb enough to lock myself in that room with a drunk stranger so I suppose it's my fault." The idea of him touching me makes me want to cry, again. Why am I so emotional in this house of all places?

"It's not your fault. You aren't used to this type of… situation." his voice is kind and understanding, complete opposite of his usual voice. I walk across the room towards the bed silently asking him for permission. He pats the bed and I sit down with my hands in my lap.

"I have no plans on getting used to it. This really is the last time I'm coming here, or to any parties for that matter. I don't know why I even tried, and that guy… he was just so…"

"Don't cry, Sookie" He whispers. I hadn't realized I was. He brings his hand up and I fight the urge to flinch away. What is he doing? The pad of his thumb captures the tear before it rolls down my cheek. My lips part in surprise from his gentle touch. Who is this guy and where is the snarky rude Eric? I look up to meet his blue eyes and his pupils dilate. "I hadn't noticed the gray in your blue eyes before." he says so low that I lean in closer.

His hand is still on my face and my mind is racing. He takes his lip ring between his teeth pulling half of his bottom lip in his mouth. Eric removes his hand from my face and I look at his lips once more. My conscious and my hormones are battling out right now. It's not long before my conscious loses and I crash my lips against his, catching him off guard.

I feel Eric's sharp intake of breath as my lips touch his. I have no idea what I am thinking or why I haven't stopped but I can't. Eric's mouth tastes just like I had imagined it would, sweet with the faint hint of mint. His warm tongue runs along mine and I can feel the cold metal of his lip ring on the corner of my mouth. I feel like my body's been ignited. He brings his hand to my face, cupping my flushed cheeks before both of his hands go to my hips.

He pulls back a little and plants a small kiss on my lips, "Sook," he breaths and brings his mouth back to mine sliding his tongue in once more.

My mind is no longer in charge; the sensation has taken over every fiber of me. Eric pulls me by my hips closer to him as he lays back never breaking the kiss. Unsure of what to do with my hands, I place them against his chest as I climb onto his torso. His skin is hot and his chest is moving up and down from his rapid breathing. He pulls his mouth away from mine and I whimper at the loss of contact. I hear a chuckle as his mouth moves to my neck and I feel every swipe and lick his tongue makes, the feeling is incredible. He grabs a hold of my hair to keep my head just above his as he continues to kiss my neck. His teeth graze my collarbone and I moan, the feeling shoots down my whole body as he gently sucks on my skin. I would be embarrassed if I wasn't so intoxicated, by Eric and alcohol. I have never been kissed like this by anyone, not even Hoyt. Hoyt!

"Eric… stop." I don't recognize my voice. It's low and husky and mouth is incredibly dry. "Eric!" I say again, my voice much clearer and stern. His grip on my hair loosens letting his hands fall to his sides. I look into his eyes, they are much darker yet softer and his lips are a deeper pink and swollen. "We can't." I say despite the fact that I want to keep kissing him.

The softness in his eyes disappears within seconds and he pulls himself up knocking me off to the other side of the bed. What just happened? "I'm sorry" are the only words I can think to say. My heart feels like it will explode at any second.

"Sorry for what?" He asks walking over to his dresser and pulling out a black t-shirt. My eyes travel down his body noticing how much tight his boxers got. I flush and look away.

"For.. stopping" Or for kissing him, I'm not exactly sure if I am.

He seems uninterested. "Okay?"

"Or for kissing you. I don't know why I did that." I tell him avoiding his gaze.

"It was just a kiss, people kiss all the time."

"Can we not make a big deal of it then?" I ask, I would be humiliated if he told anyone. This isn't me, I don't get drunk at parties and cheat on my boyfriend.

"Trust me; I don't want anyone to know about this either. Now stop talking about it." He snaps.

"You're back to yourself now I see." My tone harsh.

"I never was anyone else. Don't think that because you kissed me against my will might I add that we have some sort of bond now."

Wow. Against his will? I can still feel the way his hand gripped my hair, the way he pulled me on top of him, and the way his lips formed "Sook" before kissing me again. "You could have stopped me." I say standing to my feet.

"Hardly" he scoffs and I am wounded. He makes me too emotional. I am humiliated and hurt by the way he is basically saying that I forced him to kiss me. I turn away and head for the door.

"You can stay in here tonight since you have nowhere else to go" he says quietly and I shake my head. I don't want to be near him. He will offer me the choice to stay in his room so that I think he is a decent person, then when my back is turned he would probably set it on fire, or cut all my hair off when I'm sleeping.

"No thanks." I say walking out of his room. When I reach the stairs I hear his faint voice call my name but I ignore it and keep going. The cool breeze feels wonderful against my skin; I sit on the familiar stone wall and turn my phone back on. It's almost four in the morning. I should be waking up in an hour to get an early shower and start studying, yet here I am sitting on this broken stone wall, alone in the dark. I read through my text messages from Hoyt and of course he told his mother; yet I can't even find it in myself to be upset with him. I just cheated on him.

Letting out a sigh I type in the address of my dorm building into the navigation on my phone and start to walk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The streets are dark and quiet once I get away from the frat block. The other houses aren't as big as Eric's. There are so many things I don't understand about him. Why is he in a fraternity with a bunch of preppy rich kids if he is punk, and why does he go from hot to cold so quickly? I don't know why I even bother to waste my time thinking about him, I still can't believe I kissed him. That was the biggest possible mistake I could have made and the second I let my guard down around him he attacked, worse than ever. I am not stupid enough to trust that he won't tell anyone but I hope his embarrassment of kissing me will keep him quiet. I will deny it until the grave if anyone finds out.

After an hour of being lost and then an hour and a half of walking, I finally reach the campus stopping at the coffee house to grab a cup. I might as well stay awake. I need to have a serious talk with Hoyt about telling his mother things. I'm an adult now and Gran doesn't need to know about every little thing that I do, especially from the mouth Mrs. Fortenberry. My legs and feet hurt by the time I reach my room and I sigh in relief as I turn the knob. "You've got to be kidding me!" I half scream at the sight of Eric sitting on my bed.

"Where were you?" He asks calmly. "I drove around trying to find you for almost two hours."

What?

"Why the hell would you be looking for me?" I ask in disbelief. Better question would be why he didn't just offer to take me home earlier. More importantly, why didn't I ask him as soon as I found out he hadn't been drinking? Oh that's right, because there is no way he would have done anything nice for me.

"Because... because I don't think it is a good idea for you to be walking around at night, alone."

I laugh at his words. He furrows his brows, frowning at me and I laugh harder.

"Get out Eric." I say in between laughs.

I'm not laughing because I find this funny, I'm laughing because I'm too drained to do anything else. He looks at me and runs his hand through his hair. In the little time that I have known this frustrating man that is Eric Northman, I have learned that he does that when he is either stressed or uncomfortable. I hope it's both right now.

"Sookie, I.." He's cut off by a knock on my door.

"Sookie." It's Gran.

"Eric.. Get in the closet." I whisper and grab his arm yanking him off the bed. I don't know exactly how Gran will react to having a boy in my room who isn't Hoyt.

"I am not hiding in a closet, you're eighteen." He says stating the obvious.

I groan in frustration when she knocks again. I check the mirror, wiping under my eyes than smearing some toothpaste on my tongue to conceal the smell of vodka. When I open the door Gran and Jason are standing side by side. Gran has a smile on her face as Jason has his intimidating stare directed towards my unwanted guest.

I lean into her for a hug before wrapping my arms around my brother who hasn't broken eye contact from Eric.

"Sookie why didn't you tell us you were entertaining guest?" She asks smiling politely towards him. "I'm Sookie's Gran." she says reaching her hand out towards Eric. At first he just stares at it awkwardly before glancing at me.

"I'm Eric. Eric Northman." He finally answers shaking her hand. It's almost as if he's afraid of manners. "It's nice to meet you." He says with an awkward smile and I have to fight to stifle my laughter.

"I'm Jason. Sookie's older brother." He says mimicking Gran's gesture.

"Eric." He says locking in Jason's hand and stare. Jesus.

"You a friend of Sookie's?" Jason's asks beginning his interrogation.

"More of an acquaintance."

"Uh huh. What business would an acquaintance have in my baby sister's dorm room?" Oh God.

"He was just making sure I got home safely Jason. Nothing else." I respond for him. "As a matter of fact, Eric here was just leaving."

"I was?" Eric asks not breaking Jason's stare. Jason has always been that guy that no one would ever dare mess with, especially when it came down to his little sister and Gran. I don't doubt Jay's ability to hold his own, however seeing him stand up to Eric is like watching Captain America trying to take on The Hulk.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast Eric?" Gran asks and I choke on air.

"What?" Eric, Jason and I ask at the same time in shock.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" No. No. No.

"No." Jason answers for him earning him a slap on the arm from Gran.

"Jason Stackhouse, where are your manners?" She scolds him.

"Gran I don't think Eric can." I say eyeing him. "He has a thing.. that he has to do, before it closes." Gran looks from Eric to me.

"Right." He finally says walking towards the door. "I uh.. have that thing. So I should go" He gestures to the door.

"Well there is always next time." Gran says with a soft smile. Sometimes I feel like she's just_ too_ nice for her own good, yet that is what I have always loved about Gran.

"Yea, sure." Eric says as I practically push him out the door. "Sookie-" He doesn't even finish his sentence before I gently shut the door. I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Shall we?" I ask reaching for a jacket before exiting the room.

Breakfast with Jason and Gran was exactly what I needed. We spent the morning catching up on my first weeks of college and how I have made some friends. Jason tells us he's been promoted to supervisor now of his road crew, which probably won't be much different from what he was doing before; absolutely nothing. When it comes to work and pretty much all of his life Jason has relied heavily on his good looks and charm. I on the other hand like to add brains to my life.

It's almost like we're back in Gran's house like before and it's just the three of us against the world as a family.

We go to the mall and roam around for a bit. Gran takes me to one of the salons inside and I get my hair trimmed adding some layers into it. It still hangs down my back but with my new cut it now has more volume and looks so much better.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly. I say my goodbyes to Gran and Jay which later results in Jason giving me a lecture of being responsible while I'm here and I try my best to not roll my eyes. Jason is the last person I would ever take seriously when it's a lecture about the responsibility that comes with great power. By the time I get back to campus it's a little after one in the afternoon and I am exhausted. I feel a tinge of disappointment when I find my dorm room empty, I'm not sure if I was hoping to see Pam or someone else. I don't even bother taking my shoes off before I crash on my bed. I'm too tired and in desperate need of sleep.

I sleep the entire day and when I wake up Pam is asleep in her bed. We will have to catch up on where she went Saturday and most of Sunday. I stop by the coffee house and grab my usual before heading to my first class. Aidan is waiting for me with a smile. We are interrupted by a girl asking for directions and we don't t get the chance to catch up until we are walking to our last class of the day. The class that I have been dreading but anticipating all day.

"How was your weekend?" He asks and I groan.

"It was terrible actually. I went to another party with Pam." I tell him and he makes a sour face and laughs. "I'm sure your weekend was much better, how is Danielle?"

His smile grows at the mention of her name and I realize I haven't mentioned Hoyt at all to him. Aidan tells me about Danielle applying to a ballet company in New York and how happy he is for her. I wonder if Hoyt's eyes light up when talks of me like Aidan's does as he talks about his girlfriend. He tells me how His father and step-mother were so thrilled to see him and that he did miss his mom while he was gone. His mother must live here or close to here.

"Won't it be hard if she lives so far?" I ask him as we take our seats.

"Well we are already from each other now and it works. Besides, I want the best for her and if New York is the best thing for her, then that's where I want her to be." he says as the professor walks in silencing us. We dive into Pride and Prejudice and the class ends too soon.

"You cut your hair." I turn around to see Eric behind me. He and Aidan exchange awkward stares and I try to think of what to say to him. I hope he won't mention the kiss in front of Aidan, he wouldn't. Would he? Yes, yes he would.

"Oh, hey Eric." I say and he smiles, his small dimples deeper than ever.

"How was your weekend?" His expression is so smug. I pull Aidan by the arm.

"Good, see you around." I yell nervously and Eric laughs.

"What was that about?" Aidan asks, obviously catching on to my strange behavior.

"Nothing, I just don't like him."

"At least you don't have to see him often." there is something behind his voice. Does he know about the kiss?

"Uhm… yea.. Thank god."

"I wasn't going to say anything because I don't want you to associate me with him, but Eric's dad is sort of dating my mom." he smiles nervously.

"What? Eric's dad lives here? Why is Eric here, where is his accent from? If his dad lives here why doesn't he live with him?" I flood him with questions before I can stop myself. He looks confused but less nervous than a moment ago.

"He's from Sweden, his dad and my mom live close to campus but Eric and his dad don't have a good relationship. Don't mention any of this to him, please. We already don't like each other as it is." he says and a thousand more questions come to my mind but I stay quiet as he goes back to talking about Danielle.

When I get back to my room Pam isn't back yet. Her classes run two hours past mine. While I lay out my books and notes to prepare for my study session, I call Hoyt. He doesn't pick up, he must be busy. I wish he was here at college with me, it would make things so much easier and more comfortable. We could be studying or watching a movie together right now.

My guilt about kissing Eric is consuming me, Hoyt is so sweet and he doesn't deserve to be cheated on. I am lucky to have him in my life, he is always there for me. Over the years, our friendship turned into more and neither of us have ever date anyone else since. I text him that I love him and decide to take a small nap before I begin studying. I pull out my planner and check my work one more time, I can surely fit in a twenty minute nap.

Not even ten minutes into my nap, there is a knock on the door. Pam must've forgotten her key. But of course it isn't Pam. It's Eric.

"Pam isn't back yet." I say and walk back to my bed, leaving the door open for him. Why does he even bother to knock, I know Pam gave him an extra key in case she ever locked herself out. I'll have to talk to her about that.

"I'll wait." he says and sits down on Pam's bed.

"Suit yourself." I groan and ignore his chuckle as I pull the blanket over my body and close my eyes. There is no way I am going to be able to sleep knowing that Eric is in my room, but I'd rather pretend to be asleep than face the awkward or rude talk we are bound to have. I try to ignore the sound of him gently tapping the headboard of her bed and my alarm goes off.

"You going somewhere?" He asks and I roll my eyes even though he can't see me.

"No, I was taking a twenty minute nap." I tell him and sit up.

"You set an alarm to be sure your nap is only twenty minutes?" he laughs.

"Yea I do." What's it to him anyway? All he does is mock me.

I grab my books and lay them neatly in order of my class schedule and stack the notes for each class on top of them. "Are you OCD or something?" He asks.

"No, I just like things a certain way. There is nothing wrong with being organized." I snap and he laughs. Of course he does. I refuse to look at him but I can see him moving and standing up off the bed. Please don't come over here. Please don't come.. And now he is standing over me. He grabs my Literature notes and I reach up to grab it back, but like the annoying jerk that he is he lifts it higher so that I have to stand to grab it.

He tosses them in the air and they fall to the ground in a scattered mess. "Pick it up." I demand and he smirks before grabbing my Sociology notes and doing the same. I scramble to grab them before he steps on them and he laughs. "Eric stop!" I yell and he does the same with the next stack. Infuriated, I stand up and shove him away from my bed.

"Someone doesn't like their stuff being messed with." he says, still laughing.

"No! I don't!" I yell and go to shove him again. He steps towards me and grabs my wrists, pushing me back against the wall. His face is inches from mine and I am breathing way too hard. I want to scream at him to get off of me and let me go, demand that he picks up my work and puts it back, slap him or make him leave, but I can't. I am frozen against the wall and mesmerized by his blue eyes burning into mine.

"Eric please," I finally find the words.

I'm not sure if I'm begging him to let me go or to kiss me. My breathing still hasn't slowed and his is increasing. Seconds feel like hours and he removes one of his hands from my wrists but his other hand is large enough to hold both. For a second I think he may slap me but his hand moves up to my cheekbone and he gently tucks my hair behind my ear. I swear I can hear his pulse as he brings his lips to mine and the fire crackles under my skin. This is the feeling I have been longing for since Saturday night. If I could only feel one thing for the rest of my life, this would be it. I don't let myself think about why I'm kissing him again or what terrible thing he will say afterwards.

All I want to focus on is the way he let go of my wrists and pressed his body against mine, pinning me to the wall and the way his mouth tastes like mint again. The way my tongue somehow follows his and the way my hands wrap around his broad shoulders. His hands grip the tops of my thighs and he lifts me up, my legs wrap around his waist and I'm amazed at the way my body somehow knows how to respond to him. I bury my fingers into his hair, gently tugging at it while he walks back towards my bed, his lips still molded against mine.

My subconscious finds her way in, reminding me that this is a terrible idea but I push her back. I pull Eric's hair harder earning a moan from him. The sound makes me moan in response, it is the hottest sound I have ever heard and I want to do anything just to hear it again. He sits back on my bed, still holding me and I am on his lap. His hands stay on my waist, his long fingers dig into my skin but the pain is wonderful as my body begins to rock back and forth on his lap and his grip tightens.

"Fuck," he breathes into my mouth. I feel a sensation I have never felt before as I can feel him harden against me. How far will I let this go?

His hands find the hem of my shirt pulling it up and I let it happen. He pulls away from our heated kiss to pull it over my head. His eyes meet mine then travel down to my chest, he takes his lip between his teeth seeming to admire my plain black bra.

"You're so sexy, Sookie," he says. The thought of dirty talk never appealed to me but somehow Eric saying those words is the most sensual and sexy thing I have ever heard. I never buy any fancy underwear because no one, literally, no one ever sees it but right now I really wish I had. He has probably seen every type of bra there is.

I rock harder against his lap and he wraps his arms around my back and pulls my body to his, our chests touching and the door handle jingles. I push myself off of Eric's lap and grab my shirt breaking the trance I was in as I throw my shirt over my head.

Pam steps through the door and looks at the pairs of us, her mouth forming an "O" as she takes in the scene in front her. I can feel my cheeks burning not only from embarrassment but from the way Eric made me feel.

"What'd I miss?" she asks with a huge grin.

"Nothing" Eric says walking towards the door. He doesn't look back as he leaves the room, with me panting and Pam laughing.

"What the hell was that? You and Eric? Are you guys messing around?" She asks with mock horror.

"What? No! We are not..No." I tell her. We aren't messing around… we just happened to kiss, twice. And he took my shirt off, and I was basically humping him. But we are not messing around. "I have a boyfriend remember?"

"So? That doesn't mean you can't mess around with Eric. I just can't believe this! I thought you guys hated each other. Well, Eric hates everyone but I thought he hated you even more than his normal hatred for people." she laughs. "When did this even.. how did this happen?"

I sit on her bed and run my fingers through my hair. "I don't know. Well Saturday when you left the party I ended up in his room because this creep tried to hit on me and I kissed him. We promised to never speak of it but then he came by today and he started throwing my stuff around" I tell her watching her smirk grow. "I pushed him and then somehow we ended up on the bed" It all sounds too bad to repeat. How could I do this to Hoyt, again?

"Wow, that sounds hot" Pam says.

"No it doesn't. It was terrible and wrong. I love Hoyt, Eric is just.. he's just.. a jerk. I will not be another conquest of his."

"You could learn a lot from Eric.. you know sexually" she says and my mouth falls open. "What? He's handsome, well experienced and has his own car. What more could a girl ask for?" Is she serious? Is that something she would do? Has she?

"No thanks. I don't need nor do I want to learn anything from Eric. Or anyone else for that matter besides Hoyt" I tell her. I can't imagine Hoyt and I making out like that. My traitorous mind replays Eric's words _"You're so sexy Sookie" _. Hoyt would never say something like that. No one has. And before I can stop myself my mouth opens "Does Eric have a lot of friends with benefits?" I don't want to hear the answer but I can't help but ask.

"Yea, he does. I mean it's not like he has hordes of girls but he's a pretty active guy." She says and I can tell she is sugar coating it for my sake. "He doesn't do it to be mean or to use anybody, they're all pretty much willing always throwing themselves at him. He lets them know from the start that he doesn't date" she defends him.

"Why doesn't he date?" Why am I so nosey?

"I don't really know. He just doesn't. I think you could have a lot of fun with him, however as you're friend I also think that he could be dangerous for you. Unless you know you will never develop feelings for him I suggest that you stay away. I've seen my fair share of the girls who fall for him and it's not pretty" her voice is full of concern.

"I don't have feelings for him.. I don't know what I was thinking really." I laugh and hope it sounds genuine and believable because it definitely isn't.

"Good." She flops down next to me and we talk about anything that comes to mind. I tell her about Jason and Gran's visit and the eye stare down between my brother and Eric.

The next day Aidan and I meet at the coffee house before class to compare notes for Sociology. It took me an hour to get all my notes in order after Eric's annoying stunt yesterday. The next day flies by and finally it's time for Literature. Eric is in his normal seat next to mine but he doesn't look my way at all.

"Today will be our last day on Pride and Prejudice, I hope you've all enjoyed it. For today's discussion we will be talking about Austen's use of foreshadowing. As a reader, did you expect her and Darcy to end up together in the end?" The professor asks and I raise my hand as always. Aidan and I are always the first to answer, and usually the only.

"Miss Stackhouse" he calls on me.

"When I read the novel for the first time I was on the edge of my seat waiting to see whether they would end up together. Even now, as I 've re-read it about ten times I still feel anxious during the beginning of their relationship. Mr. Darcy is cruel and says hateful things about Elizabeth and her family so I didn't know if she would forgive him, let alone love him." I answer.

"Bullshit." A voice says. Eric's voice.

"Mr. Northman? Do you have something to add?" The professor asks, clearly surprised at Eric's participation.

"Yea. It's all bullshit. Women want what they can't have. Mr. Darcy's rude attitude is what drew Elizabeth to hi, it's obvious they would end up together." He says picking at his fingernails as if he isn't interested in the discussion.

"That isn't true, about women wanting what they can't have. Mr. Darcy was only mean to her because he was too proud to admit that he loved her. Once he stopped his hateful act she saw that he did indeed love her." I say much louder than intended.

"If he loved her he wouldn't have been mean to her. The only reason he even asked for her hand in marriage was cause she wouldn't stop throwing herself at him" he says and my heart drops. I get the feeling he's not talking about Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth anymore.

"She did not throw herself at him! He manipulated her into thinking he was kind and took advantage of her weakness!" I scream and the room goes silent. Eric's face is flushed with anger and I can't imagine mine looks much different.

"He manipulated her? Try again, she is… I mean, she was so bored with her boring life that she had to find excitement somewhere so she was definitely the one throwing herself at him!" He yells back, his hand gripping the desk.

"Well maybe if he wasn't such a man whore he could have stopped it after the first time instead of just showing up to her room!" After the words leave my mouth I know that people have caught on to us. Snickers and gasps are heard throughout the room.

"I think that's enough for today" The professor says and I grab my bag and run out of the room.

"You don't get to run this time Sookie!" I hear Eric's voice yell as I reach the corner of the block. He grabs my arm and I jerk away.

"Grab my arm again and I will slap you." I'm surprised at my harsh words towards him but I have had enough of his crap. "What do you want? To laugh at me for letting you get to me again? To tell me how desperate I am? You really should see a doctor and get some medication for your mood swings. I can't keep up with you. One second you're nice then hateful the next. Do yourself a favor and find another girl to play your stupid little games with."

"I really do bring out the worst in you." I expect him to be smiling or laughing but he isn't. If I didn't know any better I would think he was… hurt? "I'm not trying to play games with you." he says.

"Then what are you doing because your mood swings give me whiplash" I snap. He doesn't say another word grabbing my arm again and pulling me between two buildings away from the crowd.

"I don't know what I'm doing. You kissed me first remember?" he reminds me. Again.

"I was drunk remember? And you kissed me first yesterday."

"You didn't stop me. It must be exhausting for you." he says.

"What must be exhausting?"

"Acting like you don't want me when you and I both know you do." he takes a step closer.

My head falls back laughing so hard that my sides start to ache. Eric on the other hand doesn't look too amused. "I have a boyfriend remember." I remind him when I stop laughing.

"That you're bored with. Admit it Sookie, not to me but to yourself. You're bored with him." His voice is much lower and he's talking even slower than usual. "Has he ever made you feel the way that I do?"

"…Of course he has. A lot" I lie.

"No he hasn't. I can tell. You've never been touched.. in that way" His words send that now familiar burning sensation through my body.

"That's none of your business" I say and back away, making him take three steps towards me. "You don't have to admit it, I can tell." He says, his voice is so arrogant. His smile grows and I back against the wall. "Your pulse has quickened. Your mouth is dry." As much as I hate to say it, the attraction I feel to him is purely physical which is strange considering how much of a complete opposite his from Hoyt.

If I don't say anything now he'll win.

"You're wrong." I mutter and he smiles.

"I'm never wrong." He says and I move away before he can cage me in against the wall.

"Why do you keep saying I throw myself at you if you're the one coming onto me now?" I ask letting my anger push past my lust for this maddening tattooed guy.

"Because you made the first move on me, don't get me wrong I was as surprised as you were." He laughs.

"I was drunk and had a long night like I told you before. I was confused because you were being nice to me." I say and sit down on the curb. Talking to him is so exhausting.

"I am not that mean to you." he says, though it comes out sounding more like a question than a comment.

"Yes you are. It just seems like you are extra hard on me more than everybody else."

"That's not true. I am no meaner to you than the rest of the general population." He smirks and I stand up. There's just no way to have a possible normal discussion with him.

"See ya." I yell as I begin to walk away.

"Sookie wait." Don't stop. "I'm sorry." I stopped. What the hell? "Please come back so we can chit chat some more." Don't do it. Keep walking. I fight with myself but my feet move before my brain can catch up back to the curb where I was previously sitting.

"You're sitting awfully far" he says. "You don't trust me?"

"Of course I don't trust you. Why would I?" His face fall slightly as my words hit him but he recovers quickly. "Can we just agree to either stay away from each other or be friends? I don't like fighting with you." I sigh and he moves a little closer.

He takes a deep breath before he speaks. "I don't want to stay away from you." What? My heart beats out of my chest.

"I mean… I don't think we can stay away from each other, with one of my best friends being your roommate and all. So I suppose we should try to be friends." I try to hide my disappointment from his words but this is what I want right? I can't keep kissing Eric and cheating on Hoyt.

"Okay. Friends?"

"Friends." He agrees and reaches out his hand for me to shake.

"Not friends with benefits." I remind him.

He chuckles. "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing. Just something Pam told me."

"About me and her?"

"You and her and every other girl." I try to fake a laugh but it comes out more like a choked cough.

"Aww.. are you jealous Sookie?" He mocks me and I shove him.

"No.. I just feel sorry for the girls who end up with you." I say and he laughs.

"You shouldn't be. They always walk away with a smile."

I groan. "I get it.. change of subject please."

"Will you try not to be so uptight and bitchy all the time?" He asks.

"I am not bitchy, you're just obnoxious." I start laughing and he joins in.

"Look at us, two friends." I can't help but smile at that. "As your friend I have to be completely honest with you."

"Okay."

"That skirt is hideous Sookie, if we're going to be friends you have to stop wearing that." For a second I'm hurt but when I look up at him he's smiling. This must be the way he jokes, still rude but I will take this over the malicious way he usually behaves.

My phone starts to vibrate, it's my alarm. "I need to get back and study."

"You set an alarm to study?"

"I set an alarm for a lot of things, it's just something I do."

"We should do something fun tomorrow after class." He offers. Who is this and where is Eric?

"I don't think my idea of fun is the same as yours."

"It's just sacrificing a few cats, then afterwards we'll burn down a few buildings.. maybe rob a bank." I giggle and he smiles back. "Really though, you could use some fun and since we're new friends we should do something fun." I need a few moments to contemplate whether I should be alone with Eric before I answer him. "Good, I'm glad you agree. I'll see you tomorrow." He says and disappears.

I just sit back down on the curb, my head is spinning from the last twenty minutes with Eric. One minute he's basically offering me sex, telling me I have no idea how good he could make me feel. Then, a few minutes later he was agreeing to try to be nice to me, we were laughing and joking and it was actually nice. This is really the best thing for us, no more kissing, no more sexual advances, just friends. As I walk back to my room I try to shake the fear that I just walked into another one of his traps.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I try to study when I get back to my room but I can't focus. After staring at my notes for over an hour, I decide to go take a shower. The co-ed bathrooms still make me uncomfortable when they are crowded but no one ever messes with me. The hot water feels amazing loosening my tense muscles. I should feel relieved and happy that we have reached some sort of truce but now the anger and annoyance has been replaced by nervousness and confusion. I agreed to spend time with Eric tomorrow, doing something "fun" and I am beyond terrified. I don't expect us to become best friends with him but I need us to get to a place where we don't scream at each other every time we talk.

When I get back to my room, I find a note from Pam saying Jeremy is taking her off campus for dinner. I like Ras's roommate Jeremy, he seems really nice despite his grungy look. If Pam and Jeremy continue to see each other then maybe when Hoyt comes to visit we could all go do something together? Who am I kidding? I end up calling Hoyt before bed, we haven't talked all day.

"Hey Sookie, how was your day?" He asks as soon as he picks up.

"It was good, long but good." I should tell him that Eric and I are going to hang out tomorrow. But I don't.

"That's good to hear. I had a soccer game tonight in Seattle, I'm just now getting back."

"That's awesome, how did it go?" He tells me how they beat Seattle High by a landslide, even though they are one of the best teams in the state. We talk about his mom and before I know it we're getting off the phone.

The next day goes by too fast. Aidan and I walk into Literature and Eric is already in his seat. "Are you ready for our date tonight?" Eric asks and my mouth falls open.

"It's not a date, we're only friends hanging out…as friends." I tell Aidan, ignoring Eric. Day one of our quest to become friends is not going well so far.

"Same thing." He smirks.

"Be careful tonight" Aidan tells me after class.

"I will, we're trying to be civil since my roommate is his friend."

"I know, you're a great friend to her. I'm just not sure Eric deserves your kindness." He says.

"Don't you have something else to do other than bad mouth me? Get lost." Eric snaps from behind me. Aidan frowns and looks at me again.

"Remember what I said." he says and walks away.

"You don't have to be rude, you guys are practically brother" I say to him and his eyes go wide.

"What did you just say?" He growls.

"You heard me." Was Aidan lying? Or was I not supposed to mention this. He said not to mention Eric's relationship with his dad but I don't think he meant the whole thing. Did he?

"That's none of your business, I don't know why that little shit told you." He runs his hand through his hair. "We aren't going anywhere, this was a bad idea." He snaps, turns on his heels and walks away.

What the hell was that? He's bipolar, I'm sure of it. The anger and frustration I feel towards him returns and I head back to my room. When I open the door I find Alcide, Jeremy and Pam inside. I would usually be annoyed with this many unexpected guests but I need the distraction and I really like Alcide and Jeremy.

"Hey, how were your classes today?" She asks giving me a big smile.

"They were okay, you?" I sit my books on my dresser and she tells me about her professor spilling coffee on himself so they got out early.

"You look nice today Sookie" Alcide tells me and I thank him and sit on Pam's bed with the three of them. The bed really is too small for all of us but it works. The door opens a few minutes later and we all turn to see who it is. Eric. Ugh.

"Geez Eric. You could at least knock for once" Pam scolds him and he shrugs. "I could've been naked or something." she says and he laughs.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before" he jokes. "What are you guys up to?" He asks taking a seat on my bed. I thought for a second he had come here to apologize but now I know he just came to hang out with his friends.

"We were actually going to go to the movies, Sookie you should come with us" Alcide smiles. But before I could answer Eric interrupts.

"Actually Sookie and I have plans" he says, there's a strange edge behind his voice. He is so moody.

"What?" Alcide and Pam ask in unison.

"Yea, we have plans. I was just coming to get her" Eric smiles and stands up. "You ready?" My mind is telling me no but I nod yes instead. Great. "We'll see you guys later." He announces and practically pushes me out of the door. He leads me to his car surprising me when he opens the passenger door for me. I stand there with my arms crossed.

"I'll remember not to open a door for you again" he snaps.

"What the hell was that about? You just told me earlier today that you didn't want to hang out with me, so I know you didn't come here to pick me up." I yell. I have never met anyone who drives me to the brink of insanity every time we have to interact with one another.

"Yea I did, get in the car."

"No! Admit that you coming here wasn't to see me or I'll go to the movies with Alcide." I tell him. He clenches his jaw answering my theory. "Admit it or I'm leaving you here to pout like a baby in your car alone."

"Fine." I admit it." he says. Against my better judgment I get into the car. As soon as he pulls out of the parking lot he turns his screaming music up too loud for my liking, so I reach down and shut it off. "Don't touch my radio." He snaps.

"I'd rather be sitting in my room alone than hang out with you if you're going to insist on being a jerk the whole time."

"I'm sorry. Just don't touch my radio." I want to yank his radio out and throw it out the window if I knew how.

"Why do you even care if I go to the movies with Alcide? Pam and Jeremy were going too."

"I don't think Alcide has the best intentions." He says quietly not taking his eyes off the road.

I start laughing and he frowns. "And you do? At least Alcide isn't a complete jerk to me." He rolls his eyes but doesn't give me an answer. Instead he turns the music back on and the screaming music literally hurts my ears.

"Can you turn it down please?" I beg. "Where are we going by the way?"

"We are going to one of my favorite places."

"Which is?"

"Do you have to know everything? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I like adventure." I say in defense. "I just like to-"

"Control everything?" he interrupts and I stay quiet. I know he's right but I can't help that that's how I am. "And I'm not telling you until we get there." He tells me and I sit back against the leather seat of his car.

"What kind of car is this?" I ask in need of a distraction from not knowing of our destination.

"It's a Chevrolet Corvette." He brags, obviously proud of his car. He tells me about it even though I haven't the slightest clue of what he is talking about. I've come to realize that I like to watch his lips move as he speaks. The way they move slowly as the words are even slower is just-. "I don't like being stared at." He says harshly but smiles.

"I was just being a good listener." I lie.

"Uh huh. We're here." He turns the music off and the gravel crunching beneath the tires is the only sound being heard. We're in the middle of nowhere, alone. "Take a chill pill; I'm not going to kill." He jokes and I gulp. We continue to drive for another mile until the car comes to a stop. I look out the window and all I see is trees and grass. There are yellow wildflowers littering the ground, but why would he bring me here?

"Why exactly did you bring me here?" I ask climbing out of the car.

"We gotta walk a bit first." He tells me causing a groan. So he brought me out here to work out? He must have noticed my facial expression because he says, "Not that much walking."

We're quiet for most of the walk with the exception of his few remarks of how slow I'm being. But I ignore him taking in my surroundings, I understand why he likes this random place so much, it's quiet. I could stay here forever as long as I had a book with me.

He turns off the trail and goes into a wooded area, hesitantly I follow. A few minutes later we emerge from the woods to a stream, or maybe a river. I have no idea where we are but it's pretty big and looks deep.

Eric doesn't say anything as he pulls his shirt over his head then bends down to untie his boots. "Why are you undressing?" I ask looking at the stream. Oh no. "You're going to swim? In that?" I ask pointing to the water.

"Yea. I do it all the time." He unbuttons his pants and I have to force myself not to stare at the way the muscles in his back move when he bends to pull his pants trough his legs. "Stop staring at me. You're swimming too." He says.

"Nope. I'm not swimming in that." I respond defiantly.

"And why is that? It's clean enough that you can see the bottom."

"There are probably fish and god knows what in that thing." I know I sound ridiculous but I don't care. "Besides you didn't tell me we were going to be swimming so I have nothing to swim in."

"You're not wearing bra and panties?" He smirks. So he brought me here thinking I would come out here and take off my clothes just to swim with him?

"I'm not swimming in my bra and panties perve." I say taking a seat on the soft grass.

"Your loss." He says jumping into the water. "The water's warm Sookie." He calls out from the stream. He's smiling as he pushes his soaked hair back wiping his face with one hand. For a moment I find myself wishing I was someone else, someone a lot braver, like Pam. If I was Pam I'd strip down and jump in the water, I' be so carefree. "This friendship is beyond boring so far." Eric laughs and swims closer to the bank, I roll my eyes and he chuckles. "At least put your feet in the water.

Giving in I take my shoes off and roll my jeans up enough to dip my feet over the edge and into the water. The water is warm and clear. I wiggle my toes and can't help but smile. "It's nice isn't it?" He asks and I nod. "Just come in." I shake my head and he splashes me. "If you come in I'll answer one of your always intrusive questions. _Any_ question you want to ask… but only one" he warns.

Curiosity gets the better of me, I have plenty of questions for him. "My offer expires in a minutes." He says disappearing under the water. "Stop overthinking and get in already."

"I don't have anything to wear remember. If I jump in I'll be wet from here all the way back to my dorm." I whine.

"Wear my shirt" he offers. I wait a second for him to tell me he was joking but he doesn't. "Just wear it Sookie. It's long enough for you to wear in here so I don't have to see your bra and panties." He says with a smile.

"Fine. Turn around so I can change." He turns around facing the opposite direction as I lift my shirt over my head and quickly grab his. His shirt is big on me falling to my thighs. I can't help but admire the way his shirt smells.

"If you don't hurry up I'm going to turn around." He threatens. I unbutton my jeans and pull it down, neatly folding both my shirt and jeans before placing them next to my shoes on the grass. Eric turns around and I tug at the hem of his shirt trying to pull it as far down as it will go. His eyes widen and I watch them rake down my body. He takes his lip ring between his teeth and I notice his cheeks flush.

"You coming?" He asks, his voice sounds a little deeper than usual. I nod walking up to the bank. "Just jump in. Get a running start."

"I am!" I yell and he laughs. "Okay." I take a step back before I begin to run, I feel a bit foolish but I'm not letting my tendency to overthink ruin this for me. As I reach my last stride I take a look at the water and stop with my feet on the edge.

"Come on! You were off to a good start." He laughs.

"I can't!" I don't know what's stopping me, the water doesn't look like it's that deep.

"Are you afraid?" He asks. His tone is calm yet serious.

"No. I don't know... Kind of." I admit and he walks through the water towards me.

"Sit on the edge and I'll help you in." So I take a seat closing my legs tightly so he doesn't see my panties. He notices this of course and laughs when he reaches me. His hands grip my thighs and my body feels like its on fire again. He moves his hands to my waist and gives me a small smile. "Ready?" He asks. He lifts me off the edge pulling me into the water. "Don't just stand there" he mocks. I walk out a little and the t-shirt flies up from the water going underneath.

"You know, you could just take the shirt off." He smirks resulting in me splashing water in his face. "Did you just splash me?" He laughs and I nod splashing at him again. He shakes his wet head and lunges for me under the water. His long arms hook around my waist pulling me under the water. My hand flies up to plug my nose, I haven't actually mastered swimming without a nose plug in yet. So sue me. When I emerge from the water he of course is cracking up and I can't help but laugh with him. I'm dare I say it…having fun. Real fun. Not watching a good movie alone fun.

"I can't decide which is more amusing, the fact that you're actually having a good time or the fact that you have to plug your nose underwater." He says through his laughter.

Feeling brave I move towards him trying to push his head underwater which of course fails causing him to laugh harder. Why can't he be like this all the time? "I believe you owe me an answer to a question." I remind him and he frowns.

"Just one." He reminds me.

I have so many questions, where do I even begin? Why are you such a jerk face? Why are you in America? But before I can decide, a question comes out of my mouth. "Who do you love the most in the world?"

He looks confused at first before answering. "Myself." He says and goes leans into the water.

"Liar." Yea he's arrogant but there's got to be someone in his life that he loves. Right? "What about your parents?" I ask and immediately regret it.

"Don't bring up my parents again, alright?" He snaps and I want to smack myself for ruining our brief moment of blissful friendship.

"I'm sorry. You said you would answer my question remember." I remind him softly. His features soften a little and he steps towards me, the water around us rippling. "I won't mention them again." I promise. I don't want to fight with him out here; he'd probably leave me here alone.

He takes me by surprise when he grabs my waist and lifts me into the air. I kick my legs and flail my arms screaming at him to put me down, he laughs and tosses me into the water. I land a few feet away and when I emerge from underneath he's smiling again.

"You're so dead!" I yell and swim towards him. He grabs me again but this time I wrap my thighs around his waist, a shocked gasp falls from his lips. "Sorry." I mutter and unhook my legs but he grabs them and places them back around his waist. That electricity between us appears again, this time more wild than ever. I shut my mind off from my thoughts and wrap my arms around his neck to steady myself.

"What are doing to me Sookie?" He asks softly rubbing his thumb over my bottom lip.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully and he chuckles; his thumb still tracing my lip.

"These lips.. the things you could do with them." He says slowly and seductively. I feel that burn deep in my stomach making me putty in his arms. "Do you want me to stop?" He looks into my eyes, his pupils are dilated so much that there is a slight ring around the now dark blue of his eyes.

Before my mind can catch up I shake my head and press my body against his underwater.

"You know we can't be _just _friends, don't you?" He leans in pressing his lips against my jaw making me tremble. I nod as he continues kissing along my jawline. He's right. I don't know what we are but I know that we will never be able to be only friends. His lips touch the skin just below my ear and I moan.

"Eric." I moan, wrapping my legs around him tighter. I bring my hands down his back grazing my nails against his skin.

"That is the sexiest sound I've ever heard. I want to make you moan my name Sookie. Please?" His voice is full of desperation and I know there's no way to go back from this now. "Say it Sookie." He says into my ear. "I need to hear you say it. Please." His hand travels down and underneath the t-shirt I'm wearing.

"Yes." I gasp and he smiles against my neck. He doesn't say anything; instead lifting me higher onto his torso as he walks out of the water. When he reaches the bank he sets me down I whine at the loss of his touch. He smiles grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the bank with him. I'm not really sure of what to do so I stand there.

"Here or my room?" He asks and I shrug nervously. If we go to his room the drive over there will have given me time to overthink and right now, in this moment I don't want to think.

"Here." There is no one around and I pray no one will show up.

"Eager are we?" He says with a smug smirk on his face and I roll my eyes. "Come here Sookie."

My feet pad quietly across the soft grass and I stop with only a few inches separating us. His hand close the distance reaching for the hem of his shirt than peeling it off of me. The look in his eyes as his gaze falls on me drives me crazy. My pulse speeds up as his eyes rake up and down my body. "Lay down." He says placing the wet shirt on the ground. I do as he says and he leans himself on his elbow to hold his weight on his side to face me. My hands move to cover myself but Eric sits up and grabs both of my wrists stopping me. "Don't ever cover up. Not for me." He says looking into my eyes.

"I just-" I begin to explain but he cuts me off.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Sookie. I mean look at you."

"But you've been with so many girls. I don't look like any of them." I point out and he frowns.

"Who says you have to be?" He asks sounding offended. "Yes I've been with a lot of girls… but none like you." I could take that answer in many different ways but I choose not to.

"Do you have.. protection?" I ask trying to remember the few things I knew about sex.

"A condom?" He asks and I nod my head. "Sookie I'm not going to have sex with you." He says and I begin to panic. Is this all a game to humiliate me?

"Oh." Is all I can say, I begin to pull myself up but he grabs my shoulders gently pushing me back down.

"Where are you going?" Realization hits him, "Oh.. I didn't mean it like that Sookie. I want to have sex with you. Holy fuck do I want to have sex with you." He clarifies. "But you haven't done anything remotely close to that so I don't want you to feel pressured into having sex with me. So we're not going to have sex. Today." He adds and I feel a little bit of the pressure in my chest disappear.

"There are a number of other things I want to do to you first." He says in my ear and climbs on top of me, all of his weight supported on his hands. He's in a push up position, his wet hair dripping water drops onto my face. "I still can't believe you haven't had sex yet." He whispers and he shifts his body to lay on his side. He brings his hand up to my neck trailing it down barely touching me with his fingertips. His fingers make their way down the valley of my breasts, grazing my stomach when he stops above my panties. A hundred thoughts race through my mind and disappear all at once when his hand dips into my panties. I hear him suck a breath through his teeth and he brings his mouth to mine.

"You're so sexy Sookie. Tell me how it feels. Does it feel good?" He asks into my mouth. I nod and he slows his fingers down.

"Eric-" I moan. It feels like he's just rubbing me but at the same time it feels so good. I've never felt anything like this.

"Tell me." He pleads.

"It feels so good Eric."

"Does it feel better than when you do it?" What? "Does it?" He asks again. "When you touch yourself? Does it feel like this? Wait… have you ever touched yourself like I am now?" My eyes lock with his and I shake my head shyly. His eyes are filled with surprise and lust? He leans down and kisses me as his fingers keep moving. "Your body is so responsive to my touch. You're so wet." He says and I moan. I feel a gentle pinch and it sends a shock through my whole body.

"So beautiful." I hear him mumble as my back arches off the grass. His mouth travels down my neck to my chest. His tongue slips under the cup of my bra while he massages the other. I feel a pressure building in my stomach and it's pure bliss. My eyes close shut and I bite down on my lip; my back arches again and my legs begin to shake. "That's it Sookie. Come for me." I feel like my body is spiraling out of control. "Look at me baby." He purrs.

The sight of his mouth nipping the skin on my chest sends me over the edge and my vision goes white for a few seconds. "Eric." I repeat and telling by the way his chees flush I can see that he loves it. He pulls his hand out and rests it on my stomach as I try to return my breathing back to normal. My body has never felt so relaxed before.

"You need a minute?" He asks with a chuckle moving away from me. I pout. After the best few minutes of my life I sit up looking towards Eric who already has his shoes and jeans back on.

"We're leaving?" The embarrassment is clear in my voice. I assumed he would expect me to return the favor, I obviously have no experience or knowledge of what to do but he could talk me through it.

"Yea, did you want to stay longer?"

"I just thought.. maybe, you would want something.." I have no idea how to say this. Luckily for me he catches on.

"Oh, no. I'm good, for now." He says giving me a smile. Is he going to go back to being mean again? I just shared the most intimate experience I have had with him, I don't think I can stand it if he treats me terribly again. The more I think about it the more I am regretting what just happened between the two of us. I put my clothes on over my wet bra and panties. The air around us has changed from passionate to distant and I find myself wishing that I could be as far away from him as possible.

I wait for him to say something as we walk back to the car, but he doesn't. My mind is already coming up with every possible worst case scenario that will happen next.

"Is something wrong?" He asks while he drives back down the gravel road.

"Why are you being so weird now?" I ask afraid of his answer.

"I'm not, you are."

"No I'm not. You haven't said a word to me since-"

"Since I gave you your first orgasm?" He finishes for me causing my cheeks to blush.

"Um, yea. You just got dressed and we left. It makes me feel like you're using me or something." Honesty seems to be the best option right now.

"What?" He actually sounds offended. "Why would you even think that? I'm not using you Sookie. To use someone I would have to be getting something out of it." He says and I do my best to fight the urge to cry but of course my traitorous tear slipped falling down my cheek. "Are you crying? What'd I say?" He reaches over placing his hand on my thigh which surprisingly enough soothes me. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. I'm not used to whatever is supposed to happen after messing around with someone, I wasn't going to just drop you off at your room and leave." He explains. "I was thinking, maybe we could get some dinner? I'm sure you're starving." He smirks gently squeezing my thigh.

I smile back feeling relieved. I don't know what it is about Eric that makes me feel emotional. The thought of him using me makes me more upset than it should and for the first time since he picked me up I remember that I have a boyfriend. My feelings for Eric are so confusing; I hate him one minute and want to kiss him the next. He makes me feel things I didn't know were there to feel. He makes me laugh, cry, yell and scream, but most of all he makes me feel alive.

"So what are you in the mood for?" What a normal question for him to ask me. We really don't know much about each other besides the fact that we usually don't get along and we are complete opposites.

"I'm up for anything, as long as it doesn't involve ketchup." I tell him and he laughs.

"You don't like ketchup? I thought ketchup was like the holy grail of America?" He teases.

"Not to this American. It's just so disgusting." We both laugh and I look over at him. His hand is still on my thigh and I hope he never removes it.

"So a plain diner then?" I nod and he reaches to turn the music up but stops and puts his hand back. "What do you plan on doing after college?" He asks me even though he already asked me that before, in his room.

"I'm moving to Seattle and hopefully working at a publishing company. I'd love to be a writer, I know it's silly" I say suddenly embarrassed by my high ambitions.

"No it's not. I happen to know someone who knows the CEO of Edgington Publishing house, it's a drive but you should apply there for an internship. I could talk to him."

"Really? You would do that?" Even if he's been nice to me for the last hour, this was completely unexpected.

"It's not a big deal." He says. I'm sure he isn't used to doing nice things for people.

"Wow, thanks. I really appreciate it. I needed to get a job or internship soon anyways; but that would be a dream come true." I tell him clapping my hands in excitement. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Well then, you're welcome." He pulls into a small parking lot with an old brick building in the center of it. "The food here is amazing." He says climbing out of the car. He walks to the trunk of the car and opens it, grabbing another plain black t. He must have an endless supply hidden in there.

When we get inside we seat ourselves. The place seems deserted, an old woman walks to the table and hands us our menus. Eric ends up ordering a hamburger and fries and I do the same.

"Good huh?" He asks as I take my first bite. The food is delicious and we both clear our plates. The drive back to the dorm is relaxed and I talk to him about anything and everything. He doesn't offer much information about himself but I'm hopeful that he will soon. He seems very curious about my life as a child. I tell him about Gran and Jason, my mom and my non-existent father. His long fingers rub circles on my leg as he drives and I'm disappointed to see the WSU sign as we drive onto campus.

"Did you have a nice time?" I ask him, I feel so much closer to him now than I did a few hours ago. I know he can be nice if he tries.

"Yea, I did actually." He seems surprised. "I would walk you to your room but I don't want to play twenty questions with Pam." He smiles and turns his body to face me.

"It's fine. So I'll see you tomorrow than." I don't know if I should lean in to kiss him goodbye or not. I'm relieved when his fingers tug on a few loose strands of my hair tucking them behind my ear. I lean my face into his palm and he leans over the divider and touches his lips to mine. It starts simple and gentle but I feel it warm my entire body and I need more. Eric grabs my arm and pulls it to gesture for me to climb over the divider. I quickly oblige and straddle his lap. I feel the seat recline slightly, giving us more room as I lift his shirt to slide my hands under it. His stomach is hard and his skin is hot.

His tongue massages mine and he wraps his arms around my back tightly. The feeling is almost painful but it's a pain I will gladly endure to be this close to him. He moans into my mouth as I put my hands further up his shirt. I love that I can make him moan too, that I have this effect on him. Then my phone begins ringing.

"Let me guess. It's time for you to go to bed?" He teases and I laugh.

"No, it's.. Hoyt." I say as I grab it looking the caller ID. Eric's expression changes when I climb off his lap. What am I doing? I'm such a horrible girlfriend.

"You should go." His tone sends a chill through me. When I look up at him his gaze is distant and the fire I felt spreading through my body has become ice cold.

"I'm sorry." I apologize for the hundredth time. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you.. I just can't keep doing this to Hoyt." I can't keep kissing him when I have a great boyfriend who has been nothing but faithful to me. I can't continue to date him when I've already betrayed him; it would hang over my head like a dark cloud of guilt and I don't want that. I love Hoyt, I really do. But if I really loved him the way he deserves to be loved than I wouldn't have done what I did with Eric. "I just need some time. I'll talk to Hoyt-"

"Talk to him about what?" He snaps.

"This." I wave my hands around. "Us." I explain further.

"Us? Sookie there is no 'us'." He scoffs. "You're not trying to tell me you're going to break up with him for me are you?" My head starts to spin as I sit there quietly. "If you want to dump him by all means go for it, but don't do it on my behalf."

I grab my stuff leaving his car as fast as I can. I'm so grateful that the room is empty as I slide down the door and break into sobs. Images of the evening ran through my mind causing my naïve mind to see what I was too blind to see in those moments. It was all an act, just so he could get into my pants and I let him.

By the time Pam gets back to the room my tears are dry, I'm showered and somewhat mentally stable.

"So… how was your hang out with Eric?" She asks grabbing her pajamas out of her dresser.

"It was whatever. He was his normal charming self." I tell her and manage a laugh. I want to tell her what happened but I'm far too ashamed to utter the words. I know Pam wouldn't judge me but I don't want anyone to know.

Pam looks at me with concern evident in her eyes. "Just be careful okay. You're too nice for someone like Eric." She says and I want to hug her and cry into her shoulder. She knows him better than most people and she even thinks I should stay away.

"How was the movie?" I ask changing the subject. She tells me how Jeremy kept feeding her popcorn during it and that she's really starting to like him. It makes me want to gag but I know it's only because I'm jealous that he actually likes her. But I do have someone who loves me and I need to start treating him better and stay away from Eric. _For how long? _

For real this time.

The next morning I force myself out of bed and get dressed. I feel completely like an over emotional zombie. I have no energy yet I feel like I could cry at any minute. My eyes are red and puffy from last night so I grab Pam's makeup bag. I pull out her black eyeliner drawing a thin line under my eyes and on my eyelid. It makes my eyes look much better. I put on a little powder covering the bags under my eyes and with a few swipes of mascara I look like a new person. I change into my tight jeans and a tank top throwing on a white cardigan from my closet. This is the most effort I have ever made in my appearance for a regular school day since picture day my senior year.

I stop by the coffee house grabbing Aidan a drink too. It's still pretty early so I walk to class slower than usual.

"Hey, Sookie?" I hear a guy's voice say. I look over and see.. Liam? I think his was name.

"Liam right?" I ask him and he nods.

"You coming to the party this weekend?" He asks. He must be part of that frat.

"No not this weekend."

"That sucks, you seem pretty cool. If you change your mind you know where it is." He laughs. "I gotta go, see you around." He gives me another smile and we part ways.

Aidan is already in his seat and thanks me repeatedly for his coffee.

"You look different today." he says as I take my seat next to him.

"I put makeup on." I laugh and he smiles. He doesn't ask me about my night and I'm grateful. Just as I begin to stop thinking about Eric, it's timer for Literature.

Eric is sitting in his normal seat, I want to ask Aidan to switch seats with me but I don't want to have to explain why. Eric is wearing a white t-shirt for once making his tattoos more visible underneath it. It amazes me how attractive I find his tattoos and piercings; I never cared for either before. I hope Aidan arrives soon so I won't feel so alone with Eric.

"Sook." Eric whispers as he class begins to fill up. _Don't even think about answering him. Ignore him._ I repeat to myself.

"Sookie." He says again a little louder.

"Shhh." I say through my teeth still avoiding his gaze.

"Oh come on." He says and I can tell he's laughing at me.

"Leave me alone Eric." My tone is harsh but I don't care.

"Fine." He huffs. "Have it your way." He says equally harsh and I sigh. Aidan walks in and I have never been happier to see him.

"You okay?" He asks me kindly.

"Yea, I'm fine." I lie and class begins.

When class is over Eric walks out before me and doesn't try to talk to me again. We continue ignoring each other all week and I'm beginning to forget about our mistake. Each day that passes without talking to him makes it easier to not think about him. Pam and Jeremy have been hanging out all week so I've had the room to myself which has been both good and bad. Good because I get a lot of studying done but bad because I'm left alone with my thoughts of Eric.

After being asked by at least ten people if I will be at the party, I decide to do the only thing that I know will keep me from going. Call Hoyt.

"Hey Sookie." He chirps into the phone. It's been a few days since we talked on the phone and I've missed his voice.

"Hey, do you think you could visit me?" I ask.

"Sure, we'll plan it out. Maybe I can come next weekend.. I just have to make sure it's okay with my mom." He says and I roll my eyes. Hoyt and I are the same age yet his mother treats him like a baby, and he lets her.

"Can you come right now?" I ask knowing it's a long shot if he even considers it. I know he likes to plan things like I do but I need him to come now.

"I have practice after school Sookie; I'm still at school now. Lunch just started."

"Please Hoyt, I really miss you. Can't you just leave now and spend the weekend here with me? Please?" I'm well aware that I'm begging him but I don't care.

"Um.. yea okay. I'll come now. Are you okay?" He asks and I'm a bit stunned that squeaky clean Hoyt is agreeing to this. I know his mom will probably lock him up in the basement for this but I'm so glad that he is.

"Yea. I just really miss you. I haven't seen you in two weeks." I remind him and he laughs.

"I miss you too Sookie. I'm going to get a slip and I'll leave in a few minutes so I'll see you in about three hours. I love you Sookie."

"I love you too." I say hanging up my phone. Well that settles that, any chance that I had at ending up at that party is now gone. I have a newfound sense of relief as I walk to Literature. That is until I see Eric hovering over Aidan's desk.

I rush over as Eric slams his hands on the desk. "Don't ever say some shit like that again you prick." He says and Aidan moves to stand up. Aidan is muscular and all but he is so kind, I can't imagine him hitting anyone let alone Eric.

I grab a hold of Eric's arm and pull him back away from Aidan. His hand raises into the air and I flinch, once he realizes it's me he drops his hand and curses under his breath. "What the hell?" I yell and turn to Aidan. He looks just as mad as Eric does but he sits down.

"Why don't you mind your own business Sookie." Eric spits and moves to his usual seat. He really should sit in the back somewhere.

"Are you okay?" I lean over and whisper to Aidan. " What was that about?"

He looks towards Eric and sighs. "He's just an asshole, that pretty much sums it all up." He says and smiles. I giggle and lean back over. I can hear Eric's ragged breathing next to me and an idea comes to my mind. A childish idea but I do it anyways.

"I have some good news!" I tell him in my best mock cheery voice.

"What's that?"

"Hoyt's spending the weekend here!" I say with a smile clapping my hands together. I know I'm overdoing it but I can feel Eric's eyes on me and I know he heard me.

"That's great news Sookie!" Aidan smiles. Class begins and ends without another word from Eric. This how it should be from now on and I'm actually okay with it. I wish Aidan a nice weekend and walk back to my room to touch up my makeup and grab something to eat before Hoyt gets here.

I eat and straighten my room up a little. Well my side is already clean so I fold Pam's clothes and put them away for her. I don't think she will mind. My phone finally buzzes with Hoyt's text telling me he's here. I jump off the bed and rush outside to greet him. He looks better than ever in navy blue pants, a cream cardigan and white shirt underneath. He really does wear a lot of cardigans but I love them. His welcoming smile warms my heart and he wraps his arms around me and tells me how nice it is to see me.

"Are you wearing makeup?" He asks as we walk back to my room.

"Yea, it's just a little bit. It's something I've been experimenting with." I explain and he smiles.

"It looks nice." He compliments me and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you. So what do you want to do this weekend while you're here?" I ask him. He says I can choose so we end up browsing through Netflix for a movie. Pam texts me saying she is with Jeremy and she won't be back tonight so I turn the lights off and we sit against the headboard with Hoyt's arm around my shoulder and my head on his chest. I smile to myself. This is me. Not some wild girl swimming in a punk boy's t-shirt. The door opens pulling me from my thoughts. I expect to see Pam but yet of course, it's Eric.

His eyes go straight to me and Hoyt and I flush. Panic takes over my body and I scoot away from Hoyt. He came here to tell Hoyt, I know he did.

"What are you doing here?" I snap and a smile spreads across his face.

"I'm meeting Pam." He answers and takes a seat. "Hey Hoyt, it's nice to see you again." He smirks and Hoyt looks uncomfortable. He's probably wondering why Eric has a key to the room and doesn't bother to knock like any other civilized person.

"She's with Jeremy at your house probably." I tell him, silently pleading for him to leave. If he tells Hoyt now I won't be held responsible for punching him in the face.

"Oh, really?" He asks. I can tell by his smirk that he came here to torment me. "Are you two coming to the party?"

"No thanks. We were actually trying to watch a movie." I tell him and Hoyt reaches over and takes my hand. Even in the dark, I can see Eric's eyes focus on our intertwined hands.

"That's too bad. I better go… Oh and Hoyt," Eric says and my heart drops. "That's a nice sweater you're wearing." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thanks. It's actually a cardigan; my mom got it from The Gap." Hoyt responds politely. He's clueless and unaware that Eric is making fun of him.

"Of course it is. You two kiddos have fun." Eric taunts and leaves the room.

"Asshole." I mutter under my breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. I apologize for any misunderstandings with the different names. I had an original cast of characters before I decided on making it a Sookie/Eric fanfic. I've gone over and edited the previous chapters. Anyways I'm glad you are all enjoying it so without further ado here is the next chapter.**

Chapter Seven

"He doesn't seem as bad, I guess." Hoyt says and I laugh nervously. "What?" He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you said that." I say and lay back into his chest as I try to fight off the guilt building up on mine.

"I'm not saying I'd hang out with the guy, but he was friendly enough."

"Eric is anything but friendly." I say and he chuckles wrapping his arm around me. If he only knew of the things that happened between Eric and me, the way we kissed, the way I moaned his name while he- god Sookie just stop. I can't do this. "Hoyt I have something to tell you." This is it; hopefully he won't hate me as much as I hate myself. "Eric… He and I-"

"Yea?" He sits up tracing his fingers along my jawline. "You and Eric?" He reminds me.

"I- I lean my head up and kiss his jaw making him smile. I sit up and turn to face him taking his face between my palms and press my lips against his. Yes I'm a coward. His mouth opens and he kisses me back. His lips are soft just like his kiss but I don't feel it. I don't feel that fire burning inside of me. I need it, I need the passion. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself over to straddle his lap.

"Whoa, Sookie what are you doing?" He asks and tries to push me off gently.

"Nothing, I just want to make out I guess." I'm usually not embarrassed in front of Hoyt but this isn't something we usually talk about and you can just feel the awkward.

"Okay?" He says and I kiss him again. I feel the warmth from him but I don't feel _it_. I rock my hips against his hoping to ignite something. His hands go down to my waist but he pushes them against me, stopping my movements. I know we agreed to wait until marriage but we're just kissing. I grab his hands pulling them away and continue to rock against him. I can feel him getting turned on but he doesn't act on it.

I know I'm doing this for all the wrong reasons but I don't care, I just need to know Hoyt can make me feel what Eric makes me feel. It isn't actually Eric that I want it's the feeling isn't it?

The mood never arrived to be lost so I stop kissing Hoyt and slide off his lap.

"That was nice Sookie." He smiles. It was "nice". He's always so careful, too careful. But that's what I love about him. I press play on the movie and within minutes I feel myself drifting off.

"I should go." Eric says. His blue eyes looking down at me.

"Go where?" I don't want him to leave.

"I'm staying at a hotel close by; I'll be back in the morning okay." He says and his face fades into Hoyt's. I jolt up wiping my eyes, its Hoyt. It was never Eric.

"You're clearly tired Sook, and I can't stay here." He smiles brushing my cheek. I know he wouldn't think it decent to stay in my room. Eric and Hoyt are polar opposites in every way.

"Okay. Thanks for coming." I mumble.

"I love you." He says kissing me on the cheek before leaving.

The next morning I wake up to Hoyt calling to tell me he's on his way over. I roll out of bed and rush to the showers; I had planned on taking a short shower but the water feels so good against my tense muscles. What should we do today? There isn't much to do unless you go into town, maybe I should text Aidan and ask what there is to do around here besides party. He seems to be my only friend who would know.

I decided to wear my gray pleated skirt and a plain blue shirt. I ignore Eric's voice in the back of my head telling me that my skirt is ugly. Hoyt is waiting in the hall by my door when I return.

"You look gorgeous." He smiles at me.

"I just need to do my hair and put on a little makeup." I tell him grabbing Pam's makeup bag. I'm glad she didn't take it with her; I'll need to get some of my own now that I know I like the way it looks.

Hoyt sits patiently on my bed as I dry my hair and curl the ends. "What do you want to do today?" I finish with mascara and fluff my hair.

"College really does suit you well Sook, you've never looked better." He compliments me. "And I don't know. Maybe we can go to a park or something, then dinner?" He says and I look at the clock. How is it already 1pm? I send a text to Pam letting her know I'll be out most of the day and she shoots one back saying she'll be gone until tomorrow. I've come to notice that she basically lives at Eric's fraternity house on the weekends.

We drive around to find a parking spot which only takes a little while. "When do you plan on looking for a car?" He asks while he parks.

"Maybe sometime this week. I'm actually going to go apply for jobs as well." I don't mention the internship at Edgington Publishing that Eric dangled in front of me.

"That's great; let me know if you need anything." He offers. We walk around the park and sit at a picnic table. He talks most of the time and I nod along. I'm dazing in and out of the conversation but he doesn't seem to notice. We walk a little more and come to a small stream. I laugh at the irony and Hoyt looks at me quizzically.

"Do you want to swim?" I'm not sure why I just asked that.

"In there? No way." He laughs and I mentally smack myself. I need to stop comparing Hoyt to Eric.

"I was joking." I lie and drag him along the trail.

It's almost 7pm when we leave so we decide to order pizza and head back to my room to watch a movie. I'm starving when the pizza finally arrives so I eat almost half of it all by myself. In my defense I haven't eaten all day. Halfway through the movie my phone rings and Hoyt reaches over to grab it for me.

"Who's Aidan?" He asks. There's no suspicion in his voice, only curiosity. He's never been the jealous type. He never had to be, until now.

"He's a friend from school." I answer. Why would Aidan be calling me so late? He's never called for anything other than to compare notes.

"Sookie?" He says loudly.

"Yea, is everything okay?"

"Well no actually. I know Hoyt's there but…" He hesitates.

"What is it Aidan?" My heart starts to race. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. It's Eric." He says and my heart drops.

"Eric?" I'm panicking inside.

"Yes, if I give you an address can you come here please?" He says and I hear something crash in the background. I jump off my bed and I have my shoes on before my mind catches up.

"Did he hurt you?" My mind can't make sense of what could be going on over there.

"No." He says.

"Text me the address." I tell him and hear another crash.

"Hoyt I need your car." I tell him and he turns his head sideways.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. It's Aidan and Eric. Give me your keys." I demand and he reaches into his pockets.

"Do you need me to co-"

"No, you… I need to go alone." I cut him off and he looks hurt. I know it's wrong to leave him here but the only thing I can think about is getting to Eric.

I rush to Hoyt's car and my phone vibrates with a text from Aidan.

"_2875 Cornell Rd." _It reads. I type the address into my gps and pull out of the parking lot. What could be going on there that Aidan could possibly need me to come over for? Eric and I aren't even on speaking terms. I couldn't make out what the crashing noise was, it sounded like something breaking. I'm still as confused when I arrive at the address as I was when I left my room. Hoyt called me twice but I ignored it, I need the navigation to stay on the screen and honestly, the confused look on his face when I left him there is still haunting me.

The houses on the street are large, they look like mansions. This house in particular is at least three times larger than Gran's house. It's an old fashioned brick house, and the yard is sloped making it appear to be sitting on a hill. Even under the street lights it is a beautiful sight. It must be Eric's father's home, which is the only conclusion I can come to on why Aidan would be there as well. I take a deep breath and walk up the steps on the sidewalk. When I get to the door I knock hard on the mahogany door and it opens within seconds.

"Sookie, I know you have company but I cannot thank you enough for coming. Is Hoyt with you?" Aidan asks and gestures for me to come inside.

"No, he's back at the dorms. Where's Eric? What's going on?"

"He's out back. He's out of control." He sighs.

"And why exactly is it that you called me here?" I ask in the nicest way I can. What does Eric being out of control have to do with me?

"I don't know. I know you hate him but he's drunk and completely belligerent. He showed up and opened a bottle of his father's scotch. He drank over half of the bottle and then started breaking anything and everything he could get his hands on."

"Why?" Last time I checked Eric doesn't drink. Or at least he didn't drink.

"His dad told him the news of him and my mother getting married." He tells me.

"Okay? So Eric doesn't want them to get married?" I'm so confused. Aidan leads me through the large kitchen and I gasp as I take in the huge mess Eric's made. There are broken dishes scattered across the floor and a large wooden cabinet knocked onto its side with the glass panels missing.

"No, it's a long story really. After his dad told him, he and my mom left town for the weekend. Thank god they aren't here. I think that's why Eric came here, to confront his dad. He never comes here." He explains and opens the back door. I see a shadow sitting at a small table on the patio. Eric.

"I don't know what you think I can do Aidan."

He leans down putting a hand on my shoulder. "He was calling out for you." He tells me quietly and my heart stops. I walk towards Eric and he looks up at me with his blood shot eyes.

"How did you get here?" Eric raises his voice and stands up.

"Aidan… he-" I respond.

"You called her?" He yells over at Aidan who shakes his head and walks back inside ignoring him.

"He was worried about you. Leave him alone." I scold him and he sits back down. I sit across from him and watch as he grabs the nearly empty bottle of dark liquor and puts it to his mouth. When he finishes he slams the bottle down onto the glass of the patio table making me jump.

"Aren't you two something? You're both so predictable. Little Eric's upset so you gang up on me and try to make me feel bad for breaking some shitty china." He says with a sick smirk.

"I thought you didn't drink?" I ask him crossing my arms over my chest.

"I didn't. Until now. Don't try to patronize me Sookie, you're no better than me." He snaps taking another swig from the bottle.

"I never said I was better than you. Why are you drinking?"

"What does it matter to you? Don't you have a boring boyfriend somewhere to entertain?" He eyes blaze into mine and the emotion behind them is so strong that I'm forced to look away.

"I just want to help you Eric." I lean a bit over the table to reach for his hand but he recoils from my touch.

"Help me?" He laughs. "If you really want to help me than you would leave. You're annoying nagging is giving me a headache."

"Why do you always have to make things so difficult? I am trying to be here for you, you big jerk!" He just looks at me stunned. "Well?"

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "My father decided to just now tell me that he is marrying Felicia and the wedding is next month. He should have told me long ago. I'm sure perfect little Aidan knew."

Wow… I really wasn't expecting him to tell me so I'm kind of at a loss for words of what to say. "I'm sure he had his reasons for not telling you."

"You don't know him; he doesn't give a shit about me. You know how many times I've talked to him in the last year? Fucking ten! All he cares about is this ridiculously big house, his new soon to be wife and his perfect son." Eric slurs and takes another drink. I remain quiet not really sure how to approach him. "You should see the dump my mom lives in back in England. She says she likes it there but I know she doesn't. She's the reason why I'm here; she practically forced me to come here for college to be closer to my dad. Well we see how that worked out." He takes another drink.

I feel like I can understand him better now with what he's told me. "Your mother is from England?" I asked.

"He met her while he was in England for a job, and the rest is history. He couldn't handle being around us so he left." He spits bitterly.

His father left them in England, came here for some reason and is now marrying another woman. Eric must be hurt, that's why he is the way he is.

"How old were you when he left?" I ask him and he eyes me warily but answers.

"Nine or ten. Even before he left, he was never around. He was drunk off his ass at a different bar every night. Now he's Mr. Perfect and has all this shit." He says waving his around towards the house. Eric's dad left him just like mine. And they were both fighting their own demons; we have more in common than I thought. This wounded and drunk Eric seems so much younger, much more fragile.

"I'm sorry he left… but-"

"I don't need your fucking pity." He interrupts.

"I'm not pitying you, I'm just trying to-"

"To what?" He cuts me off again.

"Help you. Be there for you." I tell him and he smiles. It's a beautiful yet haunting smile and I know what it to come next.

"You're pathetic. I don't want you here Sookie. Can't you see that? I don't want nor do I need you to be here for me. Just because I fingered you doesn't mean I want anything to do with you, yet here you are abandoning you boyfriend; the one person who can actually stand to be around you to come here and 'help' me. That, Snooki is the definition of pathetic." His voice is filled with venom. He raises the bottle to take another drink and I reach across and take it right out of his hands tossing it across the yard.

"What the hell?" He yells but I ignore him walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" He yells.

I turn on my heels marching towards him until I am mere inches away from him. "You do not need to yell at me like I am some dog who comes running at your call." I grit through my teeth. "I am going to help Aidan clean up _your _mess and then I am leaving."

"Why would you help him?" The disgust in his voice is clear.

"Because unlike you he deserves for someone to help him." I say and his face falls. I have so much more to say but I won't waste my breath. Because that is exactly what he wants; a reaction. I turn around walking towards the house again. Aidan is crouched over picking up the cabinet and Eric stayed outside. "Where's the broom?" I ask and he looks up at me with a smile.

"Over there." He motions and I find it. "Thank you Sookie. For everything." He says and I smile. I begin sweeping up the glass from the smashed dishes. I feel terrible for Felicia when she comes home to find all her dishes gone. I hope they didn't have any sentimental value to her. "Ouch!" I gasp as a small piece of glass digs into my finger. Droplets of blood fall onto the wooden floor and I jump up to reach the sink.

"Are you okay?" Aidan asks and I nod.

"Yea. It's just a little piece, I don't know why there's so much blood though." I tell him. I close my eyes as the cold water runs over my finger when I hear the back door open. I snap my eyes open to see Eric standing in the doorway.

"Sookie, can I talk to you please?" He asks. I know I should say no but something about the redness around his eyes makes me nod. His eyes look to my hand and the then the blood on the floor. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asks walking towards me.

"Just a little cut." I tell him. He was just calling me pathetic not too long ago and now he's acting concerned about my health. I feel like I'll be checking into a psych ward pretty soon because he is literally driving me crazy.

"Where are the band-aids?" He asks Aidan and Aidan tells him they're in the bathroom. Within a minute Eric is back with a Band-Aid and he grabs my hand again. He wraps it around my finger gently and I stay quiet. Aidan looks as confused by Eric's actions as I am.

"Can I talk to you please?" He asks again.

"Yea… sure." I answer. I shouldn't but since when do I do what I should when Eric is involved? He wraps his hand around my wrist and leads me outside.

As we reach the table Eric lets go of my wrist and pulls out a chair for me to sit down. He grabs the chair next to me and scoots it across the concrete to sit directly in front of me. His chair is so close that his knees are almost touching me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask him in the harshest tone I can muster.

He takes a deep breath. I watch as his long fingers run through his hair before he looks into my eyes. "I'm sorry." He says and I look away to focus on the tree in the backyard. "Did you hear me?" He asks leaning in.

"Yea I heard you." I snap. He's crazier than I thought if he thinks he can just apologize and I'd forget everything he said.

"You're so damn difficult." He mutters and sits back in his chair. The bottle I tossed is in his hand and he takes another drink. How has he not passed out from drinking so much?

"I'm difficult? You're kidding me right." I laugh. "What do you expect from me Eric? You're cruel to me."

"I don't mean it. I don't mean to be cruel. I'm sorry Sookie." His voice is quiet.

"Right." I say sarcastically. "I have never been treated this poorly by anyone in my entire life."

"Then why do you keep coming around?"

"I- I don't know." I answer truthfully. "I don't want to keep doing this with you Eric. After tonight I'll disappear from your life. I'll drop Literature and change dorm rooms." I hadn't planned on doing that until now but it's exactly what I should do.

"Don't, please don't do that."

"Why do you care? You wouldn't be forced to be around someone as pathetic as me right?" My blood is boiling.

"I didn't mean that.. I'm the pathetic one."

"Well I won't argue with you on that one." I say and he takes another drink. I reach for the bottle and he pulls it away. "So you're the only one who can get drunk?" I ask and a small smile appears on his face.

"I thought you were going to toss it again." He says and I put the bottle to my lips. The liquor is warm and tastes like burnt licorice dipped into rubbing alcohol. I gag and Eric chuckles.

"How often do you drink?" I ask, I'll go back to being angry with him after he answers.

"Before tonight it's been six months." His eyes fall to the floor like he's ashamed.

"You shouldn't drink anymore. It makes you an even worse person than usual."

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" His tone is serious. Is he that drunk that he would ever consider himself a good person?

"Yes." I breathe.

"I'm not. Well maybe a little. I want you to…" He stops.

"You want me to what?" I hand him back the bottle and he sits it on the table. I don't want to drink, that one drink was bad enough and I already have terrible judgment around Eric as it is.

"Nothing." He tells me and I know he's lying.

Why am I here again? Hoyt is back in my room waiting for me and here I am wasting more of my time and energy on Eric.

"I should go." I say and stand up.

"Wait, don't go." My feet stop in their tracks at the pleading tone in his voice. I turn around and he's less than a foot away from me.

"Why? You have more insults to throw at me?" I say and turn away from him. I feel his hand wrap around my arm and he jerks me back.

"Don't turn you back on me." He whispers.

"I can't keep doing this with you Eric. I should have turned my back on you from the moment I met you." I say pushing against his chest. "I came here the second Aidan called me leaving my boyfriend behind in my dorm room. What kind of person does that Eric? You were right, I am pathetic. Pathetic for coming here and trying-" I'm cut off by his lips against mine.

I push at his chest to stop him but he doesn't budge. Every part of me wants to kiss him back but I fight against it. I feel his tongue trying to pry its way in between my lips and he wraps his arms around me pulling me closer to him despite continuing to push against him.

"Kiss me Sookie." He says against my lips. I shake my head and he grunts in frustration. "Please, just kiss me. I need you." His words unravel me. This indecent, drunk, terrible man just said that he needed me and somehow it sounds like poetry to my ears. Eric is like a drug to me, even if I take the tiniest bit of him I crave more and more. He consumes my thoughts and invades my dreams.

The second my lips part his mouth is on mine again, this time I don't resist. I can't. Could he possibly need me the way I desperately need him? I doubt it, but for right now I can pretend that he does. He brings one of his hands to cup my cheek and he runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I shudder and he smiles, his lip ring tickling the corner of my mouth. I hear a rustling noise and pull away. He lets me stop the kiss but he keeps his arms wrapped tightly around me, pressing his body against mine.

"Eric, I really have to go. We can't keep doing this; it's not good for either of us." I tell him and look down.

"Yes we can." He says and lifts my chin up, forcing me to look into his blue eyes.

"No we can't." I say pulling away from his embrace. "You hate me and I don't want to be your punching bag. One minute you're telling me how much you can't stand me, humiliating me after my most intimate experience," He opens his mouth to interrupt me and I put my finger against his pink lips and continue, "Then the next minute you're kissing me telling me that you need me. You confuse me and I don't like who I am when I'm with you. I hate the way I feel after you say terrible things to me."

"Who are you when you're with me?" He asks.

"Someone I don't want to be, someone who cheats on their boyfriend and is always overly emotional." I explain.

"You know who I think you are when you're with me?" He runs his thumb along my jawline.

"Who?"

"Yourself. I think this is the real you. You're too busy caring about what everyone else things about you to realize it." He sounds so honest and sure of his answer. "And I know what I did to you after I fingered you." He notices my scowl and continues, "Sorry… after our experience was wrong. I felt terrible after you got out of my car."

"I doubt that." I snap, remembering how much I cried that night.

"It's true, I swear it. I know you think I'm a bad person, but you make me…" Ugh! Why does he always stop?

"Finish that sentence or I'm leaving." I tell him and mean it.

"You… you make me want to be good, for you. I want to be good for you Sookie."

"What?" I take a step back from him. I must have heard him wrong.

"You heard me."

"I'm sure I misheard you."

"You didn't. You make me feel things that are unfamiliar to me. I don't know how to handle these types of feelings Sookie. So I do the only thing I do know how to do, which is to be an asshole."

"This could never work Eric, we're so different. I have a boyfriend and you don't date remember?"

"We aren't that different." He argues. "We're more similar than you think. We like the same things, like books. We both love books." He says. I can't wrap my mind around the idea of Eric trying to convince me that we could be good together.

"You don't date." I remind him again.

"I know, but we could… be friends?" And we're back at square one.

"I thought you said we couldn't be friends? I won't be just friends with you; I know what you mean by that. You want all the benefits of being my boyfriend without actually having to commit to me." His body sways and he leans on the table.

"Why is that so bad? Why do you need a label?"

"Because I have self-respect Eric. I won't be you play thing when it involves being treated like dirt. I'm already taken."

"And yet here you are." He points out.

"I love him and he loves me." I say and watch his expression change.

"Don't say that to me." He slurs. I almost forgot how drunk he was.

"You're only saying this because you're drunk, tomorrow you'll go back to hating me."

"I don't hate you." I wish he didn't have such an effect on me; it'd my life a whole lot easier. "If you can look me in my eyes and tell me you want me to leave you alone and never speak to you again, I'll listen. I swear, from this point on I'll never come near you again. Just say the words." My lips part to say just that yet nothing comes out. "Tell me Sookie; tell me you never want to see me again." He takes a step closer. He runs his hands along my arms leaving a trail of goose bumps on my skin.

"Tell me you never want to feel my touch again." He whispers bringing his hand to my neck. His index finger traces along my collarbone and back up and down my neck. I hear my breathing increase as he brings his lips closer. "Tell me Sookie." He coos and I whimper.

"Eric." I whisper.

"You can't resist me Sookie, just like I can't resist you." His lips are so close they're almost touching. "Stay with me. Please?"

A movement by the door catches my eye and I jerk away from him. Aidan's face is twisted in confusion as he turns away and disappears from the doorway and I'm snapped back into reality.

"I have to go." I say and Eric curses under his breath.

"Sookie please, please stay. If you decide in the morning you don't want to see me anymore… just stay." He begs. His voice is full of desperation and before I can say anything or stop myself I'm nodding my head in agreement.

"But Hoyt... He's waiting for me and I have his car."

"Just tell him something came up so you had to stay… or don't tell him anything, what's the worst thing he can do?" I shudder at the thought of Hoyt calling his mother who will then call Gran filling her up with whatever nonsense she can pull out of her ridiculously small purse. "He's probably sleeping anyways."

"No, he's staying at a hotel."

"Hotel? He's not staying with you?" He asks confused.

"No, he has a hotel room nearby."

"And you stay with him?"

"No. He stays there and I stay in my room."

"Is he gay?" Eric asks; his bloodshot eyes dance in amusement.

"Of course he is!"

"I don't know Sookie. If you were mine I wouldn't be able to stay away…I'd fuck you every chance I had." My cheeks flush and I look away from him. His dirty words have the strangest effect on me. "That tree is swaying back and forth which is my cue to go inside. I think I drank too much, come on."

"Wait, you're staying here?" I ask him, I assumed he would go back to his frat house.

"Yea, so are you. Let's go." He grabs my hand and we walk towards the back door.

I'll find Aidan and try to explain what he saw through the door. I don't know what's going on right now so I don't really know how I'll explain it. As we walk through the kitchen, I notice the mess is almost completely cleaned.

"You need to clean the rest of this tomorrow." I tell him and he nods.

"I will." He promises. I hope he keeps it.

He keeps my hand in his as he leads me up the grand staircase; I pray we don't run into Aidan in the hallway.

Eric opens the door to a pitch black room and gently pulls me inside. My eyes adjust to the darkness but the only is a small streak of moonlight coming in through the bay window.

"Eric?" I whisper. I hear him curse as he trips over something and I laugh.

"Right here." He says and clicks on a lamp on the desk. I look around and it looks like a hotel room. Its large has a four poster bed with dark linens centered against the far wall, it looks like a king size with at least twenty pillows on top. The desk, an oversized cherry wood desk; the computer sitting on it has a bigger screen than the television in my dorm room. The bay window has a built in bench along the wall and curtain less, the other windows in the room are masked with thick navy curtains that do not allow the moon to shine through.

"This… uh this is my room." He says rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He almost looks embarrassed.

"You have a room here?" Of course he does. It is his father's house. Aidan had mentioned that Eric never comes here so maybe that's why it looks like a museum, untouched and impersonal.

"Yea. I haven't actually slept in here… until now." He sits on the chest placed at the end of the bed and unties his boots. He pulls his socks off and tucks them into the shoes. My heart swells at the idea that I am part of a first for him.

"Why?" I'm taking advantage of his drunken honesty.

"Because I don't want to. I hate it here." He answers quietly and unbuttons his black pants pulling the down his legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting undressed." He states the obvious.

"I mean why?" I hope he doesn't think I'm going to have sex with him, even if a part of me is dying to feel his hands on me again.

"Well I'm not sleeping in jeans and boots." He half laughs. His hand sweeps the hair off of his forehead making it stand up.

"Oh." He pulls his shirt over his head and I can't look away. His tattooed stomach is flawless. He tosses the shirt at me and I catch it in my hand. I raise my eyebrow at him and he smiles.

"You can sleep in that. But if you'd rather sleep in your bra and panties I'm perfectly fine with that as well." He winks and I giggle.

"I'm fine in this." I tell him and he eyes my outfit. He has yet to have made a single rude comment about my long skirt or loose blue blouse.

"Suit yourself, if you want to be uncomfortable then go ahead." He smiles and takes the shirt form me sitting it on the dresser. He moves towards the bed in his boxers and tosses the pillows off the bed and onto the floor. I walk over and open the chest, just as I thought, it's empty.

"The pillows go in here." I tell him and he laughs tossing another onto the floor. I groan and pick up the pillows placing them into the chest. He laughs some more and pulls back the comforter before he plops down. He crosses his arms behind his head, crossing his feet over the other and gives me a smile. The words tattooed on his ribs are stretched from his arms being raised behind his head. His long lean body looks exquisite.

"You're going to whine about sleeping in the same bed as me aren't you?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"No, the bed is big enough for both of us." I say with a smile.

"Now that's the Sookie I love. So feisty." He teases and my heart lurches at his choice of words. I know he doesn't mean it but it sounded so nice coming off his lips.

I climb onto the bed and scoot as close to the edge of the bed and as far away from Eric as I can. I hear him chuckle and roll over on my side to face him.

"Nothing." He lies and bites his lip trying not to laugh. I like this playful Eric, his humor is contagious.

"Tell me." I pout and pucker out my bottom lip. His eyes lock in on my mouth and he runs his tongue along his lips before hooking his lip ring between his teeth.

"You've never slept in a bed with a guy before have you?" He rolls onto his side moving a little closer to me. If I back up anymore I'll fall off the bed.

"No." I simply answer and his smile grows. Before I know what I'm doing my hand reaches out and pokes his intended dimple. His eyes dart to mine in surprise and I pull my hand away, he grabs it and puts it back against his cheek.

"You surprise me." He says softly.

"How so?"

"I just don't know why no one has fu- I mean been _with you_ yet. You must be really good at resisting." He says and I gulp.

"I've never had to resist anyone." I admit. I've been hit on before but no one ever actually tried to have sex with me. They all knew I had a boyfriend… and they all knew Jason would kill anyone who had any interest other than a study buddy with his little sister.

"I can't believe that. Your lips alone are enough to make me hard." I gasp at his words and he chuckles. He brings my hand to his mouth and runs it along his wet lips. He moves my hand down to his neck and my fingertips trace the swirl of tattoos on his neck. He watches me carefully but doesn't stop me.

"You like it when I talk to you like that, don't you?" His expression is dark but so sexy. My breath hitches and he smiles again. "I can see it. The blush in your cheeks and I can hear how your breathing changed. Answer me Sookie, put those full lips of yours to use." He says and I laugh. I will never admit the way his words turn something on deep inside of me. He lets go of my hand but wraps his fingers around my wrist and closes the gap between us.

I'm burning up. I need to cool down or I'll start sweating soon. "Can you turn the fan on?" I ask and he furrows his brows. "Please." I ask again and he sighs but climbs off the bed.

"If you're really that hot, you should probably ditch those heavy clothes. That skirt looks itchy anyways." He says and I smile. I've been waiting for him to tease me for my clothes. "You should dress for your body Sookie; these clothes you wear hide all of your curves. If I hadn't seen you in your bra and panties I would have never known how incredibly sexy you actually are. That skirt literally looks like a potato sack." He says and I laugh, even though he's insulting me and somehow complimenting me at the same time.

"What would you suggest I wear? Fishnets and tube tops?" I ask.

"I would love nothing more." He jokes. "But in all seriousness, you can still cover yourself and wear clothes your size. That shirt hides your chest and those beauties are nothing you should be hiding."

"Will you stop already?" I scold him and he smiles. I'm still hot though and Eric's odd way of complimenting me has given me a new wave of confidence.

"Where are you going?" He slurs, his voice is panicked as I climb off the bed.

"I'm changing." I answer and walk over to the dresser to grab his shirt. "Turn around and no peeking."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"As in no I'm not turning around. I want to see you." I shake my head at him and turn the lights off. He whines in the dark and I smile as I unzip my skirt. It pools at my feet and another light clicks on.

"Eric!" I yell.

"It was so dark in here." He says with mock innocence. I know he isn't going to listen so I take a deep breath and pull my shirt over my head. I'm actually enjoying this little game we have going on right now. I'm wearing a plain white bra and panties, nothing too fancy but Eric's expression makes me feel sexy. I grab his shirt and pull it over my head. It smells just like him. He leans up on his elbows to look at me; he isn't shy about his eyes raking over my body.

"Come here." He says in a deep husky voice and I ignore my subconscious telling me to run as fast as I can, and walk towards him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there. Sorry for the long wait, this past month has been hectic with 2 weddings I was a part of so I haven't really had time to myself to just sit down and relax. Anyways here is chapter 8. Enjoy.**

**Warning****! There will be some lemons. ;D**

Chapter Eight

Eric's blazing eyes don't leave mine as I make my way to him. I prop my knee up onto the bed and pull myself up. At the same time, he lifts himself up against the headboard and holds a hand out for me. The second I place my small hand in his, he wraps his fingers around it and pulls me onto him. My knees go to his sides and I am straddling his lap. I've done this before with him but not in so little clothing. I hold myself up using my knees so we aren't touching, but Eric isn't having it. He positions his hands on my hips and gently pushes me down. His shirt is bunched up at my sides, baring my thighs completely.

"Much better." He says giving me a crooked smile.

I know he's drunk and that's why he's being so nice, well nice for him, but I'll take it. The second our bodies touch my stomach begins to stir. I know this happiness that I feel isn't going to last and I feel like Cinderella waiting for the clock to strike and end my blissful night. If this is truly the last time I will be around him then this is how I want to spend it. I can behave however I want tonight with him because come daylight I will disappear and we will go our separate ways. It's for the best and I know that's what he'll want once he isn't intoxicated.

As Eric continues to stare into my eyes, I begin to feel nervous. What should I do next? I have no clue of how far Eric is going to take this and I don't want to make a fool out of myself by trying to do something first.

He seems to notice my uncomfortable expression. "What's wrong?" He asks and brings a hand to my face. His finger traces over my cheek bone and my eyes involuntarily close at his touch, which is surprisingly gentle.

"Nothing... I just don't know what to do." I admit and look down.

"Do whatever you want to do Sookie, don't overthink it." He advises and I nod. I lean back a little and bring my hand up to his bare chest. I look at him for permission and he nods. I press both hands against his chest softly and he closes his eyes. My fingers trace the patterns of his tattoos running over them softly. His eyelashes flutter as I trace the scripture on his ribs. His expression is so calm but his chest is moving up and down much more rapidly than it was a few minutes ago. I'm unable to control myself when I bring my hand down and run my index finger along the waistband of his boxers. His eyes shoot open and he looks nervous. Eric nervous?

"Can I… Can I touch you?" I ask in hopes that he gets what I mean without me having to say it. I feel detached from myself. I think back to he said earlier about me being my true self with him. Maybe he's right. I love the way I feel right now, I love the electricity shooting through my body as he nods.

"Please." He answers and I lower my hand. I keep my hand on top of his boxers and slowly reach the slight bulge in his boxers. He sucks in a breath as I graze my hand over him. I don't know what to do so I just keep touching him, running my fingers up and down. I'm too nervous to look at him so I keep my eyes on his growing erection.

"Do you want me to show you what to do?" He asks quietly, his voice is shaky. His usual cocky demeanor has shifted.

I nod and he puts his hand over mine once again and brings it down to touch him again. He opens my hand and makes my fingers cup around his length. He sucks a breath between his lips and I look up at him through my lashes. He takes his hand off of mine, giving me full control.

"Fuck Sookie, don't do that." He growls. I still my hand and try to jerk it away. "No, not that. Keep doing that, I mean don't look at me that way."

"What way?"

"That innocent way, it makes me want to do so many dirty things to you." He informs me and I want to throw myself back onto the bed and let him do whatever he wants. A moan escapes from his lips and I tighten my grip on him, I want to hear that sound again. So I lean in and press my lips against the clammy skin of his neck causing him to moan again.

"Fuck Sook, your hand feels so good wrapped around me." He says. I give him a little tighter squeeze and he winces. "Not that hard, baby." His voice is soft and not mocking at all.

"Sorry." I say and kiss his neck again. My tongue runs over the skin below his ear and his body jerks, his hands go to my chest cupping my breasts beneath his hands.

"Can I take off your bra?" His voice is so uncontrolled and raspy. I'm amazed by the effect I have on him. I nod and his eyes light. His hands are shaky as he reaches under the shirt and up my back; he unclasps my bra as soon as his fingers touch the strap. As soon as the bra is gone he puts his hands up the front of my shirt and grabs a hold of my breasts again. His fingers lightly pinch my nipples as he leans forward to kiss me. I moan into his mouth and reach down to stroke him again.

"Sookie..I'm gonna come." He says and I feel the wetness growing in my panties even though he is only touching my chest. His touch is heavenly and I feel like I may come too, just from his moans and his gently assault against my chest. His legs tense under me and his kiss becomes sloppier, his hands drop down to my lap and I feel wetness spread through his boxers and I pull my hand away. I have never made anyone else come, obviously. Eric's head rolls back and he takes a few breaths while I sit on his thighs, unsure of what to do. His eyes open and he lifts his head back up to look at me. A lazy smile crosses his face and he leans forward and kisses me on my forehead.

"I have never come like that before." He says and I'm back to feeling embarrassed.

"Is that bad?" I ask, trying to move off of his legs. He stops me.

"What? No, you were that good. It usually takes more than someone just grabbing me through my boxers." He answers and a pang of jealousy hits me. I don't want to think about all the other girls that have made him feel this way. He takes in my silence and cups my cheek, brushing his thumb along my temple. I'm comforted by the fact that the others had to do more than I did, but I still wish there weren't any others. I guess it doesn't matter either way. We're never going to be anything other than right now in this moment, and all I want to do is live in this moment.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks and I shake my head. "Come on Sookie, tell me." He says and I shake my head again. In a very un-Eric move he grabs onto my hips and begins to tickle me. I scream with laughter and fall off of him and onto the soft bed. He continues to tickle me and I can't breathe. His laughter booms through the room and it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I don't recall ever hearing him laugh this way and something tells me hardly anyone has. Despite his flaws, his many flaws, I consider myself lucky to see him this way.

"Okay.. Okay! I'll tell you!" I screech and he stops.

"Good choice." He says. "But hold that thought, I need to change." He smiles and I blush.

Eric's in the bathroom changing while I'm lying in his bed staring at the ceiling when the thought of Hoyt comes to mind. I haven't even called him or sent him a text letting him know that I'm okay. I wonder what story he's told his mother who's probably called Gran by now. I should be worried but I don't. I continue to lay there content in this moment. The last thing I need is to read texts from Hoyt right now. Things are changing. I'm changing, and if I'm being completely honest with myself, I haven't felt the same about Hoyt since I kissed Eric for the first time.

I love Hoyt, I have always loved Hoyt but now I'm beginning to question whether I really loved him as a boyfriend and someone I could spend my life with or if I loved him because he was always such a stable person in my life. He's always there for me and on paper we are perfect for each other, but I can't ignore the way I feel when I'm with Eric. I've never had these types of feelings before. Not just sexually, it's in the way he gives me butterflies when he looks at me, the way I feel a desperation to see him even when I'm beyond angry at him, and mostly the way he invades my thoughts even when I try to convince myself that I hate him.

Eric's gotten under my skin no matter how hard I try to deny it. I mean I'm in his bed for crying out loud instead of being with Hoyt.

On cue, the door opens snapping me from my thoughts. I look up to see Eric in his clean plaid boxers and I giggle. "I like them." I smile and he glares at me before turning out the light and turning on the TV. He climbs back onto the bed and lays closer to me.

"So what were you going to tell me?" He asks and I cringe, I had hoped he would have forgotten about that once he got back from the bathroom.

"Don't be shy now; you just made me come in my boxers." He says and pulls me closer to him. I bury my head in the pillow and he laughs.

I pull my head up and he tucks my hair behind my ear before giving me a soft kiss on my lips. It's the first time he's kissed me that way yet if felt more intimate than when we kissed with urgency and his tongue probing mine. _"I want to be good for you, Sookie."_ Eric's words from earlier tonight play in my head and I wonder if he meant it or if he was just really drunk.

"Are you still drunk?" I ask laying my head on his chest. His body stills but he doesn't push me off.

"No, I think our screaming match in the yard sobered me up."

"Well at least something good came out of it." I tell him and he turns his head to look down at me.

"Yea." He says resting his hand on my back. It's an amazing feeling to have him hold me, no matter what terrible thing he says to me tomorrow, he can't take this moment away from me.

"I actually think I like drunk Eric better." I yawn.

"Is that so?"

"Maybe." I tease and close my eyes.

"You're terrible at distractions. Tell me." I might as well; I know he'll keep pestering me about it if I don't.

"I was just thinking of all the girls you've… done things with." I try to hide my face in his chest but he drops the remote on the bed and tilts my chin to look up at him.

"Why were you thinking about that?"

"I don't know, maybe because I literally have no experience and you have a lot. Pam included." I answer.

"Are you jealous Sookie?" His voice is full of humor.

"Of course not." I lie.

"So you wouldn't mind if I tell you a few details then?"

"No! Please don't." I beg and he chuckles and wraps his arm a little tighter around me.

He doesn't say anything else about it and I could not be more relieved. I feel my eyes getting heavier and try to focus on the television. I'm so comfortable laying here in his arms.

"You're not going to sleep are you? It's still early."

"It is?" It feels like it has to be at least two in the morning, I got here a little after nine.

"Yea, it's only midnight."

"That isn't early." I yawn again.

"It is to me. Besides, I want to return the favor." Oh. My skin is starting to tingle. "You want me to, don't you?" He purrs and I gulp. I look up at him and try to hide my eager smile; he notices and wraps his arm tighter, flipping us over so that he's on top. He supports his weight with one arm and his other hand reaches down and I bring my leg up to his side, my knee bends and he runs his hand from my ankle to the top of my thigh.

"You're so soft." He says and repeats the notion. His hand gives my thigh a light squeeze and my skin is covered in goose bumps within seconds. Eric leans up and places a single kiss on the side of my knee causing it to jerk. He grabs it and laughs while hooking his arm around my leg again. The anticipation is driving me crazy.

"I want to taste you Sookie." He says; his eyes are locked to mine waiting to gauge my reaction. My mouth is suddenly dry. I am slightly aware that my lips have parted and my mouth is hanging open. "Down here." He answers my thoughts and brings his hand in between my legs. My lack of experience must astound him because he tries to fight his smile. I frown at him and his finger touches me over my panties making me suck in a breath. His finger makes soft strokes over my sex as he continues to look into my eyes.

"You're already wet for me." His voice is raspier than usual. His hot breath stings my ear and he runs his tongue along my earlobe. "Could you say something so I don't feel like I'm the only one who wants this?" He smirks and I squirm as he applies more pressure to my sensitive area.

I can't find my voice because my body is on fire from his touch. He pulls his hand away and I whimper.

"I didn't want you to stop." I whine.

"Well why didn't you say anything?" He snaps and I recoil. I don't want this Eric, I want the laughing, playful Eric.

"You were distracting me." I say and move to sit up. He pulls himself up and sits on my thighs, holding his weight on his parted knees.

"So you want me then?" I nod and he waves his finger back and forth. I know that he is well aware that I do, he just wants to make me say it aloud. "No nodding. Say it or I'm going to bed." He says and climbs off of my knees. I mentally weigh the pros and cons of this situation, is the humiliation of tell Eric that I want him to… kiss me down there worth the feeling I will get from him doing it? If it feels anywhere near as Eric did to me with his fingers the other day then I know it is worth it. I reach out and grab his bare shoulder to stop him from moving any further away from me.

"Fine. I want you to." I sigh in defeat.

"Want me to what, Sookie?"

"You know... kiss me." I say and his smile grows. He leans over and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Is that what you wanted?" He smirks and I swat his arm. He really is going to make me beg him.

"Kiss me.. there." I blush and cover my face with my hands. He pulls them away laughing at me and I frown at him. "You're embarrassing me on purpose." I scowl. His hands are still on mine.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just so strange to me that you haven't done any of this stuff before."

"Ugh, never mind Eric." I don't want to be the center of his joke anymore. The moment has passed and I am now annoyed with his ego. I roll over and lie on my side, facing away from him and cover myself with the blanket.

"Sookie, come on. I'm sorry." He says but I ignore him. I know part of me is just annoyed at myself that being around Eric has turned me into a typical hormonal teenager.

"Goodnight Eric." I snap and hear him sigh. He mutters something under his breath that sounds like "fine" but I don't ask him to repeat it. I force my eyes closed and try not to think of anything besides Eric's tongue as I fall asleep.

I'm hot, too hot. I try to pull the covers off of me, but they won't budge. When my eyes open, the night before comes flooding into my mind. Eric screaming at me in the yard, the scotch on his breath, the broken glass in the kitchen, Eric kissing me, Eric moaning as I touched him, his wet boxers. I try to lift up but he is too heavy. I'm surprised by his head lying across my chest and the way his arm is wrapped around my waist, his body cloaking mine. He must have moved this way in his sleep. I do admit, I don't want to leave this bed, leave Eric, but I have to. I have to get back to my room, Hoyt is there. Hoyt. Hoyt. I gently push Eric off by his shoulder, rolling him onto his back. I silently pray that he is a heavy sleeper; he rolls onto his stomach and groans but doesn't wake.

I hurry to my feet and grab my scattered clothes off of the floor. Being the coward that I am, I want to be out of here by the time he wakes. I don't think he'll mind too much though, at least he won't have to invest his energy into hurting me on purpose so I'll leave on my own. This way is better for the both of us, regardless of the way we laughed together last night; nothing is the same in the light of day. Eric will remember how we got along pretty well last night and he will feel the need to be extra hateful to make up for it. It is what he does best, and I will not be around this time.

For a second last night, the thought crossed my mind that maybe the night would change his mind, make him want to have something more with me, but I know better. I fold his shirt neatly onto the dresser and zip my skirt; my shirt is wrinkled from lying on the floor last night. I slip my feet into my shoes and grab a hold of the door handle.

One more look back won't hurt, I convince myself and look back to a sleeping Eric. His messy hair is sprawled onto the pillow, and his long arm is now draped over the side of the bed. He looks so peaceful, so beautiful despite the pieces of metal in his face.

I turn back around and turn the door handle.

"Sook?" My heart drops. I slowly turn around to him, expecting to see his harsh blues eyes staring back at me. Instead, they are closed, a frown is set on his face, but he is still asleep. I can't decide if I'm relieved that he is a still asleep or somber that he called out my name in his sleep. I walk out of the room and gently close the door behind me. I have no idea how to get out of this house; I walk straight down the hall and am relieved to find the stairs. I pad down the stairs and nearly run into Aidan. My pulse quickens as I try to think of something to say. His eyes scan my face and he stays silent, waiting for an explanation I assume.

"Aidan I..-" I have no idea what to say.

"Are you okay?" He asks with concern.

"Yea, I'm fine. I know you must think..."

"I don't think anything Sookie. I really do appreciate you coming. I know you don't like Eric and it means a lot to me that you come here to help get him in control." Aidan tells me.

Oh. He is so nice, too nice. I almost want him to tell me how disgusted his that I stayed the night with Eric, that I left my boyfriend alone in my room all night after I took his car and ran to Eric's rescue, just so I feel as bad as I should.

"So are you and Eric friends again?" He asks and I shrug.

"I don't know what we are." I answer truthfully. "I have to go, Hoyt is waiting." I say and Aidan gives me a sympathetic smile before hugging me and saying goodbye. I get into Hoyt's car and drive back to my dorm room as fast as I can. I cry most of the way there, how will I explain this to him? I know that I have to; I can't lie to him again.

When I get to my room I stand in front of my door for a minute before taking a deep breath and turning the door knob.

"Jesus Sookie! Where have you been all night?" He shouts. This is the first time Hoyt has ever actually raised his voice at me. We have bickered before but he has never yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Hoyt. I went to Aidan's house because Eric was drunk and he was breaking things and…" This is it. "Hoyt we need to-"

"Eric was breaking stuff?" He interrupts me. "Are you okay? Why did you stay there if he was being violent?"

"I'm fine Hoyt. He was just drunk, he wouldn't hurt me." I say.

"What do you mean he wouldn't hurt you? You don't even know him Sookie." He snaps and walks towards me.

"I'm just saying he wouldn't hurt me physically, I know him well enough to know that. I was just trying to help Aidan." I say. Eric would hurt me emotionally, he already has and I'm sure he'll try to do it again. It's ironic that I'm defending him right now and he isn't here.

"I thought you were going to stop hanging around those type of people? Sookie, they aren't good people for you to be around. You've started drinking and staying out all night. You left me here all night. I don't even know why you even had me come here if you were just going to ditch me." He sits down on the bed and rests his head on his hands.

"They aren't bad people, you don't even know them. When did you become so judgmental?" I snap. I should be asking for his forgiveness for what I've done but I'm irritated by the way is talking about my friends. Mostly Eric, my subconscious reminds me and I want to slap her.

"I'm not being judgmental; I'm just saying you would have never hung out with those gothic people before."

"They aren't gothic Hoyt, they are themselves. They don't care to be like us, that doesn't make them any different from us." I say.

"Well I don't like you hanging out with them, they're changing you Sook. You aren't the same Sookie I fell in love with." His voice isn't malicious at all, just sad.

"Well Hoyt..." I begin and the door flies open. My eyes follow Hoyt's to an angry Eric storming into the room.

I look at Eric, then at Hoyt, and back to Eric. There is no way this is going to go well.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Eric, even though I don't want to hear the answer. Especially not in front of Hoyt.

"What do you think I'm doing here? You snuck out on me while I was asleep, what the hell was that?!" Eric booms. I hold my breath as his voice echoes off the wall. Hoyt's face flashes with anger and I know he's beginning to put the pieces together.

I just stand there speechless. Torn between trying to explain to Hoyt what is going on and trying to explain to Eric why I left.

"Answer me!" Eric yells and stands in front of my face. I'm surprised when Hoyt steps between us.

"Don't yell at her." He warns Eric. I'm frozen in place when Eric's face twists in anger. Why is he so mad that I left? He would have kicked me out anyway.

"Eric… please don't do this right now." I beg. If he leaves now I can try to explain to Hoyt what is going on.

"Do what Sook?" Eric asks and walks around Hoyt. I don't think he'll hesitate to knock Hoyt over. Hoyt is pretty buff, especially compared to Eric's lean body but I have no doubt Eric will hold his own, and most likely win.

"Eric please just go and we'll talk about this later." I say and Hoyt shakes his head.

"Talk about what? What the hell is going on Sookie?" Hoyt cuts in. Oh god.

"Go on then. Tell him." Eric says. I can't believe he is doing this.

"Tell me what Sook?" Hoyt asks. I look to Hoyt and can feel my throat tighten as my mouth hangs open with no words to offer.

"Tell him Sookie or I will." Eric growls and I begin to cry.

"Sookie?" Hoyt's eyes never leave mine as he comes to his own conclusion.

"Hoyt..I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." I cry grabbing onto his arm but he just pushes my hand away.

"I don't know what you were thinking either." He says walking towards the door.

"Hoyt please." I rush after him. Eric grabs my arm and tries to pull me back.

"Don't touch me!" I scream and jerk my arm out of his grasp.

"If you go after him, I'm done." He says and my mouth falls open.

"Done? Done with what? Fucking with my emotions? I fucking hate you! You can't end something that never began." I say, my voice no longer shouting. His hands fall to his sides and his mouth opens but no words come out.

"Hoyt!" I call out and rush out the door. I run down the hall and finally catch up to him in the parking lot. "Hoyt please listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I wipe my eyes and his face softens.

"I gotta go Sook." He says. I reach for his hand but he pulls it away. "I need time Sookie." He says and runs a hand over his perfectly gelled hair.

"Okay." I sigh in defeat.

"I love you Sookie." He says and catches me by surprise when he kisses my forehead and climbs into his car.

I walk back to my room and hope that Eric is gone; I don't want to look at him. But being the disgusting person that he is, he is sitting on my bed when I return. Visions of me grabbing the lamp and bashing him in the head go through my mind, but I don't have the energy to fight with him.

"I'm not going to apologize." He tells me as I walk past him towards Pam's bed. I will not sit on my bed with him. So I sit in silence.

I won't let him bait me into this fight and I never expected him to apologize. I know him better by now. Last night I thought he was just an angry boy whose father left him and he held onto the hurt, using the only emotion he could to keep people out. This morning I see that he is just a terrible, hateful person. There is nothing good about Eric, anytime I believed there was, was only because that is what he wanted me to believe.

"He needed to know." He says and I bite down on my lip to prevent the tears from returning. I stay quiet until I hear Eric get up and move towards me.

"Just go Eric." When I look up he is standing over me, he sits down on the bed and I jump up.

"He needed to know." He repeats and anger boils inside me. I know he is doing this on purpose to get a rise out of me.

"Why Eric? Why did he need to know? How could hurting him possibly be a good thing? You weren't affected one bit by him not knowing, you could've went on with your day without telling him. You had no right to do that to him." I feel the tears coming again but this time I can't stop them.

"I would want to know if I was him." He says his voice steady and cold.

"You aren't him though, and you never will be. And since when do you care about what is right?"

"Don't you dare compare me to him." He snaps. I hate the way he chooses only one of my statements to respond to. He stands up and moves towards me but I back away, keeping the distance between us at least five feet.

"There is no comparison. Don't you get that by now? You are a cruel jerk who doesn't give a shit about anyone but yourself and he loves me. He is willing to try to forgive me for my mistakes. My terrible mistakes." I add.

Eric takes a step back as if I pushed him. "Forgive you?"

"Yea, he will forgive me god willing. Because he loves me, so your evil plan to get him to break up with me so you can sit back and laugh didn't work. Now get out."

"That wasn't... I..." He starts to say but I cut him off. I've wasted enough time on him already.

"Get out Eric."

"That isn't what I'm doing Sook, I thought after last night… I don't know. I thought you and I.." He seems to be at a loss for words, which is a first. Part of me, a huge part of me is dying to know what he is going to say but that's how I got so tangled in his web in the first place.

"You aren't really expecting me to buy that are you? That you feel different about me than you did before?" I need to stop and he needs to leave before his claws sink deeper into me.

"Of course I do, Sookie. You make me feel so.."

"No! You don't get to do this anymore Eric. You don't get to make me believe that you could possibly feel the say way about me as I do about you."

"Feel the same way you do? Do… Do you have feelings for me?" His eyes flash with what appears to be hope. He's a way better actor than I thought. He knows I have feelings for him, he has to know. What other reason could there be for me to keep this unhealthy cycle between us going?

"Please. Just leave Eric, I won't ask again. If you don't I'll call campus security." I tell him and mean it. I feel my walls slowly being torn down by the way Eric is looking at me and I can't let it happen.

"Sook, please answer me." He begs.

"Don't call me Sook, that name is reserved for friends and family, people who actually care about me. Now leave!" I yell, much louder than I had planned. I need him to get out and away from me. I hate when he teases me and calls me Snooki, but I hate when he calls me Sook even more. Something about the way his lips move when he says it makes it sound so intimate, so lovely. Damn it, Sookie. Just stop.

"Please, I need to know if you-"

"What a long weekend, I'm exhausted." Pam says as she walks into the room. Her eyes narrow at Eric as she notices my tear stained cheeks.

"What did you do?!" She yells at Eric. "Where's Hoyt?"

"He left, just as Eric is about to." I tell her.

"Sookie.." He begins.

"Pam, please make him leave." I beg and she nods. Eric's mouth falls open with annoyance at my use of Pam against him. He thought he had me trapped again.

"Come on Eric, let's go." She says and grabs his arm, dragging him towards the door. I refuse to look back at him. I stare at the wall until I hear the door shut. I immediately hear their voices in the hall. "What the hell Eric? I told you to stay away from her; she's not like all the other girls you've been with." She says to him. I am both pleased and surprised by the way she's sticking up for me.

"It's not like that." His voice angry.

"Bullshit Eric, I know you. Find someone else to mess with, she isn't that type."

"Fine. I'll stay away. Don't bring her to anymore parties at my house. I mean it; I don't want to see her again. If I do, I will ruin her."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Are you okay?" Pam asks. She walks towards me and wraps her tiny arms around me. It's odd that her frail arms can feel so comforting.

"Yea, well no. But I will be. Thanks for making him leave." I tell her and she hugs me tighter, my tears are flowing now and I don't see an end in sight.

"Don't thank me, Eric may be my friend but so are you and I don't want him upsetting you. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I wouldn't have let him come around you all the time."

"No, it's not your fault at all. I don't want to come in between your friendship. I just need him to not come to our room anymore."

"Of course, I'll get the key back from him." I appreciate her being here for me more than she will ever know. I feel completely alone, Hoyt is taking time to consider whether to break up with me or not, Eric is an asshole, I don't even want to think about how Gran would react or Jason. I literally have no one with the exception of this flame haired tattooed girl who I would have never thought would become my friend, but I'm glad she did.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks and I nod. I tell her everything from the first time I kissed Eric in his room to the day at the stream, the orgasm I gave him last night, the way he called my name in his sleep, and the way he destroyed every ounce of respect I could have had for him when he basically forced me to tell Hoyt. Her face goes from concerned to shock to sad during my story.

"Wow, I had no idea that so much happened. You could have told me after the first time. I knew something was up when Eric showed up here the night we were going to the movies, I had literally just got off the phone with him and like magic he showed up here. I had suspected he came here to see you, now I know I was right. Eric can be a good guy, sometimes. I mean deep down he is, he just doesn't know how to really care for someone the way they should be cared for. If I were you I'd try to work things out with Hoyt; Eric isn't capable of being anyone's boyfriend." She says and squeezes my hand. I know everything she is saying is true, but why does it hurt so badly?

"Do you want to get some ice cream? There's a good place right off campus." She asks. I wipe my tears and nod. It's only noon and if I sit in this room any longer I'll go insane.

….

Aidan is leaning against the brick outside the coffee house waiting for me Monday morning.

"What happened to your eye?!" He has a blue-purple ring around his left eye and now that I look closer I see another bruise on his cheek.

Realization hits me like a truck. "Did Eric do this?"

"Yea." He admits.

"Why? What happened?" I want to kill Eric for hurting Aidan.

"He stormed out of the house after you left and then came back about an hour later, he was so pissed. He started trying to find more stuff to break so I stopped him. It wasn't so bad; I think both of us got a lot of our anger towards each other out. I got a few hits on him too." He laughs. I'm surprised at Aidan's light tone while talking about him and Eric fighting.

"Are you sure you're okay? Is there anything I can do?" I ask him. I feel like this is all my fault, Eric was mad because of me. But I can't imagine him being mad enough to physically hurt Aidan.

"No, really I'm okay." He smiles.

"What did your mom say when she got home?" I ask him.

While we walk to class he tells me how Eric's father broke up their fight, luckily they arrived home before they killed one another and how his mother cried when she realized Eric broke her dishes.

"But in other news, much better news, Tara is coming to visit next weekend. She's coming to the bonfire with me." He smiles.

"Bonfire?" I haven't heard anything about a bonfire.

"Yea. There are signs all over campus. It's an annual thing, to start the New Year. You should bring Hoyt and we can make it a double date." If he only knew I had cheated on Hoyt with Eric and that Hoyt and I may or may not be broken up.

Now that Aidan has mentioned the bonfire I notice the signs littering all the walls. I guess I was just too distracted by Eric to notice. Before I know it I'm in Literature, scanning the room for Eric, despite my subconscious telling me not to. _"I will ruin her." _His voice plays in my head. What could he possibly do that is worse than outing me in front of Hoyt?

"I don't think he's here, I heard him talking to Alcide about switching his classes around. I was hoping you could see his black eye though." Aidan smiles and my eyes snap to the front of the room. I want to deny that I was looking for Eric but I know I can't.

"Oh, okay." I mumble and pick at my skirt. Aidan doesn't mention Eric for the rest of the class.

The rest of the week is the exact same way, I don't talk about Eric to anyone and no one mentions him to me. Pam almost slips a few times but quickly recovers and moves on. Jeremy has been hanging out in our room all week but I don't mind, I actually really like him and he makes Pam laugh, and even I found myself laughing a few times during what seems to be the worst week of my life. I have been wearing whatever is clean and pulling my hair into a bun every day. My short lived affair with eyeliner has ended and I am back to my normal routine. Sleep, class, study, eat, sleep, class, study, and eat.

"Come on Sookie, its Friday. Just come with us and we'll drop you back off before we go to Er- I mean the party." Pam begs and I shake my head. I don't feel like doing anything, I need to study and call gran. I've been crammed with studying and trying to keep my mind off of Eric that I haven't had the chance to call her.

"I think I'll pass. I'm going to look at cars tomorrow, so I need my rest." I half lie. I really am going to look at cars tomorrow but I know I won't be getting any rest sitting here alone with my thoughts. I should feel resolved, besides Hoyt's uncertainty of our relationship. At least I don't have to worry about Eric anymore. He was obviously serious about staying away from me and I'm glad. I just can't shake him from my thoughts, I need more time. I keep telling myself. The way he tried to act like he wanted something from me, maybe even date me, got under my skin.

My thoughts drift off to a place where Eric was pleasant and funny, and we got along. A place where we could date, really date and he would take me out to the movies or to dinner. He would put his arm around me and be proud that I was his, he would drape his jacket over my shoulders if I was cold and kiss me goodnight, promising me that he would see me tomorrow.

"Sookie?" Pam says and my thoughts disappear with a puff of smoke. That wasn't reality and the guy in my day dream would never be Eric.

"You guys go ahead. I need to call Gran and let her know I'm still alive."

"Come on Sookie, we won't be gone for too long. We'll get some food than you can come back and call Gran." She pleads.

"Okay." I sigh in defeat while Pam lets out an inhuman squeal, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Remember you have to drop me off right after dinner because I have to get up early." I warn her.

"Yea yea. Just please let me do you a favor?" She asks with an innocent smile while she bats her lashes.

"What?" I whine, knowing she's up to no good.

"Let me give you a little makeover? Pleeeeaaassee." She draws out the word for dramatic purposes. I picture myself with pink hair and pounds of eyeliner on wearing only a bra for a shirt. "Nothing too dramatic, I just want to make you look like you haven't been hiding out in your jammies all day." She smiles and Jeremy tries to stifle his laugh.

After Pam plucks my eyebrows, which hurt worse than I ever imagined, she turns me around and refuses to let me see myself until she is done. I fight the nervous feeling in my stomach as she dusts powder over my face. I remind her over and over not to put too much makeup on me and she promises that she won't. She brushes my hair and curls it before spraying my hair and half of the room with hairspray.

"Makeup and hair are done! Let's get you changed then you can see yourself. I have a few things that will fit you." She is obviously proud of her work on me. I am just hopeful that I don't look like a clown. I follow her to the closet and try to sneak a peek in her small mirror but she yanks me away.

"Here, put this on." She says and pulls a black dress off of the hanger.

"Out you!" She tells Jeremy and he laughs but graciously leaves the room.

"I can't wear this!" I tell her. The dress is strapless and looks incredibly short.

"Fine. How about this one?" She pulls another black dress out. She must have at least ten. This one looks longer than the last, and has two thick straps. The neckline worries me because it is in the shape of a heart and my chest isn't small like hers. I look it over again and she sighs.

"Just try it, please?"

I oblige and take my comfortable pajamas off and fold them into a neat pile. She rolls her eyes at me playfully and I smile while stepping into the dress. I pull it up my body and it feels a little snug before it is even zipped. Pam and I aren't that much different in size but she is taller and I'm curvier. The material has a slight shine to it and feels silky. The bottom of the dress reaches half way down my thigh. It isn't as short as I thought it would be, but it is shorter than anything I would ever wear. I feel almost naked with my legs this exposed.

"Do you want some tights?" She asks and I nod.

"Yes please. I just feel so naked." I laugh. She digs in her drawer and pulls out two different black tights.

"These are plain black, and these have a lace print." She explains and I reach for the plain pair. I slide the tights on my legs while Pam digs through her closet for shoes.

"I can't wear heels." I remind her. I literally can't, I waddle like an injured penguin in them.

"Well, I have low heels or wedges. Sookie, I'm sorry but your Toms just won't work with this dress." She says and I scowl at her. I'm perfectly fine with wearing Toms every day. She pulls out a pair of black heels with silver beading on the front and I have to admit they catch my eye. I could never wear them but for once I wish I could.

"You like these?' She asks and I nod.

"Yea, but I can't pull them off." I tell her and she frowns.

"Yes you can, they strap around your ankle to prevent you from falling."

"Is that what the strap is actually for?" I ask and she laughs.

"No, but it helps with that." She laughs again. "Just try them." She begs and I sit on the bed and stretch my leg out gesturing for her to put them on me. She helps me stand up and I take a few steps. The straps really do help keep my balance. "I can't wait any longer! Look at yourself." She smiles and opens the other closet door.

I look in the full body mirror and gasp. Who the heck is that? My reflection looks just like me, but a lot better. I was afraid she would go overboard on my makeup but she didn't. My eyes look lighter against the chestnut eye shadow and the pink blush on my cheeks makes my cheekbones more prominent. My hair looks shiny and is curled into big waves, not the small stringy curls I was expecting.

"I'm impressed." I smile and look closer. I poke my cheek to make sure what I'm seeing is real.

"See, you're still you, just a more sex, well-kept you." She giggles and calls for Jeremy to join us. He opens the door and his lips part.

"Wow. Where's Sookie?"

"What do you think?" I ask and tug the dress down.

"You look great, really great." He smiles and wraps his arm around Pam's waist. She leans in and I look away.

"One more thing." She says and reaches over to the dresser. She pulls out the wand on a tub of lip gloss and puckers her lips. I close my eyes and do the same while she rubs the sticky gloss across my lips.

"Ready?" He asks and she nods. I grab my purse and throw a pair of toms inside just in case.

During the drive I sit in the back and stare out the window. When we arrive at the restaurant I cringe at the number of motorcycles outside. I had assumed we would be going somewhere like Fridays or Applebee's not a biker bar and grill.

When we walk inside I feel like everyone is staring at me, even though they probably aren't. Pam grabs a hold of my hand and pulls me along as they walk to a booth in the back.

"Ras is coming, that's okay right?" She asks as we take our seats.

"Yea, of course." I tell her. As long as it isn't Eric I don't mind. Besides, some company would be nice right so I don't feel like a third wheel.

A woman with even more tattoos than Pam and Jeremy strides over to the table and takes our drink order. Pam and Jeremy both order a beer. This must be why they like to come here because they can drink underage. The woman raises her eyebrow to me as I order a coke. Minutes later she brings our drinks and I hear a wolf whistle as a group of people walk towards our table. I recognize Rasul and Alcide and as they get closer Ginger's pink hair comes into view, followed by Eric. I spit the coke back into my cup.

Pam's eyes widen as she lays eyes on Eric and she looks at me. "I swear I didn't know he was coming, I haven't seen him all week. We can leave now if you want." She whispers and Alcide slides in the booth next to me. I have to force myself not to look towards Eric.

"Wow Sookie, you look super hot." Alcide says and I blush. "Really, like wow! I've never seen you like this." He compliments and I thank him quietly. Rasul, Eric and Ginger sit in the booth behind us. I want to ask Pam to trade me seats so my back will be to Eric but I can't bring myself to. I'll just avoid eye contact with him the entire time. I can do it.

"You look hot Sookie." Rasul say and I smile at him. I'm not used to all this attention. Eric hasn't commented on my new look but I didn't expect him to, I'm just glad he isn't insulting me.

Eric and Ginger are sitting right in my eye range; I can see Eric's entire face through the space between Pam and Jeremy's shoulders. I look at him before I can stop myself and instantly regret it. His arm is hooked around Ginger's shoulders. Why did I have to look? The pang of jealousy I feel is my punishment for looking at him when I shouldn't be.

"She does look great, doesn't she?" Pam asks them and they all nod. I can feel Eric's eyes on me but I can't look at him again. He's wearing a white t-shirt that I'm sure his tattoos are visible through but I don't care. I don't care how good he looks or how skanky Ginger is dressed. She is irritating with her stupid pink hair and her skanky clothes, she's such a slut. I'm surprised by my thoughts and anger towards her but it's true, I don't like her. I almost feel guilty for calling her a slut until she calls my name.

"You do look good girl, better than ever before." She says and leans into Eric's chest. I make eye contact with her and fake a smile.

"Mind if I have a sip?" Alcide asks and grabs my cup. I allow him to drink out of my glass, which I'm usually against but I'm so uncomfortable right now that I can't think straight. He gulps down half of my drink and I nudge him. "Sorry babe, I'll order you another one." He smiles. He really is very attractive; he has that rugged firefighter look that would start a fire in any girl's pants. A noise comes from the other booth and my eyes dart to Eric. He knocked over a salt shaker onto the table and is staring at me with blazing eyes. I want to look away but I can't, I'm caught in his gaze as Alcide lifts his arm up and rest it on the back of the booth, directly behind me. Eric's eyes narrow and I decide to have a little fun. I doubt Eric will care but he was pretty adamant about me not hanging out with Alcide before so it may work.

I lean into him slightly and Eric's eyes go wide but he quickly recovers. I know how immature and ridiculous this whole thing is but I don't care. If I have to be around him, I want him to be as irritated as I am.

The leather clad woman takes everyone's order; I go with a burger and fries, minus the ketchup and everyone else orders hot wings. She brings Eric a coke and the rest of them another round of beers. I'm still waiting on my coke but I don't want to be rude.

"They have the best wings here." Alcide informs me and I smile at him.

"So are you going to the bonfire next weekend?" I ask him.

"I don't know, it's not really my scene." He laughs and takes a drink of his beer. "Are you going?" He asks and brings his arm down from the booth to rest fully over my shoulder. I feel guilty flirting with him this way, well it's not really flirting because I'm just asking him questions but I still feel bad. I have never tried to flirt with anyone before so I'm sure I'm terrible at it.

"Yea, I'm going with Aidan." I answer and everyone bursts into laughter.

"Aidan James?" Alcide asks, still laughing.

"Yea, he's my friend." I snap. I don't like the way they're all laughing at him.

"He would go to the bonfire. He's so fucking lame." Ginger says and I glare at her.

"Actually, he's a pretty cool guy." I defend him. I understand that my definition of cool is not the same as their but mine is better.

"Aidan James and cool do not belong in the same sentence." Ginger says and brushes Eric's hair back off of his forehead. I hate her.

"Well sorry if he isn't cool enough to hang out with you guys, but he is." I say a bit loudly.

"Whoa, Sookie calm down. We're just teasing." Ras says and Ginger smirks at me. I get the feeling she doesn't care for me much either.

"Well I don't like it when people tease my friends, especially when he isn't here to defend himself." I need to calm down. My emotions are running wild from being around Eric and the fact that he is hanging all over Ginger in front of me.

"I'm sorry for making fun of him. Besides, I gotta give him some credit for that black eye he gave Eric." Alcide says and wraps his arm back around me. Everyone laughs, even me, except Eric.

"Yea, good thing a professor broke the fight up or Eric would have gotten beat up even worse by the loser." Ras says and then looks at me. "Sorry, it slipped." He says giving me a sorry smile.

A professor? Their fight wasn't broken up by a professor; it was broken up by Eric's dad. I wonder if they even know that Eric and Aidan are soon to be stepbrothers. I look over at Eric and he looks worried. He lied to them. I should call him out on it right now in front of everyone but I can't. I'm not like them; I find it harder to hurt people than he does. Except Hoyt, my subconscious reminds me and I push her back.

"Well I think the bonfire will be fun." I say and Alcide smiles.

"Maybe I'll make an appearance after all." He tells me.

"I'm going." Eric says from the other booth. Everyone turns to look at him and Ginger laughs.

"Sure you are." She rolls her eyes and laughs again.

"I am. It won't be so bad." Eric says and Ginger rolls her eyes again. Why would he go? Maybe because Alcide said he was. This annoying little game I'm playing may work after all.

The server brings our food and hands me my burger. It looks great except the ketchup is dripping off the side. My nose scrunches up and I try to wipe some of it off with a napkin. I hate sending food back and I'm already having a hard enough time tonight, the last thing I need is to draw even more attention to myself.

Everyone digs into their wings and I pick at my fries while everyone talks about the party tonight.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" The woman asks as she walks back to the booths.

"No I think we're good." Jeremy tells her and she begins to walk away.

"She ordered her burger with no ketchup." Eric says and I drop a fry onto the plate.

The waitress looks at me. "Do you want me to take it back?" She asks nicely and I shake my head.

"Yea she does." Eric answers for me. What the hell is he doing? And how did he even know it had ketchup?

"Here, give me your plate. I'll bring you a new burger and fries." She smiles and holds her hand out. I hand her the plate and look down while I thank her.

"What was that?" I hear Ginger ask Eric in his ear. She should really work on her whispering voice.

"Nothing, she doesn't like ketchup." He simply says and she huffs before taking a drink of her beer.

"So?" Ginger says and Eric glares at her.

"So, nothing. Just drop it." He snaps and she rolls her eyes again and scoots even closer to him.

At least I know I'm not the only one he's rude to.

I'm given a new burger sans ketchup and new fries and I eat most of it despite my lack of appetite. Alcide ends up paying for my meal which is both nice and awkward at the same time. Eric's annoyance seems to grown as Alcide puts his arm around me yet again, as we walk outside.

"Liam says the party is already packed." Rasul says.

"You should ride with me there." Alcide offers and I shake my head.

"Oh, I'm not going to the party, Jeremy's taking me back." I tell him and he frowns.

"I can take her back to the dorm since I drove my car." Eric says; I almost trip over my feet.

"No, Jeremy and I will take her. Alcide can ride with us too." Pam smiles at Eric. If looks could kill, Pam would be collapsing on the floor right now.

"You don't want to drive drunk on campus, the police are going to be looking for people to give tickets to because it's Friday." Eric tells Jeremy. Pam looks at me waiting for me to speak up but I don't know what to say. I don't want to be in the car with Eric alone but I don't want to drive with Jeremy when he's been drinking.

"I'll ride with you to take her." Ginger tells Eric and he shakes his head.

"No, you ride with Jeremy and Pam." He says with force.

"For god's sake can we just get in the damn cars and go?" Rasul whines and pulls his keys out.

"Yea, let's go Sookie." Eric orders and I look up at Alcide and then at Pam.

"Sookie." Eric says again as he unlocks his car door. He looks back at me and I get the feeling that if I don't follow suit he'll drag me to the car.

"Text me as soon as you get back to the room." Pam says and I nod and walk to Eric's car.

I open the passenger door and climb into Eric's car. No matter how hard I tried to avoid seeing him all week, I somehow ended up in his car with him. He doesn't look at me while I buckle my seat belt. I tug at the dress again, trying to pull it over my thighs. We sit in silence and he pulls out of the parking lot, although I am relieved that he didn't allow Ginger to ride with us. I would have rather walked home.

"What's with the new look?" He finally asks once we're on the freeway.

"Umm... well Pam wanted to try something new with me I guess." I answer him keeping my eyes fixed on the buildings passing by outside the window. His normal screaming rock music is playing quietly through the car.

"It's a little over the top don't you think?" He asks and I ball my fists on my lap. Was this his whole plan to get me to ride with him so he can insult me on the way back to my room?

"You know, you didn't have to drive me home. I didn't even know you were coming otherwise I wouldn't have come." I lean my head against the window trying to create as much space between us as possible.

"Don't get so defensive, I'm just saying your little makeover is a bit on the extreme."

"Well good thing I don't care what you think. I am surprised you don't think I look better than before considering your distaste for my usual appearance." I snap and close my eyes. I hear him chuckle quietly and he turns the radio off completely.

"I never said there was anything wrong with your appearance, your clothes yes, but compared to these clothes I'd much rather see the hideous long skirts." He tries to explain but his answer doesn't really make sense. He seems to like when Ginger dresses this way only much skankier, so why not me?

"Did you hear me Sookie?" He asks and I feel his hand touch my thigh. I jerk away from his touch and open my eyes.

"Yes, I did. I just don't have anything to say about it. If you don't like the way I'm dressed then don't look at me." One good thing that comes from talking to Eric is that for once I can say exactly what comes to my mind without worrying about hurting his feelings, he has none.

"That is precisely the problem here, isn't it? That I can't stop looking at you." The words leave his mouth and I consider opening the door and hurling myself onto the freeway.

"Yea right." I laugh. I force myself to find the humor behind him torturing me the entire drive. He will say just enough nice yet cryptic things and then take them back and throw more at me.

"What? It's true. I approve of the new clothes, but you don't need all this makeup. Regular girls wear tons of makeup to look as good as you look without it." He says. He must have forgotten that we aren't speaking and that we despise each other. That last part I'm still struggling with.

"Thank you?" He is so confusing, he's brooding and angry one minute and telling me I don't need makeup the next.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth? About me and Aidan." He asks, changing the subject.

"Because it's obvious you didn't want them to know."

"Still, why would you keep my secrets?"

"They're not mine to tell."

He looks over at me with hooded eyes and a slight smile on his lips. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you did, considering what I did."

"Yea, well I'm not you."

"No, no you're not." His voice is much quieter. He remains silent for the rest of the drive and I do the same. We finally pull onto campus and he parks in the furthest possible spot from my room. Of course. I reach for the door handle and Eric's hand touches my thigh again.

"You're not going to thank me?" He smiles and I shake my head.

"Thanks for the ride." I say sarcastically. "You might want to hurry. Don't want to keep Ginger waiting." I add as I climb out.

"Yea. She sure is fun when she's drunk." He smirks and I try to hide the fact that I feel like he just punched me in the stomach.

I lean down to look at him through the passenger window and Eric rolls it down. "Yea I'm sure she is. I better get to my room, Hoyt's coming down anyways." I lie and watch his eyes narrow.

"He is?" Eric picks at his fingernails, a nervous habit I assume.

"Yup. See ya." I smile. I hear him get out of his car and shut the door.

"Wait!" He says and I turn around. "I… never mind. I thought you uh dropped something but you didn't." He says and his cheeks flush. I know he's lying.

"Bye Eric." I say and walk away. The words mean more than I let on. I don't look back to see if he's coming after me because I know he isn't.

I take the heels off before I even get to my room and walk barefoot the rest of the way. The second I get into the room I put my fuzzy pajamas back on and call Gran. She answers on the second ring.

"Hey Gran." I feel like I haven't heard her voice in ages.

"How are you doing sweetie?" She asks sweetly.

"I'm doing fine Gran. Just hanging out in my room, gotta study."

"Sookie I know you're focused about your grades and school, but it wouldn't hurt to spend some time outside of your room."

"Gran..."

"What about your friend Pearl, the one with the red hair."

"It's Pam Gran." I say with a smile. Oh how I've missed this woman. "And she's gone out."

"To a frat party?" Her tone is knowing. Dammit Hoyt. "Maxine Fortenberry just couldn't believe Sookie Stackhouse would be at a frat party with all of those 'heathens'." She says in a mock tone.

"Gran they're not bad people."

"I trust you Sookie." This is why I love her so much. "You're old enough to be able to walk through life making mistakes and learning from them."

"Thanks Gran. How have you been?"

"I've been good, was under the weather for a bit but it'll take more than a cold to hold your gran down." She says with a laugh. "Speaking of the Fortenberry's, how are you and that sweet boy Hoyt doing?"

I sigh. "Gran, I did something terrible. Hoyt and I... We aren't..."

"You aren't together anymore?" My silence confirms it. "That explains Maxine's stink eye." Mrs. Fortenberry can hold a grudge until the next life. "Do you plan on working things out?"

"I don't know Gran." I love Hoyt. I really do, but is it truly love? "Things are… complicated."

"Ah… I see. Does this complication have to do with a certain tall blonde?" She asks and I choke on my own breath. Is it that obvious?

"How?"

"The day Jason and I came to visit I could see it."

"I wish you would have told me. It could have spared me all the stress and drama."

"It was your lesson to learn Sookie. I just hope you make the choice that is right for you."

"How do I know which is the right choice?" I ask even though I know she won't tell me. I'd probably have better luck looking for answers from a fortune cookie.

"Only you can find that out." I give up. We continue to talk for a bit more before we exchange goodbyes and I love you's.

I look online for the closest car dealerships to campus, I'll be taking the bus so I need to stay within a few mile radiuses, and luckily for me there are a good amount of use car lots ready to rip off college students. I dig through Pam's makeup bag and finally find the wipes to remove all my makeup. It takes forever; this action alone makes me never want to wear it again, regardless of how good it looked.

I take out my notes and textbooks and dive into my studies. I'm working on next week's assignments, I like to stay ahead one week at least so there's no chance I fall behind. I still can't believe Eric dropped Literature just so he doesn't have to see me. Nothing that he does makes any type of sense to me; he drops class to avoid me then practically forces me to let him drive me home? He gives me a headache.

I decide on watching a romantic movie about a woman who loses her memory, despite the fact that I've seen it numerous times. Less than ten minutes into the movie I hear someone cursing out in the hallway. I turn the volume up on my laptop and ignore it. Its Friday so I know there will be drunken people all over the dorms tonight. A few minutes later I hear the cursing again, it's a male voice then a female joins in. The male voice shouts louder and I recognize it. It's Eric. I jump off the bed and swing the door open to find him sitting on the floor with his back against the wall outside my room. An angry girl with bleach blonde hair is standing over him scowling at him with her hands on her hips.

"Eric?" I say and he looks up. A huge grin slides over his face.

"Sookie?" He says and begins to stand.

"Can you please tell your boyfriend to get away from my door, he spilled vodka all over the floor and I'll have to clean it up!" She yells and I look at Eric.

"He's not my-" I start to say but Eric grabs my hand and pulls me towards my door.

"Sorry for the spill." He says and rolls his eyes at the blonde. She huffs and storms into her room.

"What are you doing here Eric?" I ask him. He tries to walk past me and into my room but I block the entrance.

"Why can't I come in Sookie? I swear I'll be nice to grandpa." He laughs and I roll my eyes. I know he's making fun of Hoyt.

"He's not here."

"Why not? Okay so let me in." He slurs.

"No."

"Let me in please."

"No. Are you drunk?" My eyes scan his face. His eyes are red and his smirk gives it all away. He takes his lip between his teeth and puts his hands into his pockets.

"I thought you didn't drink?"

"I don't…and it's only been twice so chill." He says and pushes past me. "So why didn't Hoyt come?" He takes a seat on my bed.

"I don't know." I lie and he laughs.

"The gap probably had a sale on cardigans so he cancelled on you." He laughs and I can't help but join him.

"Where's Ginger? At a Skanks-R-Us sale?" I laugh and Eric stops for a second and then laughs harder.

"That was a terrible attempt at a comeback Sookie." He jokes and I kick my foot at him.

"Either way, you can't stay here."

"Are you two going to get back together?"

"I don't know." I answer honestly. I notice his smile fad and he rubs his hands against his knees. "Nice jammies." He says and I look down. Why is he so playful? We haven't resolved anything and the last time I checked we were both staying away from each other.

"Eric, you have to go."

"If you and Hoyt do get back together does that mean we can't be friends?"

"Last time I checked you and I weren't friends or even speaking. Why did you drop literature and why did you hit Aidan?"

"Why do you always ask so many questions?" He whines. "I don't want to talk about any of that. What were you and your cool pajamas doing before I came and why is your light off?" He smiles. He's much more playful when he's been drinking but I'm beginning to wonder why he keeps drinking when he didn't before.

"I was watching a movie." I tell him.

"What movie?"

"The Vow." I answer and look at him. I expect him to laugh at me and after a few seconds he does.

"You would like that sappy movie. It's so unrealistic."

"It's based off a true story." I correct him.

"It still seems stupid."

"Have you even seen it?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"I don't have to see it to know it's stupid. I can tell you how it ends right now, she gets her memory back and they live happily ever after." He says in a high pitched voice.

"No, actually that isn't how it ends." I laugh. Eric makes me insane most of the time, but it's the rare occasions like this where he makes me forget how terrible he can be. I forget that I'm supposed to hate him and find myself tossing one of Pam's pillows at him. He lets it hit him even though he could easily block it, he yells as if he's actually wounded and then we both laugh again.

"Let me stay and watch it with you." He half asks half demands.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I tell him and he shrugs.

"The worst ideas are usually the best ideas. Besides you wouldn't want me to drive back drunk would you?" He smiles and I can't resist even though I know I should.

"Fine, but you are sitting on the floor or Pam's bed."

He pouts but I hold my ground, god knows what will happen if we are both on my small bed. I flush at the possibilities. Eric slides down to the floor and I finally take the time to admire how hot he looks in a plain white t-shirt. The contrast of his black ink and white shirt is perfect and I love the way his tattoos peak out from under the neck and sleeves.

"Got any popcorn?" He asks as soon as I press play.

"You should've brought your own." I tease and turn the screen so he can see it better from the floor.

"I could always go for another type of snack." He says and I smack his hand playfully.

"Watch the movie, and no more talking or I'll kick you out." He pretends to zip his lips and hand me an invisible key which makes me giggle as I pretend to toss it behind me. As Eric lays his head back against the bed, I feel more calm and at peace than I have all week.

Eric watches me more than the movie but I don't care. I notice the way he smiles when I laugh at a funny line, the way he frowns when I sob after she loses her memory and the way he too sighs with relief when they end up together again in the end.

"So what'd you think?" I ask him as I scroll through to find another movie.

"It was crap." He smiles and I ruffle my hand through his hair before I realize what I'm doing. I sit myself up and he turns around to look towards the wall. Way to make it awkward Sookie.

"Let me choose the next movie." He says and reaches for my laptop.

"Who said you could stay for another?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"I can't drive, I'm still drunk." He tells me. I know he's lying, I can tell he's mostly sobered up but he's right. He can stay. I'll deal with whatever he decides to do tomorrow, just to be able to spend time with him. I'm pathetic but I don't care.

Eric chooses some Batman movie that I haven't seen and swears it's the best movie of all time. I laugh at his enthusiasm as he tries to explain the previous movies in the trilogy but I still have no idea what he's talking about. Hoyt and I always watch movies together but I've never enjoyed it as much as I am with Eric.

"My ass is numb from your hard floor." Eric complains as soon as the movie begins.

"But Pam's bed isn't hard." I tell him and he frowns.

"I won't be able to see the screen from over there. Come on Sookie, I promise to keep my hands to myself…mostly."

"Fine." I groan and scoot over. He smiles and lies next to me on his stomach and mimics me by bending his knees and putting his feet in the air. I can practically see the tension between us as he lays two feet form me but I force myself to ignore it. Eric lays his head on his folded hands and he looks adorable. The movie is much better than I expected, I must be more into it than Eric because when I look over he is fast asleep. He looks so perfect, I want to reach over and touch his face but I don't. Despite the fact that I should wake him and make him leave, I cover him with my blanket and lock my door before lying down on Pam's bed. I have spent the night with Eric multiple times now, and never with Hoyt. I've done a lot of things with Eric that I have never ever done with Hoyt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

An obnoxious buzzing wakes me up in the middle of the night. I almost forgot Eric was in my room. How do we always end up together? And more importantly where is that annoying noise coming from? I follow the noise and it leads to Eric's pocket. It stops as I reach my bed so I take a second to take in how peaceful he looks in his sleep. There is no constant crinkle in his forehead from him constantly frowning, and there's no purse to his pink lips. I sigh and turn around only to have the buzzing start again. I reach my hand down and try to reach into his pocket trying not to wake him, but I have no such luck.

"What are you doing?" He groans. My feet carry me back a few feet away from my bed.

"You phone keeps going off, it woke me up." I whisper despite the fact that we're the only people in the room. I watch silently as he digs into his pocket to pull out his phone.

"What?" He snaps into the phone. A few seconds later he rolls his eyes and swipes his hand over his forehead. "No I'm not coming back tonight; I'm at a friend's house." Are we friends? I stand awkwardly and shift my weight from one leg to the other. "No you can't go in my room. You know this, I'm going back to sleep now and my door is locked so don't waste your time trying." He hangs up and I back away instinctively, he's in a bad mood and I don't want to be on the receiving end of his poor attitude.

"Sorry that my phone woke you." He says quietly. "It was Ginger." The annoyance I feel for her is never faltering.

"Oh." I sigh and lay down on my side, facing my bed across the room. Eric gives me a small smile as if he knows what I'm thinking about.

"You don't like her do you?" He rolls onto his side to look at me and I shake my head.

"Not really, but please don't tell her. I don't want any conflict or teenage drama." I beg. I know I can't trust him but hopefully he'll forget to torture me with this information.

"I won't. I don't care for her either." He murmurs and I roll my eyes.

"Yea, I can tell." I sound just as sarcastic as I intended to,

"I don't, I mean she's fun and all but she's annoying as hell." He admits.

"Well maybe you should stop messing around with her… if she's so annoying." I suggest and roll onto my back so he can't see my face.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't mess around with her?"

"If you think she's annoying then why keep doing it?" I know I don't want the answer but I ask anyways.

"To keep me occupied I guess."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Talking about Eric messing around with Ginger hurts me worse than it should.

"Come lay with me." He interrupts my jealous thoughts.

"No."

"Come on, just lay with me. I sleep better when you're with me." He admits and I sit up to look at him.

"What?" I can't hide my surprise at his words. Whether he means them or not, they make my insides melt.

"I sleep better when you're with me. Last weekend was the best sleep I've had in a while." He breaks eye contact with me and looks down.

"It was probably the scotch." I try to make light of his confession.

"No, it was you." He assures me.

"Goodnight Eric." I turn over, if he keeps saying these things and I keep listening I'll be putty in his hands yet again.

"Why don't you believe me?" He almost whispers.

"Because you always do this, you say a few nice things and then you flip the switch on me and I end up crying."

"I make you cry?" How does he not know that? He's seen me cry more than anyone else.

"Yes." I feel emotional again. I hear my bed squeak lightly and I close my eyes. His fingers graze my arm as he sits on the edge of Pam's bed. It's too late, well early for this. It's just past 4 a.m.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you cry."

"Yea you do. That's your exact intention every time you say hurtful things to me. And when you forced me to tell Hoyt about us. For example, you just told me you sleep better when I'm around but if I was to lay with you, the second we woke up you tell me I'm ugly, or that you can't stand me. There are only so many times I can have this talk with you Eric." I breathe.

"I'm listening." His eyes are unreadable.

"I just don't know why you love this game so much. You're nice, then mean and I heard you tell Pam you'd ruin me if I came around you, then you wanted to drive me home. You're hard to figure out."

"I didn't mean that… that I would ruin you, I just… I say things sometimes." He defends.

"Why did you drop Literature?" I finally ask.

"Because you wanted me to stay away from you, I need to stay away from you."

"So why don't you?"

"I don't know." He huffs. I want to say something; anything but I can't without telling Eric that I don't want him to stay away and that I think about him. A lot. "Can I ask you something and you'll be completely honest with me?' He finally breaks the silence. I nod. "Did you .. did you miss me this week?" That was the last thing I expected him to ask me.

I blink a few times to clear my frantic mind. I told him I would answer truthfully, but I'm afraid to.

"Well?" He repeats for the second time since his initial question.

"Yea." I mumble and hide my face with my hands just to have him pull them away. Even his touch on my wrists sets flame to my skin.

"Yea what?" His voice is strained, like he is desperate for my answer.

"I…uh I missed you." I gulp, expecting worse. What I didn't expect was his sigh of relief, and the smile that appears across his beautiful face.

"Really?" He asks. I nod in reply and he gives me a shy smile. He seems pleased by my admittance, probably because he knows he has me wrapped around his finger.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" I whine, I know he isn't going to reciprocate my confession with one of his own and it's really late.

"Only if you sleep with me, as in the same bed." He smiles.

I sigh and lay down on Pam's bed, careful not to touch him. A sudden yank on my legs causes me to yelp in surprise; Eric lifts me off the bed and throws me over his shoulder. He ignores my kicking and pleas to put me down until he reaches my bed. He rests one knee on the bed and lays me down on the side against the wall and then lays down next to me. I glare at him silently.

He reaches down and picks up the pillow that I tossed at him earlier and places it between us as a barrier.

"There, now you can sleep." He smirks and I smile back at him, I can't help it.

"Good night Eric." I half giggle.

"Night Sookie." He laughs back and I roll over on my side. I'm not anywhere nea tired so I just stare at the wall.

A few minutes later I feel the pillow move from in between us and Eric's arm wrap around my waist and pull me to his chest. I don't move it, or call attention to his actions. I'm enjoying the feeling too much.

"I missed you too." He whispers against my hair. I smile knowing that he can't see me. I feel the light pressure of his lips against the back of my head and my stomach flips. As much as I love it, I'm left more confused than ever as I drift off to sleep.

….

My alarm goes off too early and I roll over the shut it off. The memory of Eric coming to my room last night flashes through my mind and I snap my eyes open to find him sitting up next to me, staring down at me with an amused smirk.

"You're cute when you're asleep." He teases and I sit up as quick as I can. "What's the alarm for?" He asks and hands me my phone. I switch it off and climb off of the bed.

"I'm going to get a car today, so you can leave whenever you want." I tell him and he frowns.

"You're obviously not a morning person."

"I..I just don't want to keep you if you have plans." I feel a little guilty for being rude. Gran would be scolding me if she were here.

"You're not. Can I come with you?"

"To look at a car? Why?" I'm suspicious of his motives.

"Why do I need to have a reason? You act like I'm going to kill you or something." He laughs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I'm just a little surprised with your cheerful mood this morning.. and you wanting to go somewhere with me." I admit.

"I just want to. I don't have anything else to do."

"Are you sure? I think counting tiles on the ceiling would be more fun than hanging out with me." It's not that I don't want to spend time with him, I do but my judgment is so clouded by him. He confuses me too much, there is too much back and forth between us.

"If you don't want me to go just say it and I'll be on my way." His annoyance is evident.

"I do, I just.."

"You just what?"

"I'm just afraid you'll be…unpleasant to me the entire time." I turn away from him and gather my clothes. I need to take a shower before I go anywhere.

"I won't be. I promise, just let me show you that we could… that I could be nice. It's just one day right." He smiles. I feel like we're constantly trying to be friends, not be friends, stay away from each other, stay the night with each other, so much energy is put into whatever this is between us. Hoyt will surely never speak to me again if he knew Eric stayed the night with me, in my bed, holding me as we slept. While I'm lost in my thoughts it finally seems okay for me to admit that listening to Eric's steady breathing in my ear while he slept was worth never speaking to Hoyt again.

"Earth to Sookie!" Eric calls from across the room. I've been standing there so deep in thought I forgot he was even there. "Is something wrong?" He asks and steps toward me.

Oh, nothing just that I'm finally admitting to myself that I have feelings for you and want more from you but I know you'll never care about anyone, especially me.

"No, I was just thinking about what to wear." I lie. His eyes move down to the clothes in my hands and he tilts his head but doesn't say anything.

"So can I come? It'll be way easier for you anyway so you don't have to take the bus. That's what you were planning on doing right?"

"Yea."

"Yea what? You're going to let me take you or you had planned on taking the bus?"

"Both." I walk towards the door and he follows me. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Coming with you."

"I'm going to take a shower." I dangle my toiletry bag in front of him and he grabs it from me.

"Me too." He smiles. Damn co-ed bathrooms. He walks past me and opens the door without looking back. I rush to catch up with him and grab onto his shirt.

"Nice of you to join me." He jokes and I roll my eyes.

"We haven't even begun the day and you're already annoying me." I tell him and he laughs.

A group of girls walk by us and into the bathrooms; they don't even try to be subtle about staring at Eric. They aren't staring at him because of all his tattoos and piercings; they're staring at him because he's hot.

"Ladies." Eric smiles at them and they giggle like a bunch of school girls. Well technically they are school girls but they're also adults so they should act like it.

I scold myself for being so angry at every girl that Eric comes in contact with, he's single and he can do what he please. I just wish it was with me.

I don't see or hear Eric in the showers at all so I hope he didn't go off somewhere with those girls. He didn't even bring any clothes with him so if he does shower he would just be putting on dirty clothes. Eric could wear clothes matted with mud and still look better than any guy I have ever seen.

I dry off and pull my clothes on and make my way back to my room. I'm relieved to find Eric sitting on my bed…shirtless. I close my mouth to make sure my tongue isn't hanging out, panting. My loose purple shirt and jeans seem silly compared to his snug black jeans and bare skin. At least I'm wearing my tight jeans.

"Took you long enough." He says and lays back. His muscles constrict as he lifts his arms back behind his head.

"You're supposed to be nice to me remember." I say and walk over to Pam's closet and open the door to reveal the mirror. Grabbing Pam's makeup bag I sit myself down and cross my legs.

"I am being nice."

I stay quiet as I try to apply a little makeup. After three attempts of making a straight line on my top eyelid, I chuck the eyeliner at the mirror and Eric laughs.

"You don't need it anyways." He tells me.

"I like it." I defend and he rolls his eyes. "Fine, we can just sit here all day while you try to color on your face." He says. So much for nice Eric.

He catches on and apologizes to me while I wipe my eyes off, giving up the makeup routine.

"I'm ready." I tell him and he stands up.

"Are you going to put a shirt on?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"I have one in my trunk." I remember the night at the stream when he pulled out a shirt from his trunk. He must have an endless supply in there. I don't want to think about the reason behind it.

True to his word, he pulls a plain black t-shirt out of the trunk and pulls it over his head.

"Stop staring and get in." He teases me. I stutter a denial and oblige.

"I like when you wear white shirts." The words are out before I can process them. He cocks his head sideways and gives me a smug grin.

"Is that so?" He raises his eyebrow. "Well I like you in those jeans; they show your ass off wonderfully." He says and my mouth drops. He takes in my reaction and laughs.

I swat at him playfully but mentally pat myself on the back for wearing these jeans, I want Eric to look at me even though I would never admit it and I'm flattered by his strange way of complimenting me.

"So where to?" He asks and I pull out my phone. I read him a list of car lots within a five mile radius and tell him about a few of the reviews on each. "You plan things way too much, so we aren't going to any of those places." He says.

"Yes we are. I already have this planned, there's a Prius that I want to see at Bob's Super Cars." I tell him and cringe at the cheesy name.

"A Prius?" He spits.

"Yea? They have the best gas mileage and they're safe and-"

"Boring. I knew somehow you'd want a Prius, you just scream 'Lady with a planner in her Prius!'" He says in a fake woman's voice and I laugh with him.

"Tease me all you want but I will save hundreds on gas every year." I remind him and he leans over and pokes my cheek.

I look over at him, shocked by him doing such a small but adorable thing and he looks as surprised as I do.

"You're cute sometimes." He tells me and I look out the window.

"Gee, thanks."

"I mean that in a nice way, like sometimes you do cute things." He mutters. The words seem uncomfortable on his tongue and I know he isn't used to saying things like this.

"Okay." I say. Every second I spend with Eric increases my feelings for him, it's dangerous for me to allow these small seemingly meaningless moments to occur, but I don't have control of the situation when Eric is involved. I'm merely a passerby to his storm.

Eric ends up driving to Bob's and I thank him. I don't like when things don't go as planned, which is happening much more lately. Bob is a sweaty and over-gelled man who smells like nicotine and leather. His smile is equipped with a gold tooth and Eric stands, well hovers over him making faces when he isn't looking. The little man seems to be intimidated by Eric's harsh appearance, but I don't blame him. I take one look at the Prius and decide against it. I have a feeling the moment I drove off the lot it would have broken down and Bob has a strict no return policy.

We visit a few more lots and they are all equally as trashy. After hours of countless balding me, I decide to halt the search for a car; I'll have to go further away from campus for a decent car and I just don't feel like it today. We decide to get some lunch through the drive thru and we eat in the car and Eric surprisingly tells me a story about when Alcide got arrested for puking all over the floor inside Wendy's last year. The day is going better than I could have imagined and for once I feel like we could both make it through this semester without killing one another.

On our way back to campus we pass a cute little frozen yogurt bar and I beg Eric to stop. He groans and acts like he doesn't want to but I see the hint of a smile hiding behind his sour features. Eric tells me to sit and he gets our yogurt for us, piling on every candy and cookie imaginable. It looks disgusting but he convinces me it's the only way to get your money's worth, and as gross as it looks it is delicious. I can't even finish half of mine but Eric happily clears his bowl and the remainder of mine.

"Eric?" A man's voice says. Eric's head snaps up and his eyes narrow. Was that an accent I heard? He's holding a bag and a drink carrier full of yogurt.

"Uhm.. hey." He says and the man smiles. I know immediately that the man is Eric's father. He's tall and lean like Eric and has the same shaped eyes only his are a deeper blue. Other than that, they are polar opposites. His father is dressed in gray dress pants, and a sweater vest. His dirty blonde hair has some gray scattered through the sides and he looks very professional. Until he smiles that is, his smile is warm, like Eric's when he isn't putting so much effort into being a jerk.

"Hi, I'm Sookie." I politely say and reach my hand out. Eric glares at me but I ignore him. It's not like he was going to introduce me.

"Hello Sookie, My name is Alex Northman, Eric's father." He says and shakes my hand.

"Eric, you never told me you had a girlfriend, you two should come over for dinner tonight. Felicia will make a nice meal for everyone, she's an excellent cook." I want to tell him I'm not Eric's girlfriend but Eric speaks.

"We can't tonight, I have a party to go to and she doesn't want to come." He snaps. A gasp escapes my lips at the way Eric speaks to his father. His father's face drops and I feel terrible for him.

"Actually I'd love to come. I'm friend's with Aidan too." I tell the sad man and his friendly smile reappears.

"You are? Well that's great. Aidan is a nice kid. I would be happy to have you over tonight." Alex says and I smile.

"What time should we be there?" I ask and feel Eric's eyes blazing at me.

"We?" His father asks and I nod. "Okay…let's do seven? I need to give Felicia a few hours warning or she'll have my head." He laughs and I join him. Eric stares angrily out the glass wall.

"Sounds great. We'll see you tonight." I tell him. He says goodbye to Eric, who ignores him rudely despite me kicking his foot under the table. After his dad leaves the building Eric stands up abruptly and slams the chair back into the table, it topples over and he kicks it before pushing open the door and leaving me alone to deal with everyone's stares. I clumsily pick up the chair he knocked over and run after him.

I call out his name but he ignores me until he gets halfway to the car. He turns around so quickly I almost crash into him.

"What the hell Sookie! What the fuck was that?" He screams at me. People walking by start to stare but he continues. "What kind of game are you trying to play here?" Eric yells and moves towards me. He is angry, beyond angry.

"I'm not playing any games Eric! Did you not see how much he wanted you to come over? He was trying to reach out to you and you were being a complete jerk!" I'm not sure why I'm yelling back at him but I refuse to just stand here quietly while he shouts at me.

"Reach out to me? Are you fucking kidding me? Maybe he should have reached out to me when I was a kid, instead of abandoning his family!" The vein in his neck is strained under his skin.

"Stop cussing at me! Maybe he is trying to make up for lost time! People make mistakes Eric, and he obviously cares about you. He has a room for you at his house, filled with clothes just in case you ever decide to come over!" I remind him and he shudders with anger.

"You don't know shit about him Sookie! He lives in a fucking mansion with his new family while my mom works her ass off working fifty hours a week to pay her bills! So don't try to lecture me, mind your own fucking business!" He snaps and gets in the car.

"Fine Eric! I will mind my own business but I'm going tonight whether you go or not." I say equally as harsh and climb into his car. So much for our argument free day. I knew the idea was not plausible but I had hoped it could be.

"No you're not!" He grabs his door handle and slams the door closed. If I had known accepting his father's invitation would lead to this I wouldn't have done it, but Eric needs to understand that I will not be yelled at and told what to do.

"You have no say in what I do and in case you didn't notice, I was invited. Maybe I should see if Alcide would like to join me?" I'm completely aware that I'm being childish and mentioning Alcide is a sure way to get Eric to overreact, like now. It's obvious I've pushed him too far when he jerks the steering wheel and pulls onto the shoulder on the busy road.

"What did you just say?" The dirt and dust is flying all over his car.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Pulling off the road like this!" I'm just as angry as he is by this point. Being around him makes me insane, I'm sure of it.

"What the hell is wrong with you is the question! You tell my dad I'll go to his house for dinner, then you have the audacity to mention bringing Alcide?"

"Oh yea sorry. I forgot your cool friends don't know that Aidan is your step-brother and you're afraid they'll find out." I taunt him.

"For one he isn't my step-brother, and two you that isn't why I don't want Alcide there." His voice is much lower now, laced with anger.

Through my own anger, that ridiculous bubble of hope inflates again at Eric's jealousy. I know it's more of a competition thing for him than actually caring whether I'm with someone else but it still makes my stomach flutter all the same. Even my common sense is impaired by Eric.

"Well if you won't go with me I may have to invite him." I say, faking an innocent smile. I would never actually invite Alcide to Eric's father's house but he doesn't need to know that.

"Sookie, I really don't want to go. I don't want to sit around with my dad's perfect family. I avoid them for a reason." He sighs and I detect a hint of the vulnerability that he is a master at hiding.

"No one's forcing you to go if it will hurt you, but I would really like it if you would come with me. I'm going either way. He invited me and the look on his face was too much to turn down, I'm sorry." My voice is soft now as I try to diffuse the situation. Eric and I have gone from eating yogurt to screaming at each other and back to calm again. My head is spinning; it has been since I met him.

"Hurt me?" He sounds incredulous.

"Yes, if it bothers you that much to be there I won't try to make you come. I just thought it was a good idea but I see now that you don't agree." I meet his eyes and he quickly looks away. I know that I could never make Eric do anything he doesn't want to do and he has no history of ever being cooperative so why bother?

"Why would you care if it hurt me?" He brings his blue eyes back to mine and I try to look away but once again I'm under his spell.

"Of course I would care. Why wouldn't I?"

"Why would you is the question." He runs a hand over his hair and the look in his eyes gives me the idea he is pleading with me, like he wants me to say the words but I can't. He'll use them against me and he probably won't ever want to hang out with me again. I'll become the annoying girl who likes him, just like the girls Pam told me about. I refuse to be one of them, I want to be more but I know that won't happen either, so I'd like to keep a little dignity.

"I care about how you would feel." I hope this answer is good enough for him; it's all that I'm ready to say.

Interrupting my embarrassing confession, my phone rings and I reach down and pull it out of my purse. Hoyt's name and picture flashes on the screen and without thinking, I hit ignore before I realize what I'm doing.

"Who is it?" Eric asks. He is so nosy.

"Hoyt."

"You're not going to answer?" He looks surprised, he should be. I should be.

"I'll talk to him later." _Besides I would rather talk to you_, my subconscious adds.

"Oh." He shortly responds.

"So are you going to come with me? It's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal, so there's no way I'm passing that up." I smile, the mood in the car is lighter but tense all the same.

"No, I'm not. I have plans anyways." He mutters. I don't want to know if those plans involve Ginger. I try not to dwell on them but I can't seem to help it.

"Okay. Are you going to be mad at me if I go?" It's strange for me to go to Eric's father's house without him but Aidan is my friend too, and I was invited.

"I'm always mad at you, Sook." He says and I laugh.

"I'm always mad at you too." I agree with him, it sure does seem that way. "Can we go back now? If a cop comes along we'll get a ticket." I remind him and he nods, putting the car into drive and pulling back onto the road. I'm relieved our fight ended before it got too out of hand. "So… What are your plans for today?" I ask, I promised myself that I wouldn't ask but I have to know.

"Why are you asking?" I can feel his eyes on me but I focus on staring out of the window.

"I'm just wondering, you said you had plans anyway so I was just wondering."

"We have a party again. That's basically what I do every Friday and Saturday, except for last night and last Saturday."

"Doesn't it get old? Doing the same thing every weekend with the same drunk people?" I hope that doesn't offend him but I'm genuinely curious.

"Yea I guess it does. But we're in college and I'm in a fraternity, what else is there to do?" He raises a brow at me. I still can't connect Eric Northman and fraternity in my mind.

"I don't know.. it just seems tedious, to clean up everyone's mess, every weekend especially when you don't even drink."

"It is, but I haven't found anything better to do with my time so…" He trails off. I know he's still looking at me, but I keep my eyes away from him.

The rest of the drive is quiet, not awkward just quiet.

"Well thanks for taking me even though I didn't find a car. I appreciate you driving me." I tell him as he parks in front of the dorms.

"Yea, no problem." He rubs the back of his neck with his hand. I try to think of an excuse why he should come in just so I can spend more time with him but I know there isn't one and I'm beginning to worry about my growing attachment to him.

"Goodnight Eric." I call back and he waves me off.

I'm flustered, my emotions are in overdrive. I just spent the night and most of the afternoon with Eric and we got along, mostly. It was actually fun, a lot of fun and I'm sad it ended. Why can't I have a great time with someone who actually likes me? Like Hoyt for example, I know I should call him back but I want to revel in the way I feel right now, I want to savor the way my blood feels like it's buzzing through my veins, I want to feel young and excited for just a little while longer.

When I get back to my room I'm surprised to see Pam there, she usually stays gone all weekend. "Where've you been young lady?" She teases and shoves a handful of cheese popcorn in her mouth. I laugh and take my shoes off before plopping on the bed.

"I was looking for a car." I leave out Eric's involvement, the last thing I want to do is answer her questions.

"Did you find one?" She asks, handing me the bag of popcorn. I shake my head and shove a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

While explaining the events of the days, sans Eric of course, there's a knock at the door and Pam gets up to answer it.

"What are you doing here Eric?" She growls. Why is he back? I glance up nervously and he walks over to my bed. He has both hands shoved into his pockets and he's rocking back and forth on the heels of his boots.

"Did I forget something in your car?" I ask, ignoring the not so subtle gasp form Pam. I'll have to explain to her later, I'm not even sure how we ended up hanging out so I need time to come up with an excuse.

"Uh.. no.. I uhm… I thought maybe I could drive you to that dinner tonight. You know, since you didn't find a car." He stutters, surprising me by the nervous tone of his voice. He doesn't seem to mind or notice that Pam is standing in the room with her jaw practically on the floor. "If not that's okay too, I just thought I would offer." He adds. I sit up and he pulls his lip ring between his teeth. I love when he does that and it distracts me for a moment. That mixed with the surprise of his offer, makes me forget to answer him for a few moments.

"Uh..yea. That would be great. Thank you." I smile.

He smiles back, a warm and seemingly relieved smile. One of his hands pull out of his pock and he sweeps his hair back before stuffing it back in.

"Okay… uh what time should I be here?"

"Six-thirty?"

"Okay. I'll see you then." He says and turns on his heel.

"Thank you Eric." I call out as he reaches the door.

"Sookie." He calmly responds before walking out of the door, pulling it shut behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Pam squeals.

"I don't know." I admit. As soon as I think Eric could not get more confusing, he does something like this. I don't know why he would want to drive me, but I'm sure I'll find out his intentions soon enough. All I can do is hope for the best, I suppose.

"I can't believe that just happened! I mean Eric… the way he came in here; he was like nervous or something! Oh my god! And he offered to drive you to dinner.. wait who are you going to dinner with? And you thought you left something in his car, which means you've been in his car today? Or was he talking about yesterday? How do I miss so much! I need details!" She rambles and takes a seat at the edge of my small bed.

I explain to her how he showed up here last night and we watched a movie and he fell asleep, then we went to look at cars. I leave out all the details about his dad and I'm thankful she's pleased enough with all the other details from today and last night that she doesn't think to ask.

"I can't believe he stayed here, that is a huge deal. Eric doesn't just stay over at people's places, ever. And he never lets anyone stay with him. I heard he has nightmares or something. I don't know, but seriously what have you done to him? I wish I would have recorded the way he looked when he just came here!" Pam laughs, she's obviously very interested in my…friendship with Eric. I don't have the slightest clue what to call this thing we're doing.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, but you seem to handle him better than most, just be careful." She warns again.

What have I done to him? Nothing, surely. He just isn't used to being nice and for some reason he's being nice to me. Maybe just to prove a point that he can? I'm not sure and if I think about it longer than 30 seconds it gives me a headache.

I bring up Jeremy and she takes the conversation from there. I try to pay attention to her stories from last night's party, how Ginger ended up shirtless. Go figure. How Liam beat Rasul in a drunken arm wrestling match, she swears it was one of those things that are much funnier when you're there. My thoughts drift back to Eric of course, and I check the clock to make sure I have enough time to get ready for tonight. It's four o'clock now, so I should start getting ready at five.

Pam is ecstatic when I ask her to do my hair and makeup. I'm not sure why I'm putting such effort into looking okay for a family dinner that I really shouldn't be going to, but I do it anyway. She puts light makeup on me and she curls my hair the way she did yesterday. Was that just yesterday? It seems like much more time has passed since.

I decide to wear my maroon dress, despite Pam's attempts to have me wear something from her closet. My maroon dress is familiar and conservative, it's my new favorite.

"At least wear the lace tights underneath, or let me cut the sleeves off of it." She groans.

"Fine give me the lace tights, I guess. This isn't that bad though, it's form fitting." I defend my dress.

"I know, it's just… boring." She says, crinkling her nose. Pam finally smiles when I put on the tights and agree to wear high heels. I still have a pair of Tom's tucked in my purse from yesterday so I keep them there just in case.

I'm more nervous for the ride to his dad's house than the actual dinner. I fidget with the tights and walk around the room for a few times before Eric finally knocks on the door. Pam gives me a strange smile and I pull the door open.

"Wow. Sookie, you uhm… you look nice." He mumbles and I smile. Since when does he say "uhm" in every sentence?

"You two crazy kids have fun." Pam says and winks. Eric flips her off and she returns the vulgar gesture as he closes the door in her face.

Eric and I climb into the car and he turns the radio on but keeps the volume low. I'm beginning to feel nervous for the dinner, the drive is awkward and Eric is acting strange.

"I don't know why you got all dressed up just to go to my dad's when I'm not even going. It's weird." He snaps out of nowhere. I roll my eyes and mentally bang my head against the window. I knew his nice behavior wouldn't last.

I ignore his insult and just wait for the next. True to Eric, he doesn't waste any time.

"Just to let you know, I won't be picking you back up." He adds and I nod. I don't want to arrive to his father's house for dinner in a sour mood. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I head you. I hadn't expected you to." I sigh and lean my head against the window. I know me not fighting with him is making him more annoyed but I don't care.

"Why aren't you talking?" His voice sounds too loud in the small space of his car.

"Because you're in a bad mood for some unknown reason to me and I don't feel like fighting with you."

"Unknown reason? Really?" He growls.

"How much longer until we're there?" I completely ignore his question.

"Damn it Sookie! Why are so difficult all the time?"

"You're the one being difficult. You're just trying to pick a fight with me and I'm not feeding into it. I'm over this back and forth shit with you. Now either you're going to be nicer to me or I will not talk to you." I tell him.

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Yes, it is. You have no reason to be upset with me and here you are insulting me and making fun of me. All I'm doing is trying to look decent to go to dinner with your family when you refuse to." I breathe.

"I wasn't making fun of the way you look, I… I don't know.. but I'm annoyed as fuck that you're going." He admits and I want so badly to reach across and touch him, even just a gentle caress of his arm. If Eric was a normal guy, I would be able to.

"Then why did you even offer to drive me?"

"I don't know Sookie, maybe so I could see you." His voice is low, a simple confession but the words rattle me.

"Don't play games with me Eric." I warn.

"I'm not. Can we talk? I mean really talk?"

"Now? Can't we do this after dinner? I don't want to be late." I tell him. It's not that I care too much about being late, but I'm not ready for a talk with Eric. I don't know what he wants to talk about and I don't know if I want to know.

Well I do but I know that I shouldn't.

"I'll be busy after dinner."

"Well than I guess that answers your question doesn't it. Clearly your party is more important than talking to me so you can keep whatever it is you want to say to me to yourself." I hate that I have feelings for Eric and he doesn't even care to make time to have his "talk" with me.

"It's not that it's more important… it's just that I want to talk now." I recognize the street and the massive houses, we're close by.

"Well, I have dinner plans that you refuse to attend with me." I roll my eyes. I'm getting more vocal with Eric every day and I'm glad. He doesn't intimidate me as much as he used to.

"Those plans happen to be with my father who I don't speak to, whose house I vandalized just last week." He reminds me and the car stops. The house is even more beautiful during the day.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a date." I smile and his jaw clenches.

I climb out of the car and walk up the steps on the sidewalk. In the evening light I can see old vines creeping up the sides and front of the house and the small white flowers joining the vines. I hear Eric's car door close, followed by the footsteps of his heavy boots on the sidewalk. I turn around to see him a few steps behind me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Coming with you, obviously." He rolls his eyes and takes one long stride to join me at the top of the steps.

"Really?"

"Yes." He's clearly irritated. "Now let's go inside and have the worst night of our lives." His face twists into the fakest yet appealing smile, something only Eric Northman can pull off. I elbow him and ring the doorbell.

"I don't ring doorbells." He tells me, reaching past my body to turn the knob. I'm uncomfortable with his lack of manners but it is his father's house so perhaps it may not be so awkward.

We walk inside and through the foyer before his father appears. The surprise is evident on his face; he hadn't expected Eric to show up. He smiles his charming smile and tries to hug Eric but Eric dodges his gesture and walks right past him. The embarrassment flashes on his handsome features but I look away before he realizes that I saw his gesture.

"Thank you so much for coming Sookie, Aidan has told me some about you. He seems very fond of you." He smiles and I follow him into the living room.

Aidan is sitting on the couch with his lit book on his lap as I enter. His face lights up and he smiles at me and closes the book. I walk over and sit down next to him, I'm unsure where Eric went but I'm sure he'll appear sooner or later.

"So are you two giving your friendship another try?" He asks with a frown. I want to explain what is going on with Eric but I honestly have no idea myself.

"It's complicated." I try to smile but I feel it falter.

"You're still with Hoyt right? Because Alex seems to think you and Eric are dating." He laughs. I hope my laugh doesn't sound as fake as it feels. "I didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise but I'm sure Eric will." He says. I shift uncomfortably, unsure what to say.

"Well wer're uh… it's just.."

"You must be Sookie!" A woman's voice rings through the room. Aidan's mother walks towards me and I stand up to shake her hand. Her eyes are bright and her smile is lovely. She's wearing a turquoise dress, similar to my maroon one, with an apron covered in small strawberries and bananas over top of it.

"It's so nice to meet you, thank you for having me. Your home is beautiful." I tell her. Her smile covers her face and she squeezes my hand. She's much more beautiful than I imagined. Alex is a handsome man but Felicia is stunning. Classy and beautiful, she looks much younger and less plastic than I had envisioned her.

"You are so welcome dear, it's my pleasure." She beams. A timer goes off from the kitchen and she turns her head, showing off large diamond earrings. "Well I'm going to finish up in the kitchen and I will see you in the dining room in a few minutes." She politely dismisses herself.

"What are you working on?" I ask Aidan and he pulls out a folder.

"Next week's assignments, that essay on Tolstoy is going to kill me." He smiles. I laugh and nod, remembering how many hours I spent writing that same essay.

"It really was a killer. I just finished it a few days ago." I tell him.

"Well, if you two nerds are done comparing notes I would love to eat dinner sometime in the next year if that's okay with you." Eric says. I glare at him but Aidan just laughs and sits his book down before walking to the dining room.

It seems their fight was good for them after all. I follow behind him and Eric until we reach the large dining room. The long dining table is decorated beautifully with full place settings and multiple platters of food in the center. Felicia really went all out for this. Eric better behave or I will kill him.

"Sookie, you and Eric will sit on this side." Felicia instructs and gestures to the left of the table. Aidan sits across from Eric. Alex and Felicia take their seats a few chairs down from Aidan.

I thank her and sit down next to Eric. He's quiet and seems uncomfortable but he stays silent behaving much better than I expected. I watch as Felicia makes Alex's plate for him and he thanks her with a brief kiss on her cheek. It's such a sweet gesture, I have to look away. I fill my plate with roast, potatoes, and squash then pile a roll on top of it. Eric chuckles quietly at the mound of food on my plate.

"What? I'm hungry." I whisper to him.

"Nothing." He laughs again and piles his plate higher than mine, still shaking his head.

"So Sookie, how are you liking Washington State so far?" Alex asks. I chew my food quickly so I can answer.

"I'm really enjoying it, although it is only my first semester so ask me again in a few months." I joke and everyone except Eric laughs.

"Well I'm glad you like it so far, so are you in any clubs on campus?" Felicia asks and wipes her mouth with her napkin.

"Not yet, I plan on joining the literary club next semester."

"Really? I've been trying to get Eric to become a member." Alex adds and I look at Eric. His eyes are narrowed and he looks annoyed.

"So how do you like living near WSU?" I ask to divert attention from Eric. His eyes soften and I believe he is thanking me.

"We enjoy it, when Alex first became Chancellor we lived in a much smaller place until we found this house and we fell in love with it immediately."

My fork drops against the glass plate. "Chancellor? Of WSU?" I gasp.

"Yes, did you not know?" Alex asks and looks at Eric.

"No.. I didn't." I look at Eric.

Felicia looks at Eric and Aidan looks at Eric.

"No! Okay, no I didn't tell her; I don't know why it fucking matters. I don't need to use your name or position!" Eric shouts and stands up, leaving the table. Felicia looks like she may cry and Alex's face is red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he.." I start.

"No, don't apologize for his poor behavior." Alex tells me. I hear the back door slam and I stand up.

"Excuse me." I quickly stand form the table and leave the dining room in search of Eric.


End file.
